la fleur or et pourpre de konoha
by sabaku no lumina
Summary: de nouveaux rebondissements chez nos chuunins préférés et peutêtre le début d'une nouelle histoire couples hétéro: sasusaku nejiino naruhina shikatema gaalumi itashin n
1. petit changement et nouvelles équipes

Bon ben pour commencer, je dis tout de suite faite pas attention je suis folle donc si il y a des trucs bizarres faut pas s'en faire. Les notes qui sont entre les / sont mes petites notes personnelles héhé.

ATTENTION WARNING DANGER : Dans cette fic les personnages ont tous 18 ans et sont chuunins mais sont tous resté en équipes.

bonne lecture

Chapitre1 : petit changement et nouvelle mission.

°POV Sakura°

Encor une journée qui commence , je me demande ce que va nous inventer kakashi-sensei aujourd'hui.

Et oui ,moi Sakura Haruno je me pose aussi des questions idiotes enfin pas comme mon coéquipier /c'est naruto pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris/ qui lui ne fait que sa .

Bonjour sasuké-kun , comment vas-tu ?

Bien /ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaah il a dit un mot youpi youpi /

GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN

Et voilà notre idiot number one ,notre farceur favori et gros mangeur de ramen j'ai nommé …………………………………NARUTO UZUMAKI /je pense que tous le monde avait compris pas vrai /

Bonjour naruto bien dormi ?

Oui oui /a sa il va pas te dire que non quand mm / kakashi-sensei n'est toujours pas là ?

Tu le vois bien dobe alors arrête de poser des questions débiles.

Pffffffffffffffffff à ce que je vois notre petit sasu n'est pas de bonne humeur /J'ai toujours rêvé de l'appelé comme sa ./

Nan alors tais-toi si tu ne veux pas mourir /Et naruto lui dit d'aller se faire voir mais il se pris plein de kunais dans la face et mourra avec une mare de sang autour de lui.nan je vais pas faire sa sinon y'aurai plus de fic /

Yo les jeunes comment sa va ?

Comme vous pouvez le voir les bonnes vielles habitudes ne changent pas à konoha.

bon comme je le disais hier nous allons aujourd'hui faire un petit tournoi avec les autres équipes.

Mais vous n'avez rien dis sensei /là c'est les trois en même temps qui ont parlé/

Ah ! Bon ? Et bien maintenant vous êtes au courant !

Donc nous voilà parti vers le terrain où aura lieu le dit tournoi. Je cite le terrain numéro 5 /j'avais vraiment pas d'idée désolée/.

Bonjour tout le monde /dit tout le monde lol/.

Bien nous allons tirer au sort pour faire les combats.

Kurénai-sensei piochât deux bouts de papiers dans la corbeille et annonça haut et fort :

Sakura contre Tenten.

°POV normale/c.-à-d. le mien normale elle peut pas faire les commentaires de son propre combat/°

Tenten s'avança confiante tandis que Sakura réfléchissait déjà à une tactique pour la battre.

Tenten sorti d'emblée le grand jeu et fit son justu et lui envoya toutes ses armes de jets. Sakura concentra son chakra dans ses jambes et les esquiva toutes.

YEAAAAAAH TU ES GENIALE SAKURA-CHAN ! CONTINUE COMME SA !

Elle se rapprocha et lui fit la technique suprême de la boule de feu. Tenten en sorti toute carbonisée. /mdr sa me fait rire mais quand même j'aimerais pas être à sa place /.Tenten tenta de se relever mais sakura se plaça derrière elle et lui mis un kunai sous la gorge.

Sakura vainqueur de la première rencontre.

Pour la deuxième rencontre ce sera...

Anko arriva juste au moment ou kurenai allait annoncer le match suivant et tous les élèves eurent différentes réactions qui firent rire intérieurement leur senseis /vous voyez les trucs du genre : MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FAIT LA CETTE FOLLE /

Kakashi, Kurénai, Asuma, Gaï l'Hokage vous demande vous et vos équipes elle a une nouvelle a vous annoncé

Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je n'en sais pas plus que toi kakashi elle m'a juste dit de venir vous chercher/moi je sais c'est quoi moi je sais c'est quoi./.

Donc notre petit groupe parti vers la tour de l'Hokage et gravit les nombreuses marches qui mènent au bureau du dit Hokage.Mais pendant le voyage vous vous doutez bien que notre petit naruto n'était pas content.

Kakashi-sensei somme-nous obligé d'y allé ?Je voulais me battre contre Sasuké et lui mettre /enfin/ sa raclée. Tout le monde sait que je suis plus fort que lui.

Alors si tout le monde le sait pourquoi tu le crie à qui veut l'entendre ?

Une jeune fille venait d'apparaître derrière naruto et venait de bien le remettre en place.

Qui es-tu toi ?

Peuh cela ne te regarde pas petite tête je vais au bureau de l'Hokage saurais-tu plutôt me dire ou il se trouve au lieu de déblatérer comme un idiot ?

Tu peux venir avec nous nous y allions justement je suis enchantée, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno.

Merci je viens volontiers pour ce qui est de mon identité vous le saurez bien assez tôt !

La jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire et s'abstint de tout commentaire pendant le reste du voyage où il rencontraire l'équipe de Gaara, Temari et Kankurô. Ils entrèrent tout ensemble dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Ohahyo Hokage-sama /dirent-ils tous en chœur lol/.

Ohahyo mina /sa veut dire bonjour tout le monde/ avant que naruto ne me demande quelque chose, je vous ais fais venir ici pour répartir ces quatre personnes( elle montra gaara, temari, kankurô et la jeune fille qu'ils avaient vu dans le couloir)dans vos équipes.

HEINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ?HOKAGE-SAMA NAN MAIS VOUS VOULEZ RIRE OU KOI /Parfois ils ont des réactions excessives quand même -.-/

Vous connaissez déjà gaara, temari et kankurô par contre pour………

La jeune se retourna vers le groupe et leur annonça en souriant :

Bonjour je m'appelle Luminayamée koumée momiji tomoéMyazawa, j'ai 17 ans et je viens d'un village qui se trouve d'au-delà les mers et qui s'appelle hana no kuni :Le village des fleurs. L'emblème de tomoé est celui de mon clan.Je suis ici pour officialisé le lien qui uni konoha à mon village.

La jeune fille mesurait 1m70,à peu près, elle avait les cheveux couleur d'or et plusieures mèches pourpresqui lui arrivaient jusqu'au genoux, les yeux avaient la couleur de l'argent avec quelques nuances de bronze/ nan mais quels précisions quand même/. Elle portait un pantalon noir et une chemise chinoise rouge.

Bon maintenant que tu t'es présentée je vais pouvoir vous répartir dans les équipes. Très bien alors gaara tu iras dans l'équipe de Gaî.

OURAAAAAAAAAAAAAH comme sa je pourrais enfin te montrer que j'ai bien récupéré ma force.

Calme-toi Lee !

Désolé tenten

kankurô tu iras dans l'équipe de kurenai, temari dans celle de asuma et lumina dans celle de kakashi.

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?Oba-chan tu ne peux pas me faire ça quand même !

Pourquoi naruto tu as un problème avec lumina ?

Mais c'est une fille complètement faible !

Attends de me voir à l'œuvre avant de me critiqué pasque si tu te bas comme tu te vantes, on est mal parti alors.

Bien à ce que je vois kakshi tu n'as pas trop de soucis a te faire la demoiselle sait se défendre. Vous pouvez partir.

Et les nouvelles équipes ainsi formées partir donc.

Bon les jeunes on va vous laisser ensemble faire connaissance et nous allons faire le point.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait tous les senseis partir avec un épais nuage de fumée.

Bon que fait-on ?

bonne question sakura et si nous retournions sur le terrain d'entraînement pour faire un petit jeu ?

d'accord mais quel jeu ? Quand tu es comme sa tu me fais peur ino/ elle fait peur à tout le monde choji enfin rolala/.

Et la petite troupe de chuunins s'en alla donc vers le terrain numéro 5.

bon et maintenant si tu nous disais e que tu voulais dire par jeu euuuuuuh comment tu t'appelle déjà ?

ino en faite je me disais que l'on pourrait faire un action vérité c'est marrent et cela détend toujours l'atmosphère.

Bonne idée moi je suis d'accord.

Quand tout le monde fut d'accord et après avoir fait les présentations/ ben oui faut quand même que lumina sache comment ils s'appèlent sinon sa va être dur dur, ils se mirent en cercle et décidèrent de la personne qui allait commencer : Tenten.

Lumina action ou vérité ?

Vérité….

Quels garçons trouve-tu le plus mignon ici ?

Alors là je réponds sans aucune hésitation gaara !

Tout le monde la regarda avec de grands yeux dont le dit intéressé qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles /beeeeeeeeen faut bien que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui le pov chou il a personne qui l'aime T.T /.

Ino action ou vérité ?

Vérité.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmh même question que tenten quel garçon préfère-tu ?

Mmmmmmmmmmh je préfère le garder pour moi, mais je peux te dire que ce n'est ni gaara, ni sasuke/j'étais obligé de faire sa parce que ma tyrannique grande sœur (nous ne citerons pas son nom) a voulu que je fasse un shikaino et un sasusaku la méchante mais je sais même pas si je vais la faire suspense /. Gaara action ou vérité ?

Action.

Super je savais que tu allais dire sa donc tu vas devoir embrasser notre p'tite lumina.

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?NAN mais sa va pas ino qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

T'inquiète pas lumina sa ne me gène pas surtout si c'est une jolie fille comme toi .

Les pommettes de la jeune fille prirent une jolie couleur rosée et gaara profita de se moment de gène pour lui voler n tendre et doux baiser/si c'est pas mignon tous sa /.

Bon sasuké action ou vérité ?

Action.

Bennnnnnnnnnnnnnn quelqu'un as une idée parce que moi non.

Tout le monde parti d'un grand rire puis lumina se leva.

Suis moi je vais t'en donné une bonne/on parle bien d'idée de gage pour sasuké hein n'allé pas croire autrechose bande de pervers voyons/

Tu n'as qu'à lui demander de faire une déclaration d'amour à neji.

Ah oui tien ce n'est pas bête du tout sa .SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Qu' est-ce que je dois faire ?

Fais une déclaration d'amour à neji.

Pendant que tout le groupe se tordait de rire sasuké était rouge de honte et de colère et jura à lumina de la faire souffir par une séance de chatouillis intensif .

Bon alors comment vais-je m'y prendre ?Hum hum Neji Hyûga ,homme au grand cœur /ben voyons,homme au yeux blanc comme la neige et aux cheveux noir comme le jais ,aux lèvres pulpeuses /parle-t-on bien de la même personne la /et au corps musculeux /épargner moi les détails s'il vous plait je ne fais pas encor de yaoi quoi que je suis déjà bien partie la/ je vous aime. Je vous aime depuis la fois ou je vous ai vus à l'occasion de l'examen chuunins vos beau cheveux attaché dans votre dos et votre expression de grognon mon fendu le cœur /qui se ressemble s'assemble/et depuis ce jour je ne rêve que de vous ./c'est moi qui ais écrit tout sa /

Sa va sa va on va arrêté la les filles commence a baver ./lol tu m'étonne mon p'tit neji géni/.

Bon on ferai mieux de rentré car la nuit comence a tombé .

Ouais t'as raison a demain tous le monde .

A demain sasuké/ben dit donc il est plus sociable c'est p-t l'effet démoniaque de l'amour est un bouquet de violletteuuuuu lol /.

Au faite vous quatre où est-ce que vous allez dormir ?

……………………………….MERDE j'y avais pas penser.

Tous les chuunins se regardèrent avec une grosse goutte de sueur derrière la tête/ vous voyez le genre quoi/.

Tu n'y as pas penser.

Ben je pensais que l'Hokage s'en serais chargé.

Faut dire que nous non plus on ne sait pas où dormir./. tien donc mais quel hasard/

V…Vous pouvez venir dans la demeure des Hyûga je ne pense pas que cela gènerais mon père

Hinata regarda son cousin pour avoir son consentement et le jeune homme lui répondit d'un grand sourire. Depuis l'examen chuunin les deux cousins s'étaient fortement rapproché et avait même noués un lien frère-sœur/ils se considère comme un frère et une sœur pour ceux qui n'ont pas comrpis rolala il faut toous vous expliqué hein/.

Bon ben c'est o.k au faite où est gaara ?

Euh ne t'inquiète pas il est sûrement parti faire un tour.

Ah bon si tu le dis.

Temari soupira de soulagement mais se geste n'échappa pas à lumina qui se demandais bien se qu'il pouvait faire/ des choooooooses mais lequelle héhé moi je sais moi je sais…………. pas./.pendant que lumina faisait son monologue mentale ,elle suivit le petit groupe jusqu'à la demeure Hyûga où ils purent (enfin) se reposer.

ALLEZ DEBOUT LA FAINEANTE !

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeuh temari laisse moi dormir !

Nan n'oublie que c'est aujourd'hui que tu commence dans ton nouveau groupe et à se que je sais tu as rendez-vous à 9h00 et il est déjà 9h15 !

QUOI ? POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS REVEILLEE PLUTÔT ?

Tien donc maintenant c'est de ma faute.

Pendant que lumina se battait avec ses affaires hinata , neji , kankurô et gaara avaient rejoient temari devant la porte de la chambre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tiens neji déjà debout ?

Nous avons rendez-vous avec maitre Gaï dans 30 minute et elle qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?

Ben elle est en retard et….

C'est toi qui ne pas réveillée, bon ben bonjour et on se revoit se soir alors tchao.

Ils virent passé une tornade or et pourpre et se rendirent chacun a leur lieu de rendez-vous sans trop se poser de questions.

Désolé chui en retard ! Mais mon réveille n'as pas sonné/ tiens une deuxième kakashi 0.0/

Ne t'inquiète pas kakashi-sensei est toujours en retard lui aussi, tiens voilà naruto…

BONJOUR SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN !

Salut naruto.

Bonjour monsieur l'excité du matin.

Ah ouais salut lumina.

Yo les jeunes .Nous allons faire un voyage avec les équipes de kurénai, gaï et asuma comme je vous l'ais dit hier.

Vous ne nous avez rien dit sensei !

Ah bon et bien maintenant vous êtes au courant/ j'adore faire sa à mes parents parfois c'est trop drôle/.

Et en quoi sa consiste ?

Nous allons d'abord retrouvez les autres équipes pour en parlé sasuke.

Quand ils eurent retrouvé toues les équipes dispersée dans le village il se rendirent sur une place.

Alors en faite se n'est pas nous les senseis qui allons faire se voyagent mais vous .

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

C'est comme un exercice de survie si vous préféré mais nous interviendrons dés que vous serez dans une impasse ou que vous serez en danger de mort ./j'y compte bien quand même si il meurent tous y'aura plus de fic et vus qu'ils sont tous nul –les persos qui prépare tous leurs attaque la plus puissantes : qui est nul ici ?hein ?-ouaaaaaaah o secours /

Mais gaï sensei pourquoi faire sa maintenant ?

Car vous le savez tous les forces d'oto no kuni nous ont déclaré la guerre et nous devons vous préparé car vous aussi vous allez devoir combattre/ l'avenir du monde est entre vos mains/.

Bien sensei

Vous partirai cette après-midi a 15h pile devant la porte et qu'il n'y ait pas de retardataire.

Pas vrai lumina ?

Oh sa va hein c'est pas de ma faute et puis toi aussi naruto tu étais en retard.

Nan moi j'étais parti mangé un bol de ramen./ tiens donc pour ne pas changer/

Bon sa suffit vous deux allez préparé vos affaires.

Ouais a tout à l'heure sakura.

Et tous repartirent préparé leur affaires et se dirigèrent vers la porte de konoha.

C'est partiiiiiiiiiii .

Ne soit pas excité comme sa naruto.

Laisse le faire c'est de nature.

Ouais et puis au moins comme il pourrait p-t faire aller les moulins à vents.

Vous deux je vais vous tuééééééééééééééééééééés.

NARUTO NE TOUCHE PAS A SASUKE ET LUMINA.

Sasuke et lumina se regardèrent et pensèrent:´´ irrécupérable celui-là´´

Pouah j'espère que sa ne vas pas être comme sa pendant tous le voyage.

* * *

SnL :alors c'était bien hein ?

Naru :tu parles une pauvre folle en manque d'amour qui s'acharne sur de pauvre personnages comme nous tu trouve sa bien toi ?

SnL :oooooooooooo sa va je té encore rien fais alors te plains pas.

Naru :a oui et super gros cassage c'est quoi alors ?

Sasu :te plains pas moi j'ais du faire une déclaration d'amour a un mec .

Gaa : moi je n'ais rien a dire pasque sa ne m'as pas du tout gêné

Les persos et l'auteur : « tu m'étonne -.-»

Gaa : ben quoi ?

SnL : bon bon allez les mômes au pieux moi faut quand même que je dorme aussi hein.

Les persos : hey la môme c'est toi nous on as 18 ans !

SnL : snif je vais me plains pour personnages récalcitrants et violents T.T


	2. les couples se forment

Bon ben voilà un nouveau p'tit chapitre rengaine habituelle les persos de naruto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sauf luminayamée je vais bien me marré en l'écrivant héhé j'espère que vous aussi. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre2 : les couples se forment.

Les chuunins montèrent leurs campements sur une plate forme juste a coté d'une cascade, le cours d'eau faisait le tour de la plate forme et de l'autre coté se situait un bois.

Bon il faudrait choisir un leader.

Moi je propose shikamaru.

De toute façon ino sur ce point je crois que tout le monde est d'accord.

Pourquoi ?

Ah ben oui en faite lumina, shikamaru est un grand stratège et est très intelligent !

Ouah ino dit donc tu parles de shikamaru avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Quoi ? nan mais tu délires sakura c'est juste que l'on s'entend mieux comme un frère et une soeur.

Oui bon stop il faudrait p-t que l'on choisisse des tours de gardes et des équipes de repérages.

bon ben shikamaru c'est toi qui choisis.

O.K alors on va faire par équipe de deux :

1°sasuke et sakura

2°naruto et hinata

3°tenten et kiba

4°moi et temari

5°ino et neji

6°gaara et lumina

7°lee et kankurô

8°shino et chôji sa vous va ?

Moi du moment que je ne suis pas avec lumina sa me va.

Ah oui et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

Ben tu es sympa mais tu es trop folle et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur de toi.

Mais chôji tout le monde a peur de lumina celui qui n'a pas peur d'elle n'est pas humain.

T'as un problème naruto ?

Nan nan bon on ferait bien de faire le repérage nan ?

Oui d'ailleurs toi et hinata ,vous irez au nord, gaara et lumina vers le sud, sasuke et sakura vers l'ouest, ino et neji vers l'est .

OK

Nous autres nous veillerons sur le camp, on commence temari et moi.

OK

Bon allons allumer un feu.

Après avoir allumer le feu et rempli plusieurs carafes d'eaux temari et shikamaru s'assirent autour du feu.

°POV de temari°

Dit……. Euh………. Est-ce que ?

Quoi ?

Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh………ben est-ce que tu as une fille en vue ?

´´Ca y est je lui ai demandé mais comment va t-il le prendre ?´´

Ben oui j'ai une fille en vue d'ailleurs elle se trouve ici dans ce camp.

A…. Ah oui ?

Oui elle est grande blonde avec des yeux bleus et trimbale toujours avec elle un éventail.

´´Quoi ? Mais cette description/ sa fait tilt/ c'est la mienne.´´

°POV normale°

Le jeune homme se pencha sur elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Temari passa ses bras autour du cou de shikamaru pour approfondir leur contact et profita du fait qu'il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour y passer sa langue et explorer celle du jeune garçon.

On ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Euh non non /tu m'étonne/

C 'est notre tour de garde

Ok ben a tout à l'heure tenten.

Ouais bonne nuit.

Temari se dirigea vers la tente des filles mais shikamaru l'intercepta et embrassa tendrement la jeune fille et passa une dernière fois sa langue sur ses lèvres sucrées.

Bonne nuit

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais temari l'entendit quand même et alla se coucher le cœur léger.

Retournons maintenant vers nos équipes de repérages. Naruto et hinata progressaient rapidement grâce au byakugan de hinata et à la perspicacité de naruto/ on va dire que naruto a beaucoup progressé grâce à l'entraînement de jiraya /.

Na..Naruto-kun, pourrions nous nous arrêter un instant s'il te plait ?

Oui si tu veux hinata-chan.

Merci.

Pendant que hinata se reposait naruto l'observait du coin de l'œil et il peut apercevoir comme les cheveux de la jeune fille avaient pu pousser maintenant ils lui arrivaient dans le haut du dos. Elle avait aussi fait beaucoup de progrès au combat grâce à l'entraînement qu'elle avait suivi avec neji.

Euh hinata ?

Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Beeeeeeeeeen en faite je me demandais si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi car mes sentiments ont beaucoup évolués depuis ces 5 années.

Naruto avait baissé la tête et était rouge comme une pivoine. Hinata le regarda étonnée puis lui sourit.

D'accord.

Pardon ?

Je suis d'accord pour sortir avec toi naruto.

Naruto lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa fougueusement, hinata lui rendait son baiser avec passion et ferveur quand naruto décida qu'il serait temps de rentré.

Du coté de sakura et sasuké, il ne se passait rien d'intéressant il avait rencontré quelques ninjas étrangers mais sasuké les avait tous battu en un rien de temps même s'il avait été blessé. Donc notre chère petite sakura était en train de soigné un sasuké de bonne humeur /il va finir presque normale a ce train-là hi hi / grâce à son entraînement avec tsunade, sakura était devenue une guérisseuse hors pair.

Sa va sasuké-kun ? Si je te fais mal dit-le moi.

Non non sa va. Dit moi sakura j'ai remarqué que tu avais le regard perdu dans le vague et que tu paraissais soucieuse.

Eh bien en faite c'est parce que je……. Je…………C'EST PARCE QUE JE T'AIME SASUKE-KUN JE T'AIME ET TOI TU NE VOIS RIEN, SA ME FAIT MAL TELLEMENT MAL QUE J'EN MOURRAIS SI TU ME REJETTAI ENCOR.

Sasuké sourit / nan il est pas sadique/ la déclaration de la jeune fille lui fit chaud au cœur et il la prit dans ses bras où elle fondit en larmes. Sasuké lui embrassa tendrement les cheveux et la berça avec douceur. Quand sakura fut calmée, sasuké l'embrassa tendrement tout en lui caressant la poitrine/ eh oui eh oui ! La poitrine de sakura à quand même évoluée/.

Sa…. Sasuké-kun il serai peut-être temps de rentrer au campement non ?

Sasuké la regarda septique. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de cette manière /il est bien le seul a se poser cette question/

Sakura si je vais trop vite il faut me le dire.

Je……Il faut que nous rentrions la nuit commence a tomber.

/Bon on va pas non plus décrire toutes les scènes donc pour une raison économique de temps (c'est surtout pour moi) nous allons passez de la forêt au campement quand tout le monde est rentré/

Alors vous avez trouvé quoi ?

Rien au nord.

Rien au sud .

Pareil à l'est.

Nous avons rencontré quelques ninjas étrangers mais sinon c'est tout.

D'accord allez vous reposez on s'occupe de la garde.

O.K

Sakura se dirigea donc vers la tente des filles avec hinata, ino et lumina quand lee la retint par le bras.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura j'ai remarqué que tu ne tournai plus autour de sasuké depuis un petit temps donc si tu veux, je pourrais…

Non lee quand je suis partie en repérage avec sasuké je lui ai dit que je l'aimai et je crois que c'est réciproque mais je n'en suis pas encor sûr.

Ah oui d'accord je vois oui je suis désolé cela a du te gêné d'entendre ça encor une fois hum.

Lee se n'est pas a toi de t'excusé c'est moi …

C'est toi quoi ?

Ah sasuké que fais-tu la ?

Kankurô te cherche c'est votre tour de garde.

Ah bon et bien bonne nuit sakura-chan mais sache que je ne t'en veux paset que je serais toujours la pour toi .

Oui bonne nuit lee à toi aussi sasuké-kun.

Non attend dis-moi si j'ai une chance avec toi.

Et bien je t'aime ça tu le sais mais je ne sais pas si je suis déjà prête pour ……….

Je vois ne t'inquiète pas je ne veux pas te bousculé non plus.

Merci ,mais j'ai encore besoin de temps pour réfléchir, s'il te plait.

D'accord tu me donnera ta réponses quand tu sera prête.

Sakura et sasuké retournèrent chacun dans leur tentes mais dans celle de sakura il y avait un commité d'accueil.

Aloooooooors ?Apparemment tu n'as pas chaumer avec sasuké /sa tu peux le dire/ raconte.

Je ne préfère pas notre relation n'est pas officielle et toi ino comment sa c'est passé ?

A merveille neji et moi nous avons déjà bien avancé /il semblerai que moi aussi je vais un peu vite donc je vais ralentir le rythme au sujet de nos amour en l'occurrence sa sera le couple sasusaku et un autre mystère qui viendra plus tard héhéhé ./.Donc comme je le disais(avant que notre cher auteur ne m'interrompe –SnL :je fais ce que je veux et fais gaffe sinon je te met avec Kisame-la-grosse-face-de-poisson-grillé.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH non neji au secouuuuuuuuurs neji qui arive avec ses kunais dégainé –SnL : tu m'approche et toi tu fini avec deidara(jeune fille plutôt moche appartenant a l'akastuki) –ARGH non sa va continue la fic sinon sa va dégénéré –SnL : lavette-) neji et moi avons commencer a faire notre ronde quand neji m'attrapa par la taille avec ses grandes mains aux doigts si fin ...

Ino laisse tomber les détails inutiles tu veux ?

Bon bon sa va nous nous sommes embrasser avec la langue si vous voulez savoir et celaaurait été plus loin si on n'avait pas du rentré.

Et ?

C'est tout.

C'est ça que tu appelle bien avancé ?

Ben oui.

Laisse tomber et toi lumina avec gaara ?

Euuuuuuuuuuh elle est en train de dormir la.

On la réveille ?

Si tu veux te faire tué vas-y ino mais ce sera sans moi.

Ino courut cherché une jarre d'eau et la balança sur lumina qui se réveilla en hurlant à la mort ce qui alerta tous le campement .

QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ?

C'EST TON ABRUTIE DE PETITE AMIE QUI M'A BALANCE UN SEAU D' EAU DANS LA TRONCHE !

LUMINA ILS N4AURAIENT PAS DU ETRE AU COURANT TU AURAIS DU LA FERMER!ET PUIS TU N'ETAIS PAS SENSER DORMIR TOI?

COMMENT VEUX-TU DORMIR?TES MIAULEMANTS STUPIDES M'ONT REVEILLEE. Et puis va te faire foutrec'est pour me venger du seau .

Tous les garçons se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire en voyant les deux jeunes s'engueuler ,l'une étant complètement trempée et l'autre qui venait de se faire carboniser avec un sort katon. Puis ils fixèrent lumina avec attention et remarquèrent que l'eau avait rendu son pyjama transparent( enfin si on peut appelé sa un pyjama c'est plutôt une chemise avec un short blanc.).

Neji !Je t'interdit de la regarder comme sa et puis toi va te changer !

Je fais ce que je veux d'abord donc si je veux dormir mouillée je le ferai.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

Euh si j'étais vous je ne continuerais pas ça.

AH OUI ET POURQUOI ?

PARCE QU'ON SE FAIT ATTAQUEEEEEEEEEER !

En effet un groupe de ninjas déserteurs de kumo no kuni venait d'apparaître /c'est pas ma faute je vous jure è.é/. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup seulement un petit groupe de 32/ je vous le disais qu'il étaient pas beaucoup- Kiba :mouais en faite c'est toi qui ne sait pas compté - SnL :Toi soit tu veux finir célibataire ou alors castré p-t ?- Kiba : euh nan nan sa va./. Mais ils avaient quand même l'air costauds.

Tiens donc le démon de hana no kuni……..On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Dé……Démon c'est quoi cette histoire ?

* * *

SnL : youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiii finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii sa a été vite quand même.

Kankurô : pfffffffffff tu parle il t'a fallu trois semaine pour l'écrire ce chapitre.

SnL : meume po vrai sa m'as pris une semaine pasque j'étais (déjà) à court d'inspiration.

Naruto : bon bon et moi et moi je fais quasiment rien dans ce chapitre.

SnL : a t'inquiète pas sa viendra un jour .

Sasuke : et il me semblait que tu allait faire un sasusaku.

SnL : o.O t'es si pressé que sa sasuké ?

Sasuke : …………………-.-'

SnL :avoue que tu l'adooooooooooooooooooore.

Sasuke : qui ca ?

SnL : ben sakura.

Sakura : on parle de moi ?

SnL : oui je disais à sasuke que hmpfgikqduvfquyf.

Sakura : mais sasuke pourquoi tu met ta main devant sa bouche alors quelle allait parlé ?

SnL :´´Et a part sa c'est elle la kunoichi la plus intelligente ù.ù´´

Sasuke : c'est parce qu'elle allait baillé.

SnL : Pouah j'étouffe j'ai failli mourir j'ai vu ma vie défiler là pfiouuuuu.bon ben salut je me remet de mes émotions moi.

Sakura : et ce que tu voulais me dire alors.

SnL : euh laisse tomber.


	3. les trois démons sont découverts

Yo les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais lumina et le village de hana no kuni eux oui. Les pensées des persos sont mises entre´´.

Chapitre3 : les trois démons sont découverts.

Rappel : -Tiens donc le démon de hana no kuni……..On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Dé……Démon c'est quoi cette histoire ?

°POV normal°

Naruto c'est pas le moment je vous expliquerais plus tard. En attendant on ferais mieux de s'occuper d'eux.

Les chuunins se regroupèrent en équipes et combattirent chacun 8 ninjas par groupe.

Alors tu fais quoi ici ?

Apparemment le meneur connaissait lumina.

Sa te regarde pas connard…….Minowa canard-man c'est ça ?

Temèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè(enflure) ne m'appèle plus jamais comme sa c'est clair !

Peuh de toute facon t'auras plus l'occasion de me voir !

Lumina lui planta un kunai à coté du cœur ,elle se retourna pour voir ou en était les autres. Sakura combattait avec deux hommes et semblait avoir du mal mais sasuke arriva et les tua tous les deux . Naruto lui s'était débarrassé de trois ninjas grâce a sa technique sexy-méta ,shino avait affublé d'insectes ses deux adversaires et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les voir hurler de peur/ y a pas que lui lol /gaara avait réussit a blessé ses deux adversaires et les avaient attachés à un arbres et les autres attachaient leur prisonniers .

Sale conne tu vas me le payé !

Ouais ouais c'est toujours les plus faibles qui ouvrent le plus leur gueules pas vrai canard- man ?

Va te faire voir !

Où ça ?

Bon sa suffit !Maintenant dites nous qui êtes-vous et d'ou vous venez !

Ouais aussi non on vous torture !

Du calme lee !

Ils viennent de ya no kuni : le village de l'oiseau de nuit et leur organisation s'appelle Shiroi Yuki : Neige Blanche.

Tous le monde se retourna pour faire face a une lumina au visage sans expression mais au regard rempli de tristesse et de mélancolie.

Ils sont sans cesse a ma poursuite car je possède en moi un démon ou plutôt un ange que les gens de mon village appelait ange déchu………………..son nom est yuya :ange de la destruction et du temps .

Alors comme sa toi aussi……..

Naruto que veux-tu dire par toi aussi ?

Ben en faite………….je ne vous l'ais jamais dis mais je suppose que certains s'en doutais( il regarda neji et sasuke )quand j'étais bébé le Yondaime a enfermé en moi le démon renard Kyuubi qui avait détruit le village.

……………Toi au moins tu peux dire que tu as sauvé ton village moi même pas…………………………...tous se que j'ai fait c'est reprendre en moi la divinité de mon pays qui menaçait de décliner si il ne trouvait pas vite un corps pour se fusionner avec l'âme de l'occupant.

Je suis a peu près pareil que toi je suis une machine de guerre crée par mon village qui voulait juste une arme surpuissante ,puis je suis devenu une relique que l'on a essayé de faire disparaître.

Qui a essayé de faire sa ?

Les autres écoutaient abasourdis les révélations que leurs faisais leurs amis suivant comme un match de tennis l'échange de lumina avec gaara .

Mon père ,il a engagé plusieurs mercenaires et même la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus et qui est morte.

Quand lumina entendit sa ,elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur et mis cela sur le compte de l'émotion/ mais non mais non ce n'est pas cela héhé/.

…………..Toi au moins ça n'as pas été……………non laisse tomber ,on ferait mieux de retourner se coucher demain nous auront de la route a faire.

Et on fait quoi pour eux ?

Tous le monde regarda les prisonniers qui se recroquevillèrent sur eux même.

Relâchez les, et vous si vous revenez je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuez c'est claire ?

Pff on se reverra face de poule.

Grrrrrr minowa retourne dans ta mare ,tu es la honte du peuple des canards dégage.

Et les ninjas de ya no kuni se retirèrent en leurs promettant milles souffrances lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

Bon on va se coucher oui ou merde ?

Lumina a raison mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder. Au faite c'est le tour de garde de qui ?

…………………………BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Je vois bon c'est pas grave je vais le faire…………..seule si ça te dérange pas gaara .

Je préfèrerai que vous le fassiez à deux/ le tour de garde bien sur voyons voyons/ ce n'est pas prudent de rester seule les ninjas pourraient être encore là, mieux vaut être en groupe .

Ok ok sa va on le fait ensemble, allez vous coucher maintenant.

Hi hi hi avoue que tu veux rester seule avec gaara.

NARUTO VA TE COUCHER OU TU ES MORT !

Naruto alla se coucher non sans continuer à charrier lumina qui avait (légèrement ) les nerfs à vifs. Puis quand les jeunes gens furent coucher.

……………………………….

Un silence pesant s'abattit entre les deux jeunes gens .

´´Bon allez mon vieux c'est a toi d'engager la conversation´´

´´Ouf je suis soulagée au moins il ne me parle pas et ne pose pas de questions sur ce qui c'est passez tantôt de toute façon je n'ais pas l'intention de lui révéler mon secret non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit lui ?´´

Lumina..

Humm qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tout à l'heure tu n'as pas terminer ta phrase .

´´Et merde moi qui pensais qu'il avait oublier/ mais mon gaara à moi n'oublie jamais rien sauf les truc chiant´´

C'est parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de la finir c'est trop personnelle.

Hum…………….vas-y dit moi je veux tout connaître de toi les moindres détails de ton passé .

PARCE QUE TU CROIT QUE JE VAIS TOUT TE DEBALER COMME SA TOI ? NAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ? TU PENSES QUE CA ME PLAIS D'ETRE ICI A FAIRE SEMBLANT D'ETRE UNE GENTILLE PETITE FILLE QUI N'AS AUCUN PROBLEMES ?TU TE FOURRES LE DOIGT DANS L'ŒIL PAUVRE CON JE SUIS PAS AUSSI FACILE A CERNER . C'EST CLAIR ?

Lumina s'était levée et pendant son discours les larmes avaient commencer a perlés sur ses joues. Elle voulut partir en courant pour ne pas lui offrir le spectacle désolant d'une kunoichi faible et en larmes mais gaara l'a retenu fermement par le poignet .

LACHE-MOI, FICHE MOI LA PAIX.

Le jeune homme la tira par la bras ,elle fut déséquilibrée tomba directement entre ses bras /c.- à.- d. sur son torse comme de part hasard sa fait bien les choses non /.

Non ne pars pas reste près de moi ,toujours, je veux t'avoir à coté de moi à chaque instant de la nuit et du jour .

Au chuchotement de gaara , lumina rougit et se releva en lui lançant en pleine figure :

Je ne veux pas pleuré, je n'ai jamais pleuré devant personnes et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ca va commencer alors si tu raconte sa à quelqu'un je te tue compris ?

Mais bien sur .Hey au faite maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je le dise sa te dirais pas de sortir avec moi ?

Peu moi sortir avec un gars comme toi qui utilise le chantage?………..Ouais pourquoi pas ?……..Ok c'est d'accord.

YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIII JE SAVAIS QUE TU DIRAIS OUI !

Et oui même si ils se croyaient seuls, naruto avait quand même tout en entendu ,non en faite tout le monde avait tout entendu.Normal quand lumina crie tous le monde entend tout à 4km à le ronde.

Et ben dites donc c'est pas trop tôt je pensais que vous n'alliez jamais vous déclarez.

Tenten occupe toi de tes oignons ok ?

Roooooooooooh lumina pourquoi tu es toute rouge comme sa ?

Bon vous avez finis oui ?

Nan et on va te charrier encor longtemps la dessus tu peux me croire.

Au secours, bon moi je vais me coucher vous vous démerdez pour les tours de gardes moi j'ai fait le mien bonne nuit.

Attends un peu toi.

Quoi ?

En se retournant lumina vit que gaara s'approchait dangereusement de son visage et par instinct elle recula mais rencontra un arbre/ tiens il étais pas là tous à l'heure magie magie/ . Gaara posa ses deux mains de chaque cotés du visage de lumina/ il doit être gros l'arbre hein dis donc c'est un centenaire / pour l'empêché de partir et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lumina laissa échapper un gémissement contre ses lèvres et les entre ouvrit pour y passer sa langue et commença à explorer la bouche du jeune homme /ou c'est chaud là faut pas baver sur l'écran ni sur les touches sinon sa marche plus/ un peu surpris par tant d'audace mais continua quand même jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'oxygène.

Bonne nuit ma mina./c'est quoi ce surnom ?-gaara : j'en sais rien c'est toi qui écrit je te ferais dire/

Bonne nuit gaara.

Et nous avons donc une lumina rouge pivoine qui parti en courant vers la tente des filles.

OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH lumina c'était chaud dis donc.

TA GUEULE.

Et naruto se pris un poing dans la face.

Bon pour le tour dernier tour de garde on va faire shino et chôji sa vous va ?

Ouais .

…………

Temari s'approcha de shikamaru et l'enlaça par derrière.

Huuuuuuuuuuuuuum j'adore quand tu prends des initiatives comme sa .

Shikamaru t'as pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit à ma sœur .

Ouais ouais.

Et le jeune garçon mis un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie……….enfin pas si chaste que sa mais sa personne peut le voir.

Après que toutes les filles soient rentrées dans la tente, elles commencèrent une bonne discutions mais durent quand même attendre un peu après temari.

Dis moi lumina ,pourquoi tu es comme sa avec naruto ?

Muh ? Pourquoi sa te pose un problème temari ?

Ben nan mais quand même…….

Pffffffff en faite j'adore naruto je le considère comme un petit frère mais je peux pas m'en pécher de l'ennuyer et puis qui aime bien châtie bien ha ha .

Grompf

Quoi ?

Nan j'ai rien dit.

Ce que les filles ignoraient c'est que naruto avait eu la très bonne idée de venir écouter leur conversation et que c'est lui qui avait essayé de parler mais sasuke lui avait mis sa main devant la bouche pour ne pas qu'il sa fasse entendre.

Dis sakura comment se fait-il que tu ne veuille pas sortir avec sasuke ?

Et c'est toi qui me le demande alors que toi tu faisait toute une histoire pour pas être avec gaara !

Oui mais moi j'avais une bonne raison alors répond.

Sasuke derrière la tente fronça les sourcils .

´´Nan mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-là comme si moi je demandais à gaara comment elle embrasse ´´

/Quoi que sasuke avoue que tu es tenté de le faire . hi hi/

Pfffffffffff ben en fait je trouve que sasuke va trop vite pour moi je l'aime et tout mais sa va trop vite c'est nouveau pour moi sa fait bizarre qu'il s'intéresse à moi tout d'un coup alors que pendant 5ans il n'as pas fait attention à moi une seule fois

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmh je vois donc tu as besoin de temps si j'ai tout bien compris ?En faite si tu veux mon avis tu te prend trop la tête avec ça laisse faire le temps sasuke est un chic type du peu que je le connais à mon avis il ne te bousculera pas, et puis il t'aime non alors fonce !

Oui mais ……………

Mais quoi ?

Sakura regarda autour d'elle ,les autres filles dormais normal il faut dire qu'il était quand même 4h00 du matin .

Promet-moi que si j'ai un problème je peux venir t'en parler promet le moi !

Euh oui ok mais la on ferais mieux de dormir .

Oui tu as raison bonne nuit .

Ouais c'est sa bonne nuit a dans 4 heures hé .

Et les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent paisiblement/ moi si j'étais elle je serais crevée./ ce qui obligea les garçons à retourner dans leur tente. Même si deux d'entre eux arboraient des sourires satisfaits /c'est sasuke et gaara pour ceux qui n'avaient pas deviner/.

Le lendemain tous le monde se leva en même temps sauf…………..naruto et kiba.

Bon qui va les réveillé ?

Moi je veux bien pour naruto héhé.

Je vais faire kiba.

Tous le monde se retourna vers tenten pour les filles avec un sourire malicieux et les garçon un regard suspicieux.

Et pourquoi se serait toi qui irais pour naruto ?

Oui c'est vrai c'est pas toi sa petite amie lumina !

Ooooooooo joue pas les protecteurs avec hinata je vais pas lui piquer naruto quand même j'ai déjà gaara ,c'est juste pour m'amuser.

Laisse là neji je lui fait confiance.

Merci hina-chan. Bon on y va tenten ?

Ouais j'arrive !

Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent dans la tente qui ressemblait à un dépotoir normal vu que c'est celle des garçons .Toute deux se regardèrent eurent un sourire malicieux s'approchèrent des garçons et leur crièrent dans les oreilles.

DEBOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT C'EST L'HEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUREEEEEEEEE !

OUAH !QUOI ?QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?

HEIN ?QUOI ?AKAMARU ATTAQUE !

Et les deux jeunes filles sortir de la tête en hurlant de rire suivies de près par un naruto et un kiba rouge de colère qui leur juraient qu'ils allaient les tuer.

Bon dépêchez-vous de vous habillez on va bientôt partir les filles ont déjà ranger leur tente ils ne reste plus que la notre.

Ouais c'est bon du calme .

Euh…..sakura je pourrais te parler ?

Hum oui sasuke bien sur que se passe-t-il ?

Sasuke pris la jeune fille a part pendant que les autres repliaient la tente.

Cela va peut-être te sembler précipiter et puis je t'avais que je saurais attendre mais je n'y arrive pas………… sakura veux-tu resté avec moi enfin je veux dire sortir avec moi oui ou non ?

Je…….je…………

* * *

SnL :la suite au prochaine épisode 

Sasuke : naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan tu peux pas faire sa quand même j'allais enfin savoir.

Sakura : et moi je lui réponds quoi ?

SnL : mystère ´´En faite je ne le sais même pas moi même j'écris comme sa viens donc je n'ais pas d'idée prédéfinie de ce que je vais faire´´.

Lumina : dis donc tu m'ais faite un peu trop sentimentale dans ce chapitre je trouve !

SnL : ah bon moi je trouve pas.

Gaara : moi non plus tu étais parfaite.

Tous le monde :´´A sa il va pas s'en plaindre lui´´.

Naruto : bah moi je trouve sa de plus en plus marrent surtout les engueulades .

SnL : ouais ouais bon ben salut.


	4. doute et préparation de vengeance

Hello comment va ? bon ben c'est partis pour un quatrième chapitre hein ! les personnes ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sauf luminayamée , le village de ya no kuni , l'organisation de shiroi yuki , minowa et le démon yuya .bonne lecture .

Chapitre4 : doute et préparation de vengeance.

Rappel : -Cela va peut-être te sembler précipiter et puis je t'avais que je saurais attendre mais je n'y arrive pas………… sakura veux-tu resté avec moi enfin je veux dire sortir avec moi oui ou non ?

Je…….je…………

°POV de sakura°

´´Bon si je veux lui dire c'est le moment et puis je n'ai qu'à suivre les conseilles de lumina´´

.-Alors ?C'est encore trop tôt ?

.-Non non je suis d'accord pour être avec toi.

.-Tu es sûre de toi ?

.-Oui je t'aime et je veux être avec toi c'est tous ce qui m'importe .

.-Très bien cela te gène si je l'annonce officiellement devant les autres ?

.-Non fais ce que tu veux.

.-D 'accord.

Sakura parti voulut partir vers le groupe mais sasuke la retint par le bras.

.-Qui a-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse sasuke posa ses lèvres sur celles de sakura qui les entre ouvrit en une invite silencieuse .

´´Oui maintenant je suis prête , prête pour toi sasuke et seulement pour toi.´´

Comme si il avait lu ses pensées sasuke releva la tête et lui murmura :

.-Merci sakura si tu savais combien je t'aime.

´´Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre sa sortir de sa bouche/ je dois vous dire que moi non plus j'en reste baba ./´´

.-Moi aussi je t'aime sasuke .

.-Ca je le sais vu le nombre de fois que tu me l'as dis.

Sa remarque n'était pas méchante vu le sourire malicieux qui se dessinait peu à peu sur le beau /humhum/ visage de sasuke.

´´Ouah il est vachement sexy comme sa ´´.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus et sakura se demandât si il lisait dans ses pensées. Puis sasuke lui dit qu'il était peut-être temps de retourné près des autres pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

°POV normal°

Lumina remarqua que le visage de sakura était plus détendu et que sauske semblait satisfait.

´´je suppose qu'ils se sont enfin mis ensembles du moins je l'espère.´´

.-Hey écouter tous le monde sakura et moi avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Tous le monde se retourna vers eux sauf lumina qui maintenant affichait un sourire ravi. Sasuke se tourna et fouilla son visage en quête d'un signe d'approbation et vu qu'elle lui souriait. Il lui rendit son sourire et sans réfléchir se pencha et effleura les lèvres de la jeune fille avec les siennes sous les yeux ébahis des autres membres du groupe.

.-Mais……mais……..sakura………..sakura-chan comment se fait-il que………. ?

.-Du calme lee nous sommes ensembles.

.-Ah Ah bon donc vous venez de lui dire que vous étiez d'accord pour…..

.-Moui c'est cela.

.-Sakura-chan je veux que tu sache que je serais encore et toujours là pour toi .

.-Merci lee.

.-TOUTE MES FELICITATIONS.

.-Ha ha merci lumina c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu me décider je te dois une fière chandelle !

.-Pas toi ,sasuke car si je n'étais pas intervenue c'est lui qui en aurais le plus pâti hi hi.

Gaara se glissa discrètement derrière lumina et la pris par la taille.

.-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais toi ?

.-Rien rien.

Lumina se retourna et embrassa gaara qui était sur le point de lui rétorquer en voyant cela , naruto et hinata firent de même ainsi que neji et ino , shikamaru et temari , sasuke et sakura et les autres garçons restèrent là à se fixer comme des cons.

.-Mais au faites dites moi il ne resterais pas une fille qui n'est pas casée /bien vu kankurô il t'en as fallu du temps/.

.-Si mais c'est pas touche tenten est à moi !

.-Oulà du calme kiba.

Tous les couples arrêtèrent de s'embrassé pour regardé ce qu'il se passait .

.-On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

.-Oui c'est môssieur kiba qui veut s'approprier la dernière fille qu'il reste !

.-Pardon ?

.-Ha ha ha ah aha trop drôle il se dispute pour tenten !

.-Et tu trouve sa drôle lumina?

.-Ouais pourquoi ?

.-Pasque je vais finir célibataiiiiiiiiiiiire !

.-Mais non lee t'as qu'as devenir pd !

.-Dis-moi gaara tu veux revoir ta petite amie vivante oui ou non ?

.-Hé oh je suis là !

.-Du moment que tu ne l'abîmes pas trop tu fais ce que tu veux !

.-NE PARLER PAS DE MOI COMME SI JE N'ETAIS PAS LA ALORS QUE JE SUI JUSTE A COTER !

.-Ouais ouais du calme et avance je te signale que les autres sont déjà partis !

.-A qui la faute si je traînes ?

.-Pas moi !

.-Ben tiens c'est la faute du poisson peut-être ?

Et sur cette excès de colère lumina parti en tête de groupe laissant un lee décontenancé et un gaara mort de rire .

.-Grrrrrrrrrrr les garçons m'exaspèrent !

.-Pourquoi un problème avec gaara ?

En entendant cela toutes les fille se sont regroupées autour de lumina qui avait les larmes au yeux /ouais vive la solidarité entre filles c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux lol./

.-Hey pleure pas qu'est-ce qu'il a ?Vous vous êtes disputer ?

.-Non non mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se fiche de moi tout à l'heure il parlait de moi avec lee comme si j'étais transparente !

Les filles se jetèrent un regard étonner et se retournèrent pour fusillé du regard le pauvre jeune homme qui se demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ces drôles de regards.

.-Mais pourtant ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de mon frère de faire cela je pense qu'au contraire il a fait cela pour te protéger. Je le sais , j'en suis sur .

.-Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?

Et oui sakura tenait maintenant beaucoup à lumina et ne voulait pas la faire souffrir ,elles étaient comme deux sœurs maintenant que les masques étaient tomber même ino ne savait pas autant de choses sur sakura .

.-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'en suis aussi sur ?

.-Oui !

_**FLASH BACK : **_

Temari pris gaara a part et se planta en face de lui les poings sur les hanches.

.-Quoi ? j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

.-Tu es sur de toi avec lumina ? tu n'as pas peur de la décevoir ou quelque chose du genre ?

.-Nan pourquoi ?

.-Eh bien je m'inquiète pour toi c'est nouveaux tout sa ,tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie avant et ….

.-Te fais pas de bile je l'aime et je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse je te l'assure grande sœur.

.-Bon si tu es sur de toi je te fais confiance et je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible ,tu as déjà tellement souffert.

.-Oui mais maintenant c'est finis !Et puis regarde, kankurô lui me fais confiance , il m'as seulement félicité c'est tout.

.-Moui

.-Aller va te coucher.

.-Bonne nuit p'tit frère !

FIN FLASH BACK 

.-Parce que c'est mon frère et que je le connais c'est tout. Je sais aussi qu'il t'aime vraiment lumina et qu'il ne veut que ton bonheur .

.-Mer…….Merci temari c'est vraiment réconfortant je te fais confiance.

.-Aller va retrouver mon frère !

.-Moui !

Lumina courut directement sur gaara qui se trouvait au milieu des garçons que se posaient des questions sur ce subit attroupement de la part des filles .Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus et l'embrassa éperdument ce qui provoqua des réactions plutôt positive de la part des garçons /non tu m'étonnes là /.Gaara fut étonner par cette soudaine action de la jeune fille mais répondit quand même au baiser de la jeune fille .

.-Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut ce soudain élan affectueux ?Quoique je ne m'en plain pas !

.-Je…….je me suis mise à douter…………….douter de la sincérité de tes sentiments et j'en suis désolée je sais maintenant que je peux avoir une totale confiance en toi et tes sentiments.

La jeune fille avait nicher sa tête au creux de l'épaule de gaara qui la regarda tendrement .Puis il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au groupe qui s'était éloigner pour leur laisser de l'intimité et pour commencer a préparer le diner car ils avaient déjà bien avancer sur la route qui les mèneraient vers leur point finale.

.-Alors vous avez finis de vous bécoter ?

.-Nan beuuuuuuuuh je fais ce que je veux d'abord !

.-Mouais mais tu pourrais au moins le lâcher pour qu'il puisse manger !

.-Tu es jaloux kiba que tu réagis ainsi ?

.-Hein ? pourquoi tu dis sa ?

.-Ben depuis que les couples ont commencé à se former tu es devenu de plus en plus exécrable et …..

.-Quoi ? moi exécrable ?

.-Tiens qu'est-ce que je disais en plus tu deviens agressif et sa deviens chiant .

Tous les autres chuunins approuvèrent en hochant la tête avec un grand sérieux malgré la situation hilarante même si certain d'entre eux arboraient un petit sourire en coin.

.-Et à ton avis comment pourrais-je remédier à la situations ?

.-Trouve toi une petite amie ,tiens tenten en meure d'envie .

.-Quoi ? nan mais depuis quand tu parles pour les autres toi ?

.-Depuis que certaines personnes sont trop timides pour le faire maintenant mange et tais-toi s'te plait !

Et la discussion se finit là malgré la tête boudeuse de kiba ,les rouge soutenu des joues de tenten et la satisfaction de lumina. Lumina et les autres /surtout chôji /mangèrent avec beaucoup d'appétit.

.-Et ben quelle estomac que tu as .

.-Comme qui dirait mon p'tit sasu les émotions ça et en émotions j'en ai eu pour mon compte ce matin même.

.-Ouais t'as raison imotô-chan /petite sœur / c'est pour ça que moi je manges beaucoup de ramen au faite merci d'avoir penser à en amener !

.-De rien mais dit moi naruto pour quoi tu m'as appelée petite sœur ?

.-Euuuuuuuuh ben parce que vu que tu me considère comme ton frère je fais pareil !

.-A ouais logique et pas con .

.-Euuuuuuuuuh sakura-chan tu veux que je t'aide a ranger les sacs ?

.-Hey ne t'approche pas de sakura-chan gros sourcil c'est la petite amie de sasuke.

.-Ouais naruto a raison va t'épiler les sourcils !

.-CELA N'AS RIEN AVOIR AVEC CE QUE NARUTO VIENS DE DIRE ANDOUILLE !

.-C 'est moi que tu traites d'andouilles face de poulpe ?

.-Peuh tu ne m'arrive pas à la cheville.

.-C'est sur que niveau conneries je peux pas faire mieux.

.-Bon vous avez finis vous deux ? on peut repartir.

.-Ouais ouais sa va.

Lee et lumina partirent dans deux directions opposées , lumina vers gaara que discutais avec sasuke et sakura et lee qui partis vers ino et neji !Shikamaru regarda le tableau de loin !

´´Et bien c'est pas joli joli tout ca /sa tu l'as dis mon vieux / quel tentions il faudrait résoudre le problème mais j'ai pas envie c'est trop dure.´´

.-Et ben shikamaru à quoi tu pense ?

.-hum a lee j'ai remarquer quelque tentions dans le groupe et je me demande qui ou qu'est-ce qui en est l'auteur.

Temari ,neji ,ino et kiba avaient rejoints lee et shikamaru et les écoutaients avec attention .

.-Moi je sais qui en est l'auteur.

Tous se retournèrent pour faire face à kiba qui était très sérieux et avait de al haine et du mépris dans le regard .

.-Et qui est-ce ?

.-Mais vous êtes tous aveugles ou quoi depuis que cette nana est arrivée (il pointât du doigt lumina qui discutais joyeusement avec gaara ,naruto, sasuke, sakura ,hinata et tenten .) notre groupe est disperser ,elle a foutu la merde.

.-Moi je suis d'accord avec lui ,elle m'as pris sakura avant elle me disait tous j'étais sa meilleur amie et maintenant plus rien c'est à peine si elle me parle encore.

.-Ouais c'est vrai par ca faute j'ai perdu aussi ma sakura-chan c'est elle qui lui a dit de ce mettre avec sasuke et de se lâcher si elle n'avait pas été la je serais peut-être à la place de sasuke !

.-Ohé du calme moi je suis contente qu'elle soit là ,elle rend mon frère heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi .

.-Moi je ne le suis pas elle est un peu trop collante avec hinata .

.-Neji ! Elles sont juste amie c'est tout rien de plus.

.-Moi je ne m'occupe pas de sa vous faites ce que vous voulez mais ne prennes pas la dedans c'est clair ?

.-SHIKAMARU ! Tu ne vas pas les laisser faire quand même ?

.-Je ne m'en n'occupe pas nuance .

.-Mais !

.-Pas de mais maintenant viens on avance !

Shikamaru et temari s'éloignèrent et se joignirent à kankurô , chôji et shino qui étaient en grande conversations sur les alliance entre pays .

.-Bon maintenant que miss rabat joie est partie qu'allons-nous faire au sujet de lumina ?

* * *

SnL : et voilouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii vous en pensez quoi ?

Naru : un vrai torchon !

SnL : quoi il un problème le gamin ? fais gaffe je peux toujours te faire rompre et te mettre avec voyooooooooooons SHINO !

Naru :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGH NOOOOOOOOON.

SnL : shino t'es d'accord ?

Shino : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………mmmmmmmmm………..fais ce qu tu veux

SnL : niark niark alors que va faire le quatuor maléfique dans le prochain chapitre ?

Le dit quatuor : QUI EST MALEFIQUE ?

SnL : on se calme on se clame au faite j'y pense je ferais bien revenir itachi qu'es vous en penser ?

Itachi : moi en tous cas sa me vas !

Sasu : lou si tu fais sa je vais le tuer !

SnL : essaye seulement (l'auteur qui montre son poing) et tu te tape sa dans la face.

Sasu qui se casse près de sakura.

SnL : et vous les autres vous en pensez quoi ?

Tous les persos : c'est ok fais ce que tu veux !

Naru : nan moi je suis d'accord avec le p'tit sasu si il vient sa va me faire du texte en moins il va me piquer le premier rôle et toutes la bouffe .

SnL : te fais pas avoir avec de la bouffe sa fait pitié tu régis comme un singe p-t que c'est son instinct animale qui ressort lol !Bon tchao !


	5. Nouveaux persos et crêpages de chignons

Les persos de naruto ne m'appartienne pas sauf luminayamée et le village de ya no kuni bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : Nouveaux persos et crêpages de chignons

Rappel : Shikamaru et temari s'éloignèrent et se joignirent à kankurô , chôji et shino qui étaient en grande conversations sur les alliance entre pays .

Bon maintenant que miss rabat joie est partie qu'allons-nous faire au sujet de lumina ?

°POV normal°

.-Moi je propose de la lincher !

.-Nan ca c'est pas assez il faut vraiment qu'elle ait mal et qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour elle ?

.-Gaara./ bouuuuuuuuuuuuh que je suis méchanteuuuuuuuuus./

.-Et que pense-tu faire ?

.-Faire croire à lumina que gaara l'as trompes.

.-Moui ça c'est une très bonne mais qui va faire cela ino toi tu es déjà casée et franchement je ne pense pas que l'un de nous veulent le faire.

.-Oui sauf que j'ai entendu les senseis parler d'un groupe qui devrait nous rejoindre dans quelques kilomètres dans la ville de toboé /hurlement/ c'est un groupe de filles trois filles sa tombe bien .

.-Et comment tu sais sa toi ?

.-J'ai lus sur leur lèvres avec mon byakugan quand je suis allé leur poser des questions sur le voyage .

.-Super neji je t'adore tu es géniale.

.-Attention il faut aussi qu'au moins une des trois filles tombe amoureuse de gaara .

.-Sa sera facile vu le canon qu'il est devenu !

.-Ah oui tu le trouve canon ? Et moi alors ?

.-Toi aussi tu es très beau neji !

Et c'est vrai gaara avait beaucoup grandit ,maintenant il faisait 1m 86 et ses magnifiques cheveux rouges lui arrivaient à la base du cou .Il avait même failli devenir kazekage mais avait préférer attendre donc il était devenu le futur kazekage.

Un mois plus tard le petit groupe arriva dans la ville de toboé où ils trouvèrent leur senseis à l'entrée du village avec une un petit groupe former de trois jeunes filles qui devaient avoir 15 ou 16 ans et les tentions n'étaient toujours pas dissipées.

.-Yô les jeunes avez fais vite on vous attendais pour demain.

.-Mais que faites vous là kakashi-sensei ?

.-Je suis venus vous présentez de nouveaux membres qui vont se joindre à vous elles viennent de yuki no kuni : le village de la neige .Bon j'y vais tchao les jeunes je vous laisse faire les présentations.

Et les senseis disparurent dans un nuages de fumées et les trois jeunes filles se retournèrent vers le groupe pour se présenter.

.-Bonjour je m'appelle nadeshiko /œillets /takiwa j'ai 16 ans et je suis la chef d'équipe je suis enchantée.

La jeune fille avait des cheveux violets qui lui arrivaient au épaules et un regard turquoise assez rieur avec un sourire franc.Elle avait un pantalon noir et un simple t-shirt bleu marine.

.-Je m'appelle aya mioshi j'ai aussi 16 ans ,mon prénom veux dire beauté sauvage ,et je trouve qu'il m'as été très bien attribuer d'ailleurs j'ai l'intention de sortir avec toi (elle pointât du doigt gaara )et je me fiche de savoir si tu as une petite amie ou non tu seras à moi .

Cheveux blonds presque blancs et des yeux mauves pastels la jeune fille était pleine d'arrogance et d'assurance.

.-Pouah ne faite pas attention à ce qu'elle dit ,elle est bien trop prétentieuse moi c'est yué /lune en chinois / et je me charge de remettre cette petite impertinente à sa place.

Par contre celle-ci avait l'air plus réfléchie ,avec son visage serein encadrer de ses cheveux brun comme du chocolat et avec des yeux du vert océan qui rassurerai une personne timide.

.-Hi hi hi je m'appelle luminayamée koumée momiji tomoé Myazawa, j'ai 17 ans et je viens d'un village qui s'appelle hana no kuni et je suis la petite amie de gaara .J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien le chef de notre groupe est shikamaru nara un très grand stratège mais aussi un fainéant incorrigible ha ha .

Yué et nadeshiko lui firent un grand sourire et la remercièrent pour cette accueil des plus chaleureux mais aya ,elle , l'assassinat du regard/ si un regard pouvais tuer elle ne serais plus là lol/ et la pointât du doigt en clamant haut et fort :

.-C'est moi qui aurais gaara alors prépare tes mouchoirs ma petite car bientôt tu vas mourir de chagrin.

.-Je ne pense pas que je pleurerais ta mort car si tu t'approche trop près de lui je te tuerais et ne m'appelle pas petite car la plus jeune des deux c'est toi.

Et lumina lui fit un grand sourire tandis que gaara s'approchait d'elle et l'enlaça par la taille en rétorquant à aya :

.-Tu peux toujours essayer de me séduire mais tu n'y arrivera pas car j'ai bien la ferme intention d'épouser lumina.

.-Quoi ? frérot la tu vas trop loin c'est un peu tôt non ?

.-Du calme kankurô ,gaara et moi en avons déjà parler et nous sommes d'accord pour ne pas précipiter les choses, mais il n'en reste pas moins que nous avons l'intention de nous marier.

**_FLASH BACK :_**

.-Lumina pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dis que tu avais des doutes ?J'aurai pu te rassurer !

.-Je………Je ne voulais pas que tu le prenne mal et j'avais peur de ta réactions je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

.-Alors tu as préférer tous garder pour toi et souffrir seule ?

.-Je n'étais pas seule temari était là aussi ,c'est grâce à elle si maintenant je n'ai plus aucun doute .Nous lui. devons une fière chandelle ha ha.

.-Epouse-moi !

.-Pardon ?

.-Epouse-moi je te jure que je serais un bon mari et que je t'apporterais tous le confort que tu voudras et puis je serais bientôt kazekage.

.-Gaara je t'aime mais tu ne pense pas que c'est un peu tôt je n'ai que 17 ans je te demandes juste d'attendre mes 20 ans et on verra à ce moment-là si tu le veux toujours.

.-Alors dans ce cas-là nous n'avons qu'à nous fiancer !

.-Toi quand tu as une idée tu ne la lâche pas ! Mais es-tu sûre de toi ? Car jamais je n'accepterai un divorce donc tu devras t'engager pour toute ta vie réfléchit bien !

.-C'est tout vu donne-moi ta main gauche !

Lumina la lui tendis et gaara y glissa une bague en or avec un saphir bleu océan comme ses yeux /on se demande ce qu'il fait avec sa dans sa poche mais on va dire qu'ils se sont arrêter dans une ville et que gaara est aller la cherchée à se moment-là/.

.-Maintenant tu m'appartiens tu es à moi ,tout entière .

.-Oui et toi pareillement !

La jeune fille avait nicher sa tête au creux de l'épaule de gaara qui la regarda tendrement .Puis il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au groupe qui s'était éloigner pour leur laisser de l'intimité et pour commencer a préparer le dîner car ils avaient déjà bien avancer sur la route qui les mèneraient vers leur point finale.

FIN FLASH BACK 

.-Et vous n'avez prévenu personne ?

lumina se tourna vers gaara et ils se regardèrent avec étonnement et dirent en même temps :

.-Je croyais que tu t'en chargeais.

Silence et ils reprirent de plus belle :

.-Non c'étais à toi de le faire !

Les autres se regardèrent et rirent face à leurs deux amis qui se chamaillais comme chien et chat .

.-Bah c'est pas grave maintenant ils sont au courant pas vrai ?

.-Oui !

Et gaara l'embrassa fougueusement et lumina entre ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue de gaara qui commença à jouer avec la sienne. Il posa ses mains sur les fesse de lumina pour l'enlacer plus étroitement mais ils furent interrompue par aya qui poussa lumina très loin de gaara /NON MAIS QUELLE SCANDALE ,ELLE A PAS LE DROIT ! –Gaara : je te signale que c'est toi qui écrit la fic alors arrête de râler- SnL :toi vas à la niche / et lui hurla dessus.

.-NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE LUI MAINTENANT IL EST A MOI COMPRIS ?

Lumina avait pris cela à la rigolade au début mais là ,cette gamine commençait à l'agacée sérieusement.

°POV de Lumina°

´´Elle commence vraiment à m'emmerder celle-là si maintenant je ne peux même plus faire ce que je veux avec mon petit ami ´´

.-Hey Toi ne touche pas au petit ami de ma sœur .

´´Et bien sur ce coup je te félicite naruto tu interviens à temps´´

.-Il a raison tu viens d'arriver tu ferais mieux de te taire car elle ici depuis plus longtemps et est plus forte que toi alors fiche lui la paix à elle et à gaara.

Sasuke et naruto c'étaient placer devant lumina en disant cela comme pour créer un mur entre elle et aya.

.-Oooooooooooooh mais la petite lumina à besoin de gros nazes pour se défendre ?

.-JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER D'EUX COMME SA ET PUIS TU VAS ARRÊTER SES CAPRISES DE PETITE GAMINE CAR TU COMMENCE A M'AGACER A LA FIN !

.-Très bien rétorquer ,tu ne trouve pas nadeshiko ?

.-Oui elle s'ait s'y prendre.

Kiba ,ino ,neji et lee se placèrent devant aya et fusillèrent lumina du regard.

.-T'as pas à lui parler comme sa lumina je te ferais dire que toi non plus sa ne fait pas longtemps que tu es là alors arrête de faire la fière ok ?

.-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ino ?

.-Elle a raison tu croit que parce que tu es avec gaara cela te donne tout les droits ?

.-Neji toi aussi ?Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

.-Rien on a seulement ouvert les yeux !

.-Kiba ? Mais pourquoi dis tu cela ?

.- Depuis que lumina est ici je sais pas si vous avez remarquer mais le groupe est disperser et c'est la grosse merde ,exemple : sakura qui ne reste plus avec ino et hinata pareil avec neji !

.-Si j'ai changer quelque chose à vos habitudes j'en suis désolée je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'accuser de tout le maux de la terre non plus .

.-Ouais elle a raison et puis sa ne fait jamais de mal de nouveaux changements cela ne peut être que bénéfiques dans notre situations !Alors maintenant sa suffit !

.-Le leader à parler !

.-Naruto-kun se n'est pas à prendre à la légère cela aurait pu devenir catastrophique. Un désaccord dans un aussi grand groupe que le nôtre ce n'est pas bon !

.-Hinata à raison alors maintenant si quelqu'un à quelque chose à reprocher qu'il le dise en face et je ne veux pas que vos problèmes d'amour interfère dans le travail d'équipe !Maintenant allons à l'auberge !

°POV noraml°

Lumina resta en retrait et regarda aya se pendre au cou de gaara qui essayait de la décrocher tant bien que mal .

Sakura se retourna et remarqua que lumina n'avait pas bouger ,pas d'un seul centimètre .Sasuke se retourna car sakura avait l'air captivée par quelque chose et il lui demande ce qui attira tant son attention.

.-Regarde lumina n'a pas bouger et elle a l'aire triste et reste la tête baissée !

.-Hum ! EH LUMINA TU VIENS OUI OU NON ?

Tous le groupe se retourna étonner et lumina redressa pour fixer sasuke et lui répondis laconiquement :

.-Je vais faire un tour alors ne vous occuper pas de moi !

.-Et comment vas-tu faire pour trouver l'auberge où nous sommes descendu ?

.-Je me débrouillerai.

.-Très bien alors allons-y !

.-Attends je vais avec toi !

.-Je ne préfèrerais pas ino .

.-J'ai dis que je venais alors je viens .

.-Bon fais comme tu veux !

Et les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent ,lumina n'accorda même pas un regard à son petit ami qui se posait pas mal de questions/ quelle prise de tête vous trouvez pas /.

.-Gaara chéri tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber cette truie je suis bien mieux qu'elle !

.-Fiche moi la paix et arrête de me coller ,t'es lourd à la fin !

.-Aya laisse tomber et fiche lui la paix tu vois pas qu'il est accro à lumina !

.-Pfffffffffff ne dis pas de bêtises yué ,lumina est vraiment plus moche que moi il m'aimera forcément un jour !

.-Oui dans tes rêves peut-être car contraire à toi cette lumina n'as pas l'air superficielle et je dirais même qu'elle est plutôt sympathique et chaleureuse .

.-Nadeshiko ?Toi aussi tu te mets contre moi ?

Un peu plus loin gaara avait pris kiba à part et il n'avait pas l'air content !

.-Quoi ?Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

.-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de faire sa ? Tu fais plus confiance à une fille que tu connais depuis 5 minutes plutôt qu'as une fille que tu connais depuis presque deux mois ?

.-Excuse-moi je me sui laissé emporter mais tu vois j'avais les nerfs et ca à lâcher je reconnais que je suis aller un peu trop loin.

.-Moi je te crois par contre lumina est très susceptible et si j'étais toi je lui présenterai des excuses ,elle te pardonnera sûrement et restera plus avec toi pour renouer un lien plus fort que celui que vous aviez avant ! T'en dis quoi ?

.- Moi je suis pour !

Dans une forêts non loin de là sur la bordure du village.

.-Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure ,je me suis conduite comme une idiote mais j'ai eu l'impression que tu me volais ma meilleure amie et je me suis sentie sans reperds même si j'avais neji je ne pouvais pas me confier à lui pour des trucs de filles tu vois ?

.-Oui je me suis sentie pareil au début et je connais un très bon moyens pour y remédier .

Lumina se tourna vers ino avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Ino ne voyait pas cela d'un très bone œil.

.-Et à quoi tu penses ?

.-Huuuuuuuuuuuum voyons voyons………………..

* * *

SnL : voilà voilà alors à quoi pense lumina ?

Naru : j'en sais rien mais tu fais des scènes de plus en plus hot et c'est quand mon tour ?

SnL : bientôt bientôt.

Yué : je n'ai pas jouer un grand rôle dans ce chapitre mais j'ai pu remettre aya à sa place yeaaaaaaaah si ce n'est que sa sa me va héhé !

Nadeshiko : …………….salut………………

Gaara : pouaaaaaaaaaah louuuuuuuuuuuuuuu tu pourrais la déscotcher de moi s'il te plait ?

SnL : pardon ?

Aya pendue au cou de gaara : oooooooooo s'il te plait mets moi avec gaara .

SnL : nan et dégage de là il est a lumina et à moi capiche ?

Lumina : pfffffffffff bon moi je vais faire une sieste tu viens ino ?

Ino : ouais j'arrive et dis si elle te fais faire un truc bizarre avec moi refuse stp !

SnL : dis donc lumina tu vas la laisser te piquer ton gaara ?

Lumina : nan si elle fais un truc qui ne me plais paas je la tue

Aya : essaye sale truie .

Lumina avec une grosse veine sur la tempe :TOI TU TE DECOLLE DE MON PETIT AMI SINON JE TE SAIGNE !

Yué : OUAIS je viens avec on y va !

SnL : Bon pour vous épargnez des scènes un peu trop sanglantes je vous dis au revoir je n'essaye même pas de calmer ces deux furies je risque de me faire tuer aussi tchao !


	6. virginité oubliée

Kikoo je me félicite moi-même pour les 5 chapitres déjà écrit vive moi vive moi ! les persos ne m'appartiennent pas à part lumina ,aya, nadeshiko et yué . bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : virginité oubliée.

Rappel : .-Oui je me suis sentie pareil au début et je connais un très bon moyens pour y remédier .

Lumina se tourna vers ino avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Ino ne voyait pas cela d'un très bonne œil.

.-Et à quoi tu penses ?

.-Huuuuuuuuuuuum voyons voyons………………..

°POV normal°

.-Alors qu'est-ce que tu propose ?

.-On va être inséparable maintenant on va recréer un nouveau lien d'amitié !

.-Huh pardon ?

Ino n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ,elle était d'accord pour oublier tout ca si vite !Vraisemblablement cette fille était incroyable.

.-PFFFFFFFFFFFahahahahahahahaha tu es incroyable ! C'est sur qu'il n'y a que du bon à t'avoir comme amie !

.-Muh ? Je dois prendre sa comme un compliment ?

.-Hi hi oui tu peux le prendre ainsi !Bon on ferais mieux d'aller chercher l'auberge nan ?

.-Ouais t'as raison mais comment on va faire ?

.-………………….Je pensais que tu avais une idée vu que tu as dis que tu saurais te débrouiller !

.- Ben non en faite je n'avais pas l'intention de rentrer à l'auberge !

.-Mais pourquoi ?

.-Je n'avais pas envie de voir aya collée à mon fiancé sinon je l'aurais tuée.

En disant cela les yeux de lumina prirent la couleur du bronze et ses cheveux devinrent pourpres tandis que des ailes commençaient à apparaître dans son dos une aile blanche et une autre noire ,ino recula face à se spectacle pour le moins étonnant.

.-Désolée c'est quand je perds le contrôle le démon en moi prend le dessus même si on s'entend bien ,il est très protecteur avec moi!

.-Il ?

.-Oui c'est un homme ,un ange !

.-Bien nous voilà aux portes du village ,maintenant il faut trouver l'auberge.

.-Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuum attends voir………………………. par-là(elle pointât du doigt un grand bâtiment vers la gauche avec de grand balcons)oui c'est là.

.-Comment tu le sais ?

.-Parce que y'a kiba sur le balcon du 7ème étages !

Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf .

.-Ino qu'est-ce que tu fais à terre ?

.-Rien rien viens on y va !

°POV de kiba°

´´Putain mais elles font quoi lumina et ino ? Ca fait une heure qu'elles sont parties !´´

Kiba vit lumina et ino se rapprocher de l'auberge.

.-Hey les filles vous en avez mis du temps ,dis lumina tu pourrais venir j'ai à te parler !

.-O.K ON ARRIVE !

°POV normal °

Lumina et ino s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la réception et elles aperçurent gaara assoupis dans un sofa .

.-Viens on va lui demander où sont nos chambres comme sa on ne devra pas déranger le réceptionniste et tu pourras voir ton fiancé chéri sans que cette peste d'aya sois là !Hum ?Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Ce que lumina vit à ce moment là lui déchira le cœur ,aya était arrivée et avait embrasser gaara qui s'était réveillé après .Ino était rouge de colère tandis que lumina se retourna ,kiba arrive à ce moment-là.

.-Hey lumina tu en mets du temps pour trouver une chambre !Lumina ?

Il regarda la jeune fille et failli s'étrangler de stupeur face à ce spectacle : lumina était comme perdue ,elle avait le regard vide et des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues .

.-Mina , tu es enfin revenue je t'attendais depuis des heures !

Gaara arriva en courant et pris lumina dans se bras ,mais celle-ci n'eut pas la réaction escomptée au contraire. Elle se dégagea violemment de lui comme si ce simple contact l'avait réveillée.

.-NE M'APPROCHE PAS. NE ME TOUCHE PLUS !JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

Lumina partit en courant tous en bousculant aya qui arborait un sourire triomphant .

.-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

.-TU OSE ENCORE LE DEMANDER ALORS QU'EN ARRIVEANT ELLE TE VOIS EMBRASSER AYA !

.-Quoi ? Mais je dormais comment veux-tu que je fasse cela je suis quand même fian……..attend tu dis que aya m'as embrassé ?

.-Oui juste quand lumina et moi arrivions !

Les traits de gaara se déformèrent sous l'effets de la rage et il regarda autour de lui comme un dément et quand il aperçut aya ,il courra vers elle et la gifla aussi fort qu'il put .

.-COMMENT AS-TU OSER FAIRE CA?

.-JE VOULAIS SEULEMENTT'AVOIR TOI!JE FERAI N'IMPORTE QUOI!

.-OUI PAR TA FAUTE MA FIANCER A DISPARU JE NA SAIS OU ETRISQUE PEUT-ETRE DE SE TUER. TU N'ES VRAIMENTQU'UNEEGOISTEQUI NE PENSEQU'A SA PETITE PERSONNEET SE FICHEDES SENTIMENTSDES AUTRESPOURVU QUELES SIENSSOIENT COMBLER!TU MEDEGOUTES !

Et sur ses dernières paroles gaara partit à la poursuite de lumina et ce accompagner de kiba et ino .Mais à l'auberge ,deux personnes se tenaient tapies dans l'ombre et observaient en silence la scène qui s'était déroulée un peu plutôt .

.-Aya tu n'es qu'une idiote ,on t'avait prévenue que tu t'en mordrais les doigts mais tu ne nous écoutes jamais !

.-TAIS-TOI YUE JE N'AI PAS DE CONSEILS A RECEVOIR DE TOI !

.-…………Aya, yué à raison cette fois-ci aussi tu as été trop loin maintenant tu ferais mieux de renoncer sinon cela finira mal.

.-Nadeshiko je pensais que toi au moins tu comprendrais !

.-N' essaye pas de jouer la victime ,tu leurs a fais plus de mal que de bien .Maintenant nous te laissons méditer sur les conséquences que vont engendrer tes actes.

Plus loin , une jeune fille courrait ,courrait sans s'arrêter ,elle ne regardait même pas où elle allait et ne pouvait le voir tellement les larmes lui brouillaient la vue .

´´Je le déteste , je le hais , il m'as trahie avec cette fille alors que l'on était fiancé ,il s'est fichu de moi !´´

.-LUMINA!ARRÊTE-TOI !

´´Fichez-moi la paix ,je veux être seule , laissez moi tranquille je ne veux plus vous voir !´´

Soudain la jeune fille sentis le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et gaara vit la scène se produire au ralentit /comme dans les meilleurs film à l'eau de rose lol/ et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Lumina , SA lumina était tombée du haut d'une falaise /comme par hasard y 'en avait une là hé hé ,mais un cris le sortis de sa torpeur et gaara se précipita sur le bord de cette même falaise.

.-AU SECOURRRRRRRRRRRRS JE VAIS LACHER !

.-LUMINA TIENS BON !

Ino et kiba arrivèrent et aidèrent gaara à remonter lumina qui avait de multiples écorchures à différents endroits du corps et qui était en état de choc.

.-Ne..Ne me touche pas ,ne me regarde pas !Je suis affreuse.

Gaara sourit et fit signe à kiba et ino qu'il se chargeait d'elle et ils partirent avec un sourire de connivence .

.-Ne dis pas ça ,tu es la plus belle , la plus têtue et la plus imprévisible femme que j'ai jamais vu et je suis toujours aussi déterminer à t'épouser. Ce qui s'est passer à l'auberge était un malentendu je n'ai jamais voulu de se baiser je dormais quand aya m'as embrasser !Crois-moi je t'en prie, je ferais ce que tu veux pour que tu me croie.

.-Alors j'aimerais que nous ne formions qu'un !

.-Pardon ?

Revenons à l'auberge très peu de temps avant l'incident :

.-Dis-moi sasuke tu crois que ino et lumina sont en route vers l'auberge ?

.-Je n'en sais rein pourquoi ? Ca te préoccupe ?

.-Non mais c'est juste que je m'inquiète un peu.

.-Laisse-les ,elles sont grandes maintenant .

.-Oui…mmmmmmmmmmmmh……..sasuke.

Sasuke continua de lécher et mordiller la poitrine de la jeune fille qui était fièrement dressée en une invite à laquelle il répondit en y déposant une pluie de baisers ardents .Sasuke joua avec elle, la faisant languir et soupirer de satisfaction.

.-Oh sasuke !

.-Huuuum.

.-J'ai entendu crier dans le hall !

.-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa sakura tu as l'art de casser l'ambiance mais bon c'est vrai que c'est quand même bizarre c'est pourtant calme ici !

Sakura et sasuke sortirent dans le couloir et rencontrèrent naruto et hinata, shikamaru et temari avec tous les autres qui se trouvaient dans le grand salon.

.-Vous aussi vous avez entendu crier ?

.-J'ai cru reconnaître la voix de lumina et gaara .

.-Moi aussi je l'ai entendue .

.-Nadeshiko , yué vous savez ce qui ce passe en bas ?

.-………Aya a embrasser gaara alors que ino et lumina arrivait et lumina est partie en courant et gaara a engueulée aya .

Lors de cette déclaration hinata et sakura avaient plaqués leurs mains sur leurs bouches et temari s'exclama furieuse :

.-NAN MAIS QU'ELLE SALOPE CELLE-LA !

.-De quelle droit a-t-elle osé faire ça ?

.-Ne vous en faites pas gaara saura rattraper la situation.

.-Kankurô a raison gaara n'est pas bête ,il sait s'y prendre !

.-Je suis du même avis c'est lui qui la connaît le mieux ,il saura la ramener !

Aya arriva en pleure devant les autres avec un hématomes bleu sur la joue.

.-Regarder ,vous avez vu ce qu'il m'as fait et tout cela pour cette…..pour cette pouffe !

.-Et tu l'as bien mérité ,mon frère a eut raison de te punir pour ce que tu as fais .

.-Non temari ,j'ai eu tort de la gifler je me suis laisser emporter et je m'en excuse.

Pendant leur petite dispute ,ils n'avaient pas vus que lumina et gaara étaient arriver et écoutais avec attention chaque parole que leur amis proférais avec tant d'ardeur.

.-Lumina !Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu es toutes écorchées.

.-Je sui simplement tombée ,mais toi dis-moi pourquoi tu as fais cela ?

.-Peu importe je te pardonne gaara mais à une seule condition !

.-Muh ?

.-Laquelle ?

.-Je voudrais seulement que tu m'embrasse une seule fois !

.-………….Non se serais te donner de fausse idée et c'est comme si je te traitais comme un objet mais ne te méprends pas c'est simplement pour respecter l'être humain que tu es !

.-…………..Je vois et pourquoi elle et pas moi ?

.-Car nous sommes semblables ,nous avons vécus les mêmes choses et je veux la protéger de toute mes forces. Maintenant excusez-nous ,nous nous retirons dans notre chambre .

Gaara pris lumina dans ses bras et se dirigea vers leurs chambre. Quand ils furent rentrés , gaara la déposa délicatement sur le lit /un deux place je précise c'est plus pratique pour certaines choses hem hem / et la regarda avec un regard rempli de désir et d'amour.

.-Tu es sûre de toi ?

.-Oui je veux que nous soyons unis corps et âmes.

Et sur ces paroles gaara embrassa la jeune fille tout en la déshabillant , il embrassa chaque parcelles de sa peau douce et nacrée au goût de pêche. Avec une douceur infinie gaara pénétra lumina qui laissa échapper quelques larmes.

.-Sa va passer ,mon ange courage………..lu…mi...na…….je t'aime.

Il commença à bouger en elle en intimant à son bassin un langoureux mouvement de va et vient ,les premiers gémissements de douleurs furent bientôt remplacer par des gémissements de plaisirs.

.-Ga……..gaara mmmmmmmmmmmmh ah non pas ça !

Le jeune homme avait commencer à lui embrasser la poitrine et léchait leurs pointes dressées .

.-Il est un peu tard pour reculer maintenant .

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure quand gaara s'écroula sur lumina et bientôt ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans le sommeil toujours enlacer l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Mais ils ignoraient que le même scénario s'était déroulé dans la chambre de sasuke et sakura.

Au matin gaara se réveilla et trouva la place à coté de lui vide ,il tourna la tête pour remarquer que lumina était sur le balcon et semblait en grande discussion avec l'occupant de la chambre d'à coté. Il se leva et noua une serviette autour de ses reins et se glissa derrière lumina pour lui mordiller le cou et découvrit que la personne avec qui elle conversais n'était autre que sakura.

.-Hum ?Tu es réveiller ?

.-Oui ,je me sentais seul .

.-Hmpf je suis désolée monsieur mais je ne peux rien pour vous !

.-Et vous charmante demoiselle pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi ?

.-Sasuke ?

.-En personne.

.-SASUKE SAKURA réveillé lumina et gaara c'est urgent et magnez-vous un peu on vous attends dans le hall !

Ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur chambre et s'habillèrent en vitesse et descendirent dans le hall comme naruto le leurs avait demander.

.-Que-ce passe-t-il ?

.-On a un gros problème !

* * *

SnL : mais quelle est le problème dont parle shikamaru ?

Naruto : ouais c'est quoi ?

SnL : tu le saura au prochain chapitre .

Naru : t'es méssante .

SnL : mais non mais non

Sasu : et pourquoi on explique pas le scénario qui s'est passé avec sakura et moi ?

SnL : pasque j'avais pas envie de le refaire

Sasu : fainiasse

SnL : pardon ? qu'ouis-je un message venant d'orion ?

Naru : Ouais et pourquoi y se passe rien entre hinata et moi ?

SnL :Tien j'entends un air de révolte au loin bon ben salut !


	7. petits problèmes

Yo encor un ptit chapitre sa nous en fait combien ?7 ? je suis géniale (l'auteur qui se lance des fleurs)VIVE MOI VIVE MOI lol bon ben rengaine habituelle je vais pas vous la refaire sa me broutte.yeah comme c'est mon annif en ce jour (le 06 mai) je suis de bonne humeur et j'édite ce chapitre bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7 : petits problèmes.

Rappel : .-SASUKE SAKURA réveillé lumina et gaara c'est urgent et magnez-vous un peu on vous attends dans le hall !

Ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur chambre et s'habillèrent en vitesse et descendirent dans le hall comme naruto le leurs avait demander.

.-Que-ce passe-t-il ?

.-On a un gros problème !

°POV normal°

.-Attends !On **a** un problème ou nous **sommes** un problèmes ?

Face à la remarque de lumina tous les autres ricanèrent et shikamaru eut une esquisse de sourire.

.-Pour reprendre l'Akastuki est a nos trousses et ils vous veulent.(shikamaru fixa du regard naruto et gaara)

.-Ohhhhhhhhhhhh !Comme c'est dommage pour vous.

.-Si j'étais toi lumina je ne serais pas aussi optimiste car ils te veulent toi aussi .

.-Muh ?Moi ?Mais personne à part vous ne sait que j'ai un démon en moi !

.-Personne tu es sûre ?

Après 5 minutes de réflexion lumina eut un visage horrifier et marmonna un tas de choses incompréhensibles.

.-Minowa , c'est à lui que tu penses ?

.-Oui il est du genre à vendre ce genre d'information au plus offrant. Je n'aurais jamais penser qu'il ferais cela !

Lumina partit se blottir contre le torse de son amant et sakura fit de même.

.-Au faite sakura-chan cela n'as peut-être rien à voir mais tu es très très proche de sasuke depuis hier que c'est-il passer ?

Sakura regarda sasuke pour qui lui fit un regard genre de dire 'fait ce que tu veux ils le saurons bien un jour' et déclara d'une traite.

.-C'est très simple ,nous avons coucher ensemble.

.-Ohhhhhhhhhhhh ! et j'espère au moins que vous vous êtes protéger c'est important.

Avec son air sérieux lumina avait l'air d'une petite maman ce qui fit sourire gaara ,qui lui répliqua.

.-Est-ce que sasuke te demande si tu prends la pilule ?Ce n'est pas très poli de demander cela en publique.

.-Mais, je m'inquiète pour sakura ,tu ne vas pas me le reprocher et puis tous le monde sait que je suis allergique au médicaments donc je peux pas prendre la pilule .

.-Oui on en as discuter ce matin mais naruto nous as interrompue !

**_FLASH BACK :_**

°POV de lumina°

.-Pfffffffffff il est quelle heure ?

Lumina se retourna dans son lit et vit gaara en face d'elle qui dormait paisiblement telle un enfant, lumina sourit et l'embrassa ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcils de la part de son compagnon et un petit rire pour elle/ ben oui faut pas quelle le réveille quand même ./. Elle se leva , mis une légère robe blanche et regarda le réveil .

´´Pouah 8h30 c'est normal qu'il dorme encore ,hi hi il est mignon comme sa. Bah j'ai encore un peu de temps je vais prendre l'air.´´

Et elle se dirigea vers la balcon où elle retrouva sakura.

°POV de sakura°

´´Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie j'ai mal dans le bas du ventre enfin c'est normale vu ce que l'on a fait hier !´´

Sakura se leva et s'habilla puis se retourna pour fixer sasuke qui dormait/ lui aussi /comme un bébé avec un petit sourire sur le coin de la bouche.

Sakura sortit et s'accouda au balcon et repensa à la nui qu'elle avait passer avec sasuke

**_FLASH BACK:_**/Dans le premier flash back deux en un quoi lol/

.-Bon nous aussi on va y aller.

.-Oui j'arrive tous de suite sasuke .

Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre suivit de peu par sakura .

.-Pouh qu'elle histoire je n'aurais jamais cru cela d'aya.

.-Elle avait bien dit qu'elle ferait tous pour avoir gaara mais lumina à pris cela à la légère comme d'habitudes d'ailleurs !

Sasuke se pencha sur sakura et lui mordilla le cou tout en lui murmurant :

.-Sakura j'en ai tellement envie ,dis-moi que tu es d'accord.

.-Oui sasuke ,mais promets-moi que tu ira doucement.

Sasuke sourit et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille/ endroit hyper sensible lol/ et le lui promit tout en la déshabillant .Puis sasuke se redressa pour regarder la poitrine offerte et commença à la lécher et à en mordiller les pointes . Puis avec douceur comme il lui avait promis ,il l'a pénétra d'un seul coup de rein et commença à bouger en elle malgré la douleur que sakura avait ressentie dans le bas ventre ,elle y prenait du plaisir tout comme sasuke.

.-Sasuke j'en peux plus.

.-...bon on ferais mieux de dormir.

Et ceci dit sasuke déposa un baiser sur le front de sakura et ils s'en dormirent ensembles dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**_FIN FLASH BACK: _**/le deuxième je précise/

Sakura sourit et se retourna lorsqu'elle entendu quelqu'un arriver sur le balcon d'à coté.

.-Tiens lumina déjà debout ?

.-'jour sakura même si je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi oui je suis déjà debout !Ha ha et toi?

Sakura sourit et lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas dormi !étonnement ce fut au tour de lumina de rougir et ce rappela qu'elle lui avait promis de tout lui raconter.

.-Ben si tu veux tout savoir gaara et moi avons coucher ensembles pour la première fois hier !Je suis très contente ,c'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin avec quelqu'un! Et toi , tu as de belles cernes sous les yeux !

.-Beeeeeeeen sasuke et moi aussi nous l'avons fait hier et oui nous nous sommes protéger.

Sakura ria car elle avait anticiper la réaction de lumina .

Puis gaara arriva et mordilla le cou de lumina.

.-Hum ?Tu es réveiller ?

.-Oui ,je me sentais seul .

.-Hmpf je suis désolée monsieur mais je ne peux rien pour vous !

_**FIN FLASH BACK :**_

.-alors que fait-on pour l'akatsuki ?

.-Ben on a qu'a être plus vigilent que voulez vous que l'on fasse d'autre ?

.-Mouais bon en tous cas les senseis m'ont envoyer un parchemin hier ,ils font que l'ont aille dans une auberge spéciale ninjas à deux jours de marche d'ici.

.-Ben ,il faudrait que l'on partent tous de suite peut-être nan ?

.-Ouais bien dit imotô-chan.

Donc notre joyeux petit groupe partit vers cette auberge après avoir plier bagage. Pendant le voyage quelque chose de surprenant se passa :aya collait toujours gaara et lumina ne disais rien mais se piquait des fous rires pendant que gaara essayait de la décoller.

.-Dis donc lumina tu ne fais rien et si elle recommence le coup d'hier ?

.-Elle n'osera pas vu comme gaara et vous avez réagis ,je ne pense pas qu'elle serais assez folle pour recommencer !

.-Minaaaaaa aide-moi je t'en prie ,mon amour décolle-là !

.-Hi hi débrouille-toi mon cœur .

.-Puisque c'est comme cela peut-être que je vais rompre et me mettre avec aya puisque tu ne me porte aucun intérêt !

.-QUOI? NON MAIS TU VEUX RIRE OU QUOI ?JAMAIS NE TE LAISSERAI FAIRE CELA !

.-Comme quoi il lui faut bien cela pour la faire réagir mais gaara je veux que tu sache que jamais je n'abandonnerai je te veux toujours et même plus qu'avant !

.-Hum ouais c'est toujours bien à savoir!

Gaara lui sourit et elle fit de même en lui disant de rejoindre sa chère fiancée qui boudait.

.-Alors on boude ?

.-Peuh retourne près de ta petite chérie moi je veux plus te voir !

.-Ah oui ?Même après ce que nous avons fait hier ?Tu n'as pas envie de recommencer ?Tu avais l'air d'aimer cela pourtant!

Gaara avait parler bien fort pour que tout le monde entende et ce fut chose faite toute le monde les regarda avec des sourires genres de dire « ils l'ont ENFIN fait ? » et naruto les félicita et leur demanda à quand le premier bébé ce qui pour effet de faire rougir lumina de gène.

.-Toi il faut toujours que tu me mette devant le faite accompli pour que je ne puisse pas refuser!

En entendant cela gaara la retourna pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui et l'embrassa éperdument en murmurant contre ses lèvres que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouver et que de toute façon il ne la laisserai jamais partir.

.-Salut les enfants je suis ici pour vous faire passer un petit test!

Tous le monde se retourna pour faire à gaï qui leur fit un sourire éclatant .

.-GAÏ-SENSEI QUE FAITES VOUS LA ?

.-LEE !TU AS BIEN PROGRESSER ,JE SUI FIèRE DE TOI.

.-Mais lee n'as pas progressé du tout qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

.-Lumina j'ai appris en entrant dans cette équipe que lee était le chouchou de gaï et qu'il le félicitait pour un rien!

.-Ah bon et aux autres il ne dit rien ?

.-Je sais pas je n'y suis rester que 1 jours tout comme toi d'ailleurs!

.-GAARA !Toi aussi tu as bien travailler surtout pour séduire cette magnifique jeune fille (il fit un sourire à lumina qui failli s'étrangler de rire face à la tronche que gaï faisait ),c'est pareil pour toi neji et tenten continue de t'entraîner tu es sur la bonne voie !

.-Ouais bon le vieux ,il serait peut-être temps de nous dire en quoi consiste le test dont vous venez de parler.

.-Hum vous avez parfaitement raison mademoiselle yué/ il est gonflant à la fin ce type ,gonflant mais marrent/pour ce test vous devrez être à l'auberge. En faite chacun de vous va devoir séduire quelqu'un d'autre /niark niark je vous laissez devinez ce qu'il va se passer plus tard/ et au bout du compte celui qui aura réussi à séduire sa proie aura gagner.

.-M'ouais ,je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais il y a déjà des couples ici et puis cela voudra dire qu'il y aura plusieurs gagnants !

.-En ce qui concerne les couples ,c'était à toi shikamaru d'empêcher qu'il y en aie et oui il y aura plusieurs gagnants !

.-QUOI ?Non maisvous êtes barges ,il ne pouvait pas empêcher les couples de se former et puis vous n'avez pas le droit de casser ces couples vous êtes vraiment sans gène!

.-Temari calme toi enfin ce n'est pas si grave que cela!

.-Mais sensei ,nous avons un petit problème lumina et moi!

.-Ah oui et lequel ?

.-Eh bien, nous sommes fiancés!

.-FI……FI…..FIANCé?

.-Muh ?Pourquoi il crie comme sa ?

.-Je sais pas mais apparemment sa lui a fait un choc !

.-Bon et bien dans ce cas vous ne l'êtes plus!

Lumina et gaara se regardèrent et lumina frappa l'arrière du crâne de gaï en lui hurlant dessus que si cela se passait vraiment elle le tuerai !Mais à ce moment là kakashi arriva et demanda à gaï la cause de tout se tumulte et gaï lui expliqua la raison.

.-Bon alors nous devons changer le test/ ooooooooooooh moi qui imaginait déjà des coups tordus/

.-Oui mais on fait quoi à la place?

Kakashi eut un sourire qui ne plaisait guère au chuunins et déclara d'un ton triomphant :

.-Messieurs vous allez être ravi de mon idée ,je vous proposes que vos petites amies face un défiler de mode à l'auberge qu'en penser vous?

Les filles restèrent sans vois et les garçons applaudirent bruyamment, et lumina éclata de rire au grand désarroi des filles qui étaient désespérées.

.-Géniale sa va êtres marrent comme truc je le sens bien ,j'ai hâtes d'y être ,pas toi sakura ?

.-Nan pas vraiment moi je pense plutôt…..

Mais sakura fut interrompue par arrivée surprenante , une silhouette avec un manteau noir à motif de nuages rouges venait d'entrer dans leur champ de vision.

.-I…Itachi ?

.-……Sasuke cela faisait longtemps ,je voudrais te parler ,vous parler ,l'organisation Shiroi Yuki.

.-Oooooooooooh une apparition divine !

.-…………C'est toi lumina myazawa ?

.-Euh ouais pourquoi ?au faite tu ne fait pas parti de l'akatsuki ?

.-………Si mais je les ais tous tués j'en avais assez et puis il vous que je vous parle de cette organisation dirigée par Minowa satoshi…..

.-Ils sont au courant je les ai informé ,t'inquiète pas.

.-………….Je préfèrerais vous accompagner si vos senseis n'y voient pas d'inconvénient bien sur .

.-Non tu peux le faire d'ailleurs c'est beaucoup mieux mais après tu vas devoir aller chez l'Hokage si tu veux te faire réhabiliter en tant que ninjas de Konoha. Bon sur ce j'y vais.

Et les senseis partirent encor et toujours dans un nuage de fumée.

.-Bien ilssont enfin parti je me demandais quand est-ce que ces imbéciles allait se casser !

.-Bien alors tu vas enfin pouvoir sortir de ton trou!

.-Mais de quoi vous parlez itachi-san.

.-Il parle du mec qui est caché derrière ce rocher depuis que gaï est venu, tu ne l'avais pas sentis hinata ?

.-Lumina ,hinata n'est pas aussi sensible au chakra que toi et moi.

.-Ouais , ouais ,ouais bon est-ce que môssieur l'abruti va enfin ce décider à se montrer ?

.-Oui malgré moi je suis bien obliger ,j'ai bien trop peur que sasuke où toi ne tentiez de venir me chercher bouh j'en ai des frissons partout ,par contre je ne dirais pas non pour itachi hi hi .

.-Oui bon alors sa viens la tapette refoulée ?

.-Bon sa va pas la peine de t'énervé non plus!

La personne qui sortit de l'ombre n'était autre que………

* * *

SnL : la suite au prochaine épisode

Itachi :chouette je reviens dans cette fic.

Sasu :ouais pourquoi tu as fais sa ?

SnL :pour te faire parler j'ai réussi

Naru :et c'est qui le nouveau persos ?

SnL :Mystère mystère mais moi je le sais hé hé vous allez être étonner .

Kanku :vraiment débiles.

Gaara :complètements nazes ouais .

SnL : fais gaffe sinon tu finis avec aya-la-folle.

Aya :qui est folle ici ?

Tous les persos :personnes ou du moins sûrement pas toi.

Lumina : faudrai peut-être faire travailler shino et chôji ils foutent rien les deux gros flemmards

Chôji : JE NE SUIS PAS GROS !

Lumina :ouais et ta sœur .

SnL : bon ben salut


	8. j'ai vu un grand groupe marrent

Hé hé maintenant je vais m'amuser pas vrai ?Et je fais un petit clin d'œil à une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra lol. Les persos de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas sauf lumina ,nadeshiko ,aya, yué et minowa .

Attention le nouveau persos qui arrive ne m'appartient pas non plus !

Chapitre 8 : j'ai vus sur la route un grand groupe marrent

Rappel : .-Ouais , ouais ,ouais bon est-ce que môssieur l'abruti va enfin ce décider à se montrer ?

.-Oui malgré moi je suis bien obliger ,j'ai bien trop peur que sasuke où toi ne tentiez de venir me chercher bouh j'en ai des frissons partout ,par contre je ne dirais pas non pour itachi hi hi .

.-Oui bon alors sa viens la tapette refoulée ?

.-Bon sa va pas la peine de t'énervé non plus!

La personne qui sortit de l'ombre n'était autre que………

°POV normal°

.-Une…..Une fille?

.-Ben oui à quoi vous vous attendiez ?

.-Rien et comment tu t'appelles ?

.- Shinsestuna Aijô ,j'ai 19ans je fais 1m68 et 52kg et je suis du groupe a+.

La jeune fille avait de très long cheveux noirs ,des yeux verts/marrons , des formes assez agréables à regarder /bientôt je vais faire des hentai je le sens bien venir moi ce machin lol/ habillée d'un jean, de tennis et d'un T-Shirt jaune.

.-Et pourquoi es-tu là ?

.-Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir itachi-san ?

.-Vous vous connaissez ?

.-Je l'ais sans doute vue une ou deux fois!

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent et les larmes coulèrent rapidement sur ses joues.

´´Et ben elle a l'air très émotive cette fille´´

.-C'est tout le souvenir que vous avez garder de moi itachi-san ?

.-Attend ,tu ne serais pas une des jounins de tsuki no kuni ?

.-Si je vois que tu te souviens de moi je suis flattée itachi-san !

.-Euh oui mais pourquoi tu es ici ?

.-Et bien depuis que je vous ai vu , je crois que ………….je crois que je vous aimes !

.-bon bon on ferais mieux de partir la demoiselle va nous accompagner.

Et le petit groupe repartis vers l'auberge qui n'étais qu'à un ou deux jours de là. Pendant le chemin itachi se posait des questions ,beaucoup de questions /sa cogite sa cogite/.

´´Pourquoi cette bonne femme est-elle ici ? Et que me veut-elle ?´´

´´Itachi-san n'a pas l'air heureux de me voir ! Pourquoi ?Je lui ait pourtant dit que je l'aimais sa devrait lui faire plaisir non ?´´

.-Hey sa va ?

.-Hum ? Euh oui oui euh c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

.-Ah lala viens je vais te présenter les autres filles et on va papoter un peu héhé.

Lumina tira Shinsestuna par la manche et la mena vers le groupe de filles.

.-Hey les filles ,sa vous dirais pas d'intégrer Sninsestuna dans notre groupe ?

.-OUAIS ! Alors shin je peux t'appeler shin au moins ?

.-Euh o-oui merci c'est sympa même si j'aime avoir un peu de solitude ,j'apprécie quand même ce que vous faites !

.-Dites ,dites sa vous dirais de faire un jeu ?

.-Lequel ?

.-Attention shin quand ino est comme ça sa sens pas bon sa sens pas on du tout même !

.-Hey tu veux dire quoi temari ?

.-Rien rien bon et c'est quoi ton jeu ?

.-Ben a ton avis ? Action ou vérité !

.-C'est toujours le même mais c'est vrai qu'il est assez bien !

.-Bon je commence par shin action ou vérité ?

.-Mmmmmmmh action.

.-Bien bien bien niark niark alors tu vas devoir …………..embrasser itachi.

Shinsestuna rougit comme une tomate et se dirigea vers itachi qui discutais avec sasuke en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

.-Euh…I-Itachi-san ?

.-Oui ?Que veux-tu ?

.-Je……….Je tiens à m'excuser dés maintenant pour ce que je vais faire !

.-Quoi ?De quoi tu par………..?

Itachi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de shin étaient déjà posées sur les siennes et sans se poser de questions, c'est tout naturellement que itachi posa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille pour approfondir le baiser et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il se recula et la regarda dans les yeux en lui disant.

.-Sors avec moi !

.-Quoi ?

.-Sors avec moi bientôt je vais avoir une situation stable en me faisant réhabilité en tant que ninja de konoha tu n'auras rien à craindre et puis tu m'as bien que tu m'aimais non ?

.-Oui…………Oui je veux être avec ooooooooh itachi je t'aime je t'aime./ nia je fais un ptit clin d'œil a une fille qui se reconnaîtra bien lol/

Et le tout nouveaux couples s'embrassa à en perdre haleine/ et itacisme mourra asphyxié pendant que shinsestuna pleurai toute les larmes de son corps lol nan je vais pas faire sa./

.-Bon tu ferais mieux de retourner près des autre filles je crois qu'elles t'attendes.

Shin arriva toute souriante vers les autres filles qui étaient en grandes discutions sur un sujet qui semblait assez banale d'ailleurs certaines n'y participait pas et elle se joignit à se groupe-là.

.-Tiens tu as déjà finis ?

Le sourire narquois de lumina fit rire shin qui lui avoua tous .

.-Et bien vous avez pas perdu de temps.

Nadeshiko ,yué et temari qui se tenaient à l'écart en regardant les autres discuter.

.-Au faite de quoi elles parlent ?

.-Elles se demandent qui est le garçon le plus fort chez les chuunins .

.-Bonne question moi aussi je me le demande.

.-Bon on continue le jeu ?

.-Ouais à toi de poser la question shin !

.-Alors nadeshiko action ou vérité ?

.-Action !

.-Bien alors tu vas devoir demander au garçon que tu aimes le plus de sortir avec toi !

.-Pouah nan mais té trop folle toi !

.-Bah vas-y t'as rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

.-Facile à dire quand on a déjà un petit ami.

Face aux regards meurtriers que lui lancèrent les 4 autres filles nadeshiko parti vers le groupe de garçon et se dirigea vers kankurô qui parlait avec animation à chôji ,shino et kiba qui écoutaient attentivement son récit.

.-A…Ano kankurô ?Je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ?

.-Oui vas-y !

.-Euh on pourrais pas aller plus loin s'il te plait ?

.-Si bien sur viens avec moi.

Et ils s'éloignèrent du groupe et tout en marchant kankurô la fixa du coin de l'œil discrètement et se dit qu'elle était vraiment belle avec ses cheveux qui courraient librement sur ses épaules et sa très longues et unique mèches qui lui fouettais le visage. A ce moment-là nadeshiko se retourna vers lui et lui dis avec le rouge aux joues.

.-Kankurô voudrais–tu sortir avec moi ?

.-Hein?

.-Ben euh en faite je euh ben oui voilà en faite euh b'oui.

.-Chut ne dit plus rien j'ai compris.

Kankurô se pencha et pris possession des tendres lèvres roses offertes.

.-Je reviendrais plus tard en faite nous jouons a action ou vérité et moi je devais faire une déclaration au garçon que j'aimais.

Nadeshiko repartit vers le groupe et lumina et temari se regardèrent et s'exclamèrent en cœur.

.-Et une de plus qui est casée YATTAAAAAAAAAA ON EST LES MEILLEURES.

°POV d'une petite fille non loin°

.-Maman !

.-Oui ?

.-J' ai vu sur la route un grand groupe marrent.

.-Ah bon c'est vrai que c'est rare .Bon maintenant rentre ,nous allons manger.

.-Oui maman!

La petite fille se retourna et fixa encor un moment le grand groupe former par nos chuunins et eut un sourire. Elle repartit vers sa maison ses cheveux or et pourpre volant autour d'elle et ses yeux d'argent pailleté de bronze fixant le soleil.

°POV normale°

Tout le groupe se retourna vers elles et les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. Gaara et shikamaru partirent rejoindre leur petites amies tout en se disant qu'elles étaient impossibles quand elles jouaient les entremetteuses.

.-Alors on essaye encore de faire les entremetteuses à ce que je vois.

.-Aaaaaaaah mon shikamamour !

.-Arrête de m'appeler comme cela tu sais que j'ai horreur de cela !

.-Je crois bien que c'est pour cela qu'elle le fait hi hi pas vrai temari ?

.-Ossu/ ouaich/ d'ailleurs il faudrait que tu en trouve un pour mon frère lumi parce que je n'aime pas la façon dont tu l'appelle .

.-Ben pourquoi ?Moi j'aime bien pas vrai mon cœur ?

.-Oui oui. Et puis temari ce n'est pas toi que lumina appelle c'est moi donc c'est à moi de le décider.

.-Gaara-chou.

SBAAAAAAAAAAAAAF

.-AIEUUUUUUUUUUUU !Pourquoi tu m'as frappée ?

.-A ton avis tu m'as fais peur idiote.

.-Mais ce n'est pas sur toi que je me dirigeais c'était sur mon gaara.

.-De un ce n'est pas ton gaara c'est LE MIEN, LE MIEN capiche ?Et de deux on ne saute pas sur les gens si je t'ais frappée c'est pour te mettre du plombs dans le crâne maintenant va te mettre au coin !

.-Mais euh !

.-Tous de suite aller la sale môme !

.-Oui maman !

.-Beurk m'appelle pas comme ça tu vas me faire croire que je suis plus vielle que je ne le suis /je parle en connaissance de cause /.Pfiouuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

.-Mmmmmmmh sa me donne envie de te faire un enfant ha ha tu es si mignonne en maman poule.

.-Oui bon sa va hein en bref je ne compte pas l'appelé autrement .

.-De quoi vous parlez ?

.-Des surnoms que l'on donnent à nos petits copains.

.-Ooooooh moi c'est sasu se n'est qu'un diminutif mais bon quand même.

.-Et toi hinata ?

.-Et bien je l'appelle toujours naruto il n'en a pas de surnom.

.-Et moi pour mon gaara c'est gaara-chou sa lui va tellement bien !

.-Ouais mais c'est pas ton petit ami/ et vous vous donneriez quel surnom à un perso si il était avec vous ? dites le dans vos revieuws héhé je les publierais dés que je les aurais reçues/.

.-Bon c'est pas bientôt fini les filles là ?Vous feriez mieux de nous aidez à monter le camp !

.-OOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK.

.-Alors ramener vos miches et vite !

.-Hey on reste poli kankurô aussi non je te botte les fesses moi !

.-Oui oui surtout que tu n'es QUE la fiancée de mon frère et aussi que tu es MOINS âgée que moi !

.-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrroaaaaaaaaar lui je vais le fkjgqigqyug.

.-Mais oui et quoi d'autre ?

.-Nadeshiko tiens le et moi je le frappe !

.-Ah non ! Ne me l'abîme pas quand même !

.-Hey les gars pourquoi vous faites autant de tentes ?

.-Ben pour les différents couples tiens seuls les célibats vont dormir ensembles, les couples vont avoir leur propres tentes pour pourvoir faire hum hem euhh tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi !

.-Oui oui sa va sa va !

.-Mmmmmmmmmmh sa te donne des idées ?

.-GAARA ENFIN UN PEU DE DECENCE S'IL TE PLAIT !

.-Mais quoi enfin tu ne te souviens pas de se que l'on a fait ensemble hier soir ?

.-Si si mais bon. Tu veux recommencer je suppose?

Gaara se pencha sur lumina l'embrassa sur les lèvres ,les paupières ,la joue ,le menton et lui chuchota dans l'oreille qu'il avait envie de le lui faire jusqu'à sa mort ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir lumina qui s'en alla en prétextant que ino l'appelait.

.-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es toute rouge.

.-Rien rien ,bon on ferait mieux d'aller chercher de l'eau. Au faite comment on fait pour les tours de gardes ?

.-Je sais pas faut poser la question à shikamaru.

.-Et il est où ?

.-Parti se bécoter dans un coin avec temari.

.-Tu es au courant de bien des choses kiba !Et c'est où se coin ?

.-Là-bas.

Kiba pointât du doigt un endroit reculer entouré d'arbres qui cachait une petite clairière.

.-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAA,TEMARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

.-Quoi ?

.-Ben on a un petit problème !

.-Ah oui et lequel ?

.-Faut que tu décide pour les tours de gardes.

.-Ouais c'est bon on reviens et je m'en occupe. Les tentes sont toutes dressées ?

.-Oui on vient de finir.

.-Ok on arrive pars devant !

Lumina partit rejoindre ino et les autres filles qui se regroupaient près du feu.

.-Alors ils arrivent ?

.-Oui oui.

Shikamaru et temari arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et se placèrent près du feu avec les filles. Les eurent aussitôt fait de les rejoindre.

.-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là je vous dit que l'on ne vas pas faire de tours de gardes vu que nous sommes un grand groupe il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui serait assez fou pour venir nous combattre donc chaque couple dormir dans une tente et les célibataires vont dormir dans une tente commune.

.-OK mais où est la tente commune ?

.-Au centre c'est plus simple, bon maintenant que tout le monde aille se coucher !

.-Ouiiiiiiiiiii.

Et chaque petit groupe partit dans une tente mais gaara ,lui, était déjà partit se coucher et quand lumina entra dans la tente il faisait déjà nuit noir.

.-Gaara ?……..Gaara ?………Gaara réponds tu sais bien que je n'aime pas être seule dans le noir humpffffffffff.

´´Mais qu'est-ce que ?Qui est-ce ?´´

Lumina venait de ce faire agrippée par derrière et on lui avait mis une main sur la bouche. Son ravisseur /On suppose que c'est un mec./ l'emmena dans la clairière.

.-Mais chut enfin ce n'est que moi !

Snl : pfiouuuuuuuuuuu bon bon c'est vrai que celui-ci a mis pas mal de temps mais c'est pas ma faute je vous jure !

Shinsestuna : ah oui et c'est la faute de qui alors ?c'est pourtant toi qui écrit !

SnL : C'ESTJUSTEMENT TA FAUTE CAR TU N'ES PAS UN PËRSONNAGE QUE J'AI INVENTER !

Itachi : oui oui du calme enfin tu ne vas pas en faire un fromage non plus .

SnL : je ne suis pas laitière non plus.

Lumina : dommage sa aurait été drôle !

Lumina qui s'imagine l'auteur en habit d'époque entrain de faire un fromage qui pue.

SBAAAAAAAM.

Gaara :euh lumina tu vis encore ?

Lumina : retire ce piano il est lourd !

SnL : bien fait pour toi !Et tiens encor un petit coup !

Sasuke : pour vous évitez de voir un auteur trop violent nous allons nous arrêtez ici au revoir et à bientôt.

SnL : prends toi sa la fausse blonde et pan dans les dents ARGH !

Lumina : HA HA tu t'es fait avoir pauvre conne !Aie !

SnL: review please j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez bye bye.

Lumina : pathétique le faite de demandr des reviews tu devrais avoir honte!

SnL: Oh sa va hein on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui écrit!


	9. Mariage bébé ou rien du tout ?

C'est partit pour le 9ième chapitre et comme promis les reviews.

Renia : si j'étais dans la fic avec Itachi se serai bien Tichinou ou bien Mon chou ou bien Itachichou.. je c zarb... ptete pr ça ke g pa de copin, lol. Bon allez +  
vive la suite! Et vive toi!

Chapitre 9 :Mariage bébé ou rien du tout ?

Rappel : .-Gaara ?……..Gaara ?………Gaara réponds tu sais bien que je n'aime pas être seule dans le noir humpffffffffff.

´´Mais qu'est-ce que ?Qui est-ce ?´´

Lumina venait de ce faire agrippée par derrière et on lui avait mis une main sur la bouche. Son ravisseur /On suppose que c'est un mec./ l'emmena dans la clairière.

.-Mais chut enfin ce n'est que moi !

°POV normale °

.-Gaara ?Mais pourquoi tous ce cirque ?

.-Parce que je ne voulais pas que les autres entendent ce que je vais te dire même si je sais que neji et hinata ont tout vus je sais qu'ils ne vont pas nous suivre.

.-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

.-Il y a deux choses je vais commencer par la plus inquiétante : j'ai vu tout à l'heure une petite fille…

.-Et tu en es tomber amoureux donc tu es devenu lolicom /personne aimant les toute petite fille/ c'est ça ?

.-Nan tu n'y es pas du tout je préfère des femmes plus mûre et avec plus de formes et puis c'est pas de sa que l'on parle.

Lumina le regarda avec un sourire sadique et le pria de lui donner plus de détails au sujet de ses préférences sur les personnes de sexes féminins.

.-Bon je disais donc que cette petite fille devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans et elle avait les mêmes cheveux et les même yeux que toi mais un visage plus buriné et rond avec deux traits verts émeraudes sous les yeux tu la connais?

Gaara regarda sa fiancée sceptiquement car ses traits s'étaient figés et elle avait perdu toutes ses couleurs /pour ainsi dire elle est très pâle de peau hé hé vive le fantôme /.

.-C'est peut-être ma sœur car elle s'est faite enlevée à sa naissance nous avons 12 ans d'écart elle devrait avoir 6ans vu que je vais bientôt en avoir 18ans !……………..Alors elle serait ici ?Où ?où l'as-tu vue ?

.-Lumina calme toi nous verrons cela quand nous rentrerons au village et puis je n'ai pas fini il me reste à te dire que je vais devenir kazekage dans trois mois.

.-Tu………..Tu quoi ?

.-Je vais devenir kazekage du village de suna dans trois mois alors je te demande si à tes 18ans tu serais d'accord pour devenir ma femme et précipiter un peu nos plans d'avenir car si on ne le fait nous serons séparer. Toi tu seras à konoha et moi à suna et mes conseillers vont vouloir que je me marie et me choisirons quelqu'un que je ne connais ni d'eve ni d'Adam.

.-………………………Mais pourquoi précipiter les choses ainsi. Ils t'avaient laisser 2ans pour réfléchir et je suppose que même si je dit non tu seras quand même kazekage ?

.-Oui je veux protéger suna mais je veux aussi que tu sois à mes cotés pour cela alors tu accepte ?

.-Pfffffffff toi alors, avec une tirade pareille comment dire non ?

.-Je t'aime ma mina !

.-Oui ben mina ou pas mina on ferait mieux de retourner dans la tente avant que tu ne me fasses l'amour ici même !

.-C'est vrai que je préfère quand même la tente il y fait plus chaud ha ha!

Et les deux amoureux rentrèrent au campement puis dans leur tente et une fois là-bas lumina s'exclama.

.-Mais au faite quand est-ce que nous allons nous mariés ?

.-Quand nous serons à l'auberge à ce que je sais il y a une petite église non loin de là on pourra se marier en toutes intimité avec pour témoins les autres zouaves !

.-Hum !A ce que je vois tu as penser à tout.

.-Et oui mon petit amour ,maintenant arrête de gigoter et laisse moi faire.

Gaara défit les premiers boutons de la robe chinoise de lumina et la dézippa ,il plongea la tête la première sur sa poitrine et y déposa une multitude de baiser. Lumina déshabilla gaara et enfonça ses ongles dans son dos. Il se releva pour mieux la voir et lui glissa à l'oreille :

.-Bientôt cela sera comme sa tous les soirs.

.-Et tu as penser au faite d'avoir des enfants ?

.-Oui et cela ne me gêne pas du moment que c'est toi qui les portes et toi cela te pose un problème ?

.-N…….Nan au contraire c'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde!

Il s'enfonçât en elle et commença un langoureux mouvement de va et viens et tous deux commencèrent la longue danse de l'amour /que c'est bien dit /.Bientôt ils arrivèrent aux cimes du plaisir /baaaaaaaah on en apprend des choses en lisant des harlequins lol /et crièrent le nom de leur partenaires respectifs ensembles. Puis gaara s'écroula sur sa fiancée et ils s'endormirent en silence bercé par la douce lumière de la lune /et oui même si ils sont dans une tente la lumière filtre quand même /.Tandis que dans la tente de sasuke et sakura ,on dormaient ,dans celle de naruto et hinata le temps était venu d'avoir une bonne discussion.

.-Hinata ,je pense que nous ferions mieux de rompre.

.-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?Je……J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

.-Non ,non mais il se pourrait que tu aies des problèmes par ma faute car je possède le kyuubi /renard à neuf queues ,le plus puissant possible /et toi aussi tu devras supporter les brimades car tu es ma petite amie. Et si jamais nous avons des enfants/ il part vite en besogne celui-là ,ils sont même pas fiancés qu'il parle déjà d'avoir des enfants ,eux aussi pourrait être des kistunes/ renard aux pouvoir magiques/ ou avoir des pouvoirs de kistunes et je ne voudrait pas que tu sois malheureuse par ma faute !

.-……………Naruto je le sais déjà tout ça et j'ai fait mon choix ,aux sinon tu pense bien que je ne serais pas avec toi !

.-Je t'adore hina-chan/ hina signifie poussin/ Alors tu n'as pas peur de ce qui pourrait ce produire plus tard ?

Non ,naruto je voudrais que………je voudrais que nous soyons uni corps et âme ,s'il te plait !

.-Hinata ,…………….tu es sur de ce que tu veux ? Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

.-Non, je suis sûr de mon choix et j'en ai très envie .

.-……………….D'accord , hinata je t'aime tellement.

Naruto embrassa hinata avec passion et ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avec frénésie. Naruto se montra doux et attentionné pendant toute leur nuit d'amour et au petit matin hinata se réveilla avec des marques de suçons sur toute la poitrine et le coup mais cela lui plaisait car c'était ´´la marque ´´de son bien-aimé. Naruto se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres et se retourna pour voir hinata qui le fixait avec un regard plein d'amour.

.-Bonjour !

.-………..Salut hina-chan bien dormi ?Je n'ai pas pris trop de place ?

.-Hi hi non pas du tout tu as été parfait en tous point.

Naruto rougit tandis que hinata le regarda avec un sourire malicieux.

´´Elle a pris de l'assurance c'est bien !Elle est beaucoup plus jolie comme ça je trouve.´´

Naruto se redressa et l'embrassa fougueusement, hinata lui rendit son baiser mais ils furent interrompu par temari qui cria pour réveiller tous le monde. Mais un peu plus tôt un scénario différent se passait dans la tente de gaara et lumina.

´´J'ai mal à la tête mmmmmmmmh bah c'est quoi cela ?´´

Lumina se redressa pour voir une main qui emprisonnait toujours son sein ,elle se retourna et vis gaara profondément endormi qui avait le visage serein tourner vers elle. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il l'a regarda avec un sourire plein de tendresse et il se releva pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Soudain lumina se rappela que la nuit précédente ,ils n'avaient utiliser aucune précaution. Lumina se dégagea de son étreinte et le fixa avec effroi.

.-Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

.-Hier, nous ne nous sommes pas protéger et il se pourrait que…….

.-Chuuuuuuut du calme ,se n'est pas pour une fois et puis nous serons bientôt mariés non ?Ne t'en fait pas si tu es enceinte je te protègerais et je prendrais soin de toi et de notre enfant je te le promet !Rassurée maintenant ?

.-Oui ,merci mon cœur j'avais tellement de question sans réponse depuis hier mais cette seule phrase à pu les faire taire.

.-Alors prêtes à bientôt devenir Madame Sabaku no Lumina ?

Elle se retourna et le regarda enfiler son pantalon noir /gaara porte les même habits que dans le chapitre 248 en bref il a la classe lol/. Elle sourit et se faufila vers lui ,elle s'allongeât sur son torse nu et halé tout en l'embrassant .

.-Plus que jamais et on ferait bien de sortir car ta sœur comme à faire le réveille matin ha ha.

Gaara grommela et passa un bras autour de sa taille en continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

.-Gaara ,il faut que l'on s'habille les autres nous attende pour manger et il va falloir démonter toutes les tentes.

Il continua son exploration et toucha un point sensible chez sa partenaire qui rejeta la tête en arrière lui offrant ainsi la ligne claire de sa gorge.

.-Tu es magnifique et encore plus lorsque tu es nue.

.-HEY LES AMOUREUX DEBOUT C'EST L'HEURE.

Lumina rouvrit les yeux et soupira ,elle était tellement bien avec gaara. Elle le regarda encor une fois ,il avait presque finit de se changer , et se retourna pour s'habiller. Quand elle sortit de la tente ,elle fut accueille par des sifflements appréciateurs .

.-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout à coup ?

.-Tu es drôlement bien habillée aujourd'hui !

.-Sa veut dire que d'habitude je m'habille comme un manche c'est ça ?

.-Mais nan c'est pas ce que l'on veut dire mais tu es mieux habillée que d'habitude.

.-Merci c'est sympa.

Aujourd'hui lumina avait revêtu une longue robe blanche ouverte sur le devant avec un décolleté plongeant ,un short en cuir noir et de botte assorties maintenue sur le haut des cuisses par une ceinture ,des gants qui remontaient jusqu'au coude ,un collier qui traversait la poitrine et soutenait le corset ajuster sur son buste et elle avait placer dans ses cheveux plusieurs chaînes de perles blanche qui retenaient une partie de ses cheveux en un haut chignon.

.-Mais je trouve que les autres filles aussi sont bien habillées aujourd'hui non?

Tous les garçons se regardèrent avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête et certains durent subirent la colère de leur compagne.

.-Euh ouais c'est vrai mais toi c'est la première fois que l'on te vois avec une robe.

.-Oui mais les autres aussi sont jolies!

Sakura portait une joli robe bleu agrémentée de dragons rouge qui recouvraient la surface inférieure de sa robe ,ino avait opté pour un pantalon trois-quarts bleu clair et au-dessus une petit robe arrivant mi-cuisse en treillis bleu aussi et une chemise bleue , hinata avait mis un long pantalon vert émeraude et un débardeur mauve foncé ,tenten portait une longue robe chinoise bleue avec un magnifique cerisier peint à l'encre sur toute la partie gauche de la robe tandis que sur la droite on pouvait y trouver les fleurs de se derniers entrain de voltiger librement ,temari avait choisi de revêtir une veste de kimono mauve au manche arrivant au coude et une jupe mauve assortie et pardessus une protection beige tenue par une longue ceinture de soie rose pâle et enfin une cote de maille ninja sur la cuisse gauche et shin…………..ben shin elle portait et portera toujours la même chose./ Pfiouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu vive la longue tirade descriptive mais sa m'a amusée c'est un petit avant goût pour le défiler qui aura bientôt lieu hé hé/.

.-Mmmmmmmmmh cela a l'air délicieux qui a fait la cuisine ?

.-C'est chôji qui nous a fait l'honneur de partager ses talents culinaire.

.-Ha ha yué tu ferais bien de lui mettre le grappin dessus vu que toi tu es nul en cuisine et puis iol est pas si mal que cela chôji.

.-Oui c'est une idée mais nadeshiko la prochaine fois que tu me donnera un conseille fait le plus discrètement s'il te plait.

.-D'accord d'accord désolée.

.-Bon maintenant on va démonter les tentes si ça vous dérange pas .

.-OOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Et tous le monde se mis à la tache dans la joie et la bonne humeur ,tous ?Non pas les filles ,elles s'étaient rassemblées et regardaient ´´leurs hommes´´ travailler et plaisantaient sur celui qui avait le plus beau torse.

Tandis que les garçons eut pariaient sur celle qui avait le plus de force physique et ils décidèrent de leur faire passer un petit test.

.-Hey les filles vous pourriez venir ici deux minutes?

Toutes les filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait les garçons.

.-Où est lumina ?

.-Elle est restée là-bas avec ino et sakura ,elles avaient soi-disant des trucs à se dirent.

Gaara ,sasuke et neji se regardèrent perplexe et décidèrent d'aller voir leur petites amies. Ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers la lisière du petit bois où se trouvaient les filles et ils grimpèrent à l'arbre le plus proche pour les écouter.

.-Lumina que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air mal en point !

.-En faite c'est assez important et privé mais je ne suis pas sûr que….enfin j'aurais du lui demander avant de vous en parler mais…..

.-Lumina cela à l'air grave vas-y parle tu sais bien que nous garderons le secret et que nous t'aiderons !

.-…………………………Non sa va ………..je………..je vous en parlerais quand je serais sûr de moi .

.-C'est comme tu veux nous serons toujours là pour t'écouter.

.-Sakura a raison et puis nous ferions mieux de retourner avec les autres sinon ils vont se poser des questions.

Pendant ce temps-là les garçons avaient effectués le test ,les filles devaient soulever un gros rocher et se fut contre toute attente hinata qui avait le plus de force car ,elle avait mieux concentrer son chakra dans ses bras.

.-Alors qui a gagner?

Les chuunins se retournèrent et virent sakura ,ino et lumina arriver tandis que sasuke ,neji et gaara étaient discrètement revenus avant elles. Sasuke et neji se précipitèrent vers leur petite amie et gaara fit de même. Mais quand il l'embrassa ,il sentit lumina hésiter.

.-Mina ,tu as un problème ?Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

.-Non ,tout va bien!

Et sur ce ils repartirent vers l'auberge ,shikamaru prévoyais l'arrivée vers 3 heures de l'après-midi, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de ninjas renégats qui en voulaient a itachi car ils n'avaient plus d'endroit où aller. Le combat fut bref mais lumina était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas un homme s'approcher d'elle et il lui enfonçât un kunai le bras. Gaara qui s'était éloigner pour mieux se battre se retourna et vit la scène mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver sur place que naruto avait déjà tuer le ninjas .Après quelques minutes pour soignez les petits bobos ,ils repartirent et quelques heures plus tard arrivèrent à l'auberge où ils furent accueilli par leur senseis.

.-Yo ,sa va les jeunes ?Les filles vous ferez votre défilé demain à 5 heure ,lumina et gaara vous venez avec moi gaï et moi devons vous parlez.

.-Bien senseis.

.-Oui senseis.

Lumina et gaara suivirent leur senseis dans une petite pièce qui devait servir de bar.

.-Bien asseyez-vous.

Ils s'assirent tous deux côtes à côtes et regardèrent leurs maîtres perplexes.

.-Que se passe-t-il sensei ? C'est grave ?

.-Haaaaaaaa se n'est pas simple lumina en faite je suis désoler de te dire cela en tant que sensei mais tu ne peux pas épouser gaara.

Lumina les regarda effarée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et se tourna vers son fiancé qui semblait tout aussi abasourdi. Gaara tenta de gardé son calme et demanda avec la voix légèrement tremblante.

.-Et pourquoi ?

.-Parce qu'elle ne te convient pas ,elle ne ferait pas une bonne épouse.

.-Hein….mais cette voix c'est…………..

SnL :Mais a qui appartient la voix qui arrive à la fin ?

Gaara :Ouais qui est ce connard qui m'empêche de me marié à MA lumina ?

SnL : du calme du calme je vais régler cela ,Hey ne tape pas sur mon ordi il t'as rien fait. Lumina tiens ton animale en laisse !

Lumi : laisse le tranquille il a raison.

Saku : et pourquoi tu as fait cela ?

SnL : euuuuuuuuuuuuh je sé pas c'est une bonne question.

Ino :et c'est le problème de lumina ?

SnL : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cela je le sait mais je vais pas vous le dire sinon ce serais pas drôle.

Itachi : au faite pourquoi ils m'en voulais les ninjas renégats ?

SnL : je sé pas moi aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa vous me faite chier avec toutes vos questions a la con moi je me barre puisque c'est comme ça.


	10. Action ou vérité ? C’est la soirée des r...

Yeaaaaaaaaaah j'ai passer le cap du 10ième chapitre youpiiiiiiiiii et comme toujours certains persos ne m'appartiennes pas mais je crois que vous le savez lol et si quelqu'un vois dans la rue ou connais un type qui ressemble à gaara je dis :FAUT ME LE PRESENTER lol bonne lecture .

Chapitre 10 : Action ou vérité ? C'est la soirée des révélations.

Rappel : .-Haaaaaaaa se n'est pas simple lumina en faite je suis désoler de te dire cela en tant que sensei mais tu ne peux pas épouser gaara.

Lumina les regarda effarée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et se tourna vers son fiancé qui semblait tout aussi abasourdi. Gaara tenta de gardé son calme et demanda avec la voix légèrement tremblante.

.-Et pourquoi ?

.-Parce qu'elle ne te convient pas ,elle ne ferait pas une bonne épouse.

.-Hein….mais cette voix c'est…………..

°POV Gaara °

´´Non ce n'est pas possible ,il ne peux pas être ici !Il doit remplir son rôle tant que je n'aurais pas reprit la suite´´

.-Content de me voir mon fils ?

.-Père que faites-vous ici ?

.-Je suis venu te présenter ta fiancée qui se trouvait déjà dans ton groupe ,elle s'appelle aya mioshi et je lui avait déjà montrer une photo de toi ,mais à ce que je vois ,elle n'a pas réussi à vous faire rompre.

.-Je comprend pourquoi aya disait que de toute façon ,elle allait quand même être avec toi !

.-Silence !Vous parlerez quand je vous en aurai donner l'ordre !

.-Désolée de te contrarier papy mais je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne et surtout pas d'un mec qui se fiche éperdument des sentiments et des pensées de son propre fils !Moi ,je me casse l'air devient irrespirable ici.

.-Lumina où vas-tu ?

.-T'inquiète je vais pas m'enfuir non plus ,je vais juste dans notre chambre !

.-O.K !Je t'y rejoint plus tard.

.-N'y compte pas gaara maintenant vos fiançailles sont rompues !

.-Père , Vous n'avez plus aucun ordre à me donner et je me marierai avec elle que vous le vouliez ou non !

.-BIEN PARLER GAARA LA FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE PEUT FAIRE DES MIRACLES ,PAS VRAI KAKASHI ?

Le père de gaara s'en alla sans demander son reste ,de toute façon du moment que gaara était marié personne ne lui demandais de ramener une kunoichi exceptionnelle ,il fallait juste qu'il puisse avoir des descendants. Quand son père fut parti gaara poussa un soupir de soulagement et se retourna vers ses senseis.

.-Je peux partir ?

Gaara fut surpris de voir kakashi aussi sérieux ,lui qui d'habitude prenait tout à la légère maintenant il faisait peur à voir.

.-Sensei ,il y a un problème ?

.-Prends soin d'elle !

.- ?……Mais de quoi voulez-vous parlez ?

.-Si jamais je vois lumina une seule fois en larme par ta faute je te tuerai !Non en faite tu seras déjà mort de la main de naruto et sasuke !

.-Pas besoin de me le dire je le savais déjà !Maintenant puis-je rejoindre ma fiancée qui m'attend ?

.-Ouais c'est bon !

°POV Lumina°

´´Non mais quel culot ,il a celui-là !Me dire à moi que je ne suis pas assez bien pour gaara !Il faudrait qu'il s'achète des lunettes le vieux !……….. ?….AIE………Mon ventre sa fait hyper mal !´´

Lumina eut soudain une envie de vomir quand naruto s'approchât d'elle avec une tasse de café ,elle courut immédiatement dans les toilettes de sa chambre où naruto était venu lui poser des questions.

.-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

.-Que se passe-t-il ?

.-Ah gaara !Ben c'est bizarre quand je me suis approché de lumina avec ma tasse de café ,elle s'est précipiter au toilette !

.-Bah peut-être qu'elle ne supporte pas le café ,je ne l'ai jamais vu en boire !

.-Ouais peut-être.

°POV normale°

Lumina sortit des toilettes toute déboussolée et gaara l'aida à s'asseoir.

.-Sa va lumina ?

.-Oui oui tout va bien je suis seulement fatiguée c'est rien du tout et comment sa c'est passer avec ton père ?

.-Plutôt bien ,il ne tentera plus de nous séparer je te le jure!

Naruto s'éclipsa discrètement pour laisser au couple leur intimité et il partit rejoindre hinata mais sur le chemin ,il rencontra temari et kankurô qui venaient prendre des nouvelles de leur frère.

.-Tu les as vus ?

.-Oui lumina a l'air un peu patraque mais tout va bien à ce que je sais votre père est ici.

Temari et kankurô se fixèrent puis ils se ruèrent vers la chambre de leur frère et y pénétrèrent sans cérémonie/ en bref la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demander à personne se retrouva défoncée./. Ils rougirent du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux ,gaara qui embrassait sans ménagement la poitrine de lumina s'était redresser torse nu et en simple pantalon tandis que lumina ,elle, le dessus de sa robe avait été rabattu sur son corset .Passablement irrité ,gaara pris pudiquement lumina dans ses bras pour leur cacher la vue de sa poitrine généreuse.

.-Que voulez-vous ?

.-Tu as vu papa ?

.-Oui ,il voulait empêcher notre mariage……..ah oui vous direz au autre qu'il aura lieu demain dans l'église d'à côté.

.-Et qui serons vos témoins ?

.-Et pour ta robe de mariée lumina tu vas faire comment ?

.-Beeeeen je pensais prendre sakura et ino comme demoiselles d'honneurs et pour la robe j'ai un truc tout à fait approprié.

.-Pareil pour moi ,comme témoins je voulais prendre naruto et toi sa te gêne pas de leur dire à eux trois ?

.-Nan ,bon on va vous laissez à vos occupations.

.-Merci kankurô, temari.

Et les deux ninjas du sable quittèrent la chambre de leur frère et allèrent prévenir les futures témoins.

.-Oh j'ai oublier que j'avais promis à chôji de lui préparer un repas !Je sais je vais demandez à l'aubergiste de me laissez faire la cuisine à tout à l'heure mon gaara!

Et lumina parti en cuisine pour préparer le repas tandis que gaara fouilla dans son sac pour en ressortir un petit écrin de velours noir où se trouvait deux anneaux doubles /sa veut dire que c'est deux anneaux qui se croisent aha je m'y connais moi nan mais qu'est-ce que vous croiez là ,sur chaque bague se trouvait un anneau d'or et un autre d'argent. Il soupira et le rangeant ,il sorti dans le couloir et rencontra aya qui semblait se diriger vers sa chambre.

.-Ah !Gaara je voulais justement te voir !Tu as parler avec ton père ?

.-Oui et j'aimerais des explications !Pourquoi mon père t'a-t-il choisie pour être mon épouse ?

.-Car je suis la plus jolie fille du clan le plus puissant de mon village et que mon village et le tien ont toujours voulu faire une alliance ensemble. Imagine un peu ce que cela aurait comme effet si tu te mariait à moi en tant que kazekage tu aurais déjà plus de crédibilité !

.-Je n'aurais pas besoin de me marier à toi pour créer alliance vu que mon frère est avec nadeshiko et puis si je me marie à lumina se n'est pas pour des raisons politique mais par amour et c'est la même chose pour mon frère.

.-Tu es sur de toi ?

.-Oui!

Et sur cette affirmation, gaara parti rejoindre les autres qui attendaient dans la salle à manger que le dîner soit servi. L'aubergiste arriva avec les plateaux suivit de lumina ,celui-ci déclara que lumina était une excellente cuisinière et que celui qui la prendrais pour épouse était un vrai chanceux. Tout le monde mangea avec appétit et félicita lumina pour son excellente cuisine et hinata lui demanda une recette ou deux de plat que naruto avait engloutit .Au soir ,tout les chuunins se retrouvèrent dans la salle de repos et demandèrent des explications sur ce qui s'était passé entre gaara ,lumina et les senseis .Ceux-ci leur racontèrent tout en détailles plus ce qui se passerait demain /c'est le mariage pour ceux qui ne savent pas / et regardèrent leur amis qui étaient abasourdi par autant de nouvelles à la fois.

.-Bon et maintenant que fait-on ?

.-Tu es vite remise ino !

.-Ben c'est juste que je suis contente que lumina m'aie choisi comme demoiselle d'honneur!

Tout le monde partit d'un grand éclat de rire et tenten proposa de jouer à action ou vérité tous ensembles/ sa promets avec autant de monde/ ce que tout le monde accepta. Il fut décider que se serais à yué de commencer.

.-Bon alors chôji action ou vérité ?

.-Vérité !

.-Hum……………sa ,sa te dirait de sortir avec moi?

Tout le monde resta bouché bée face à cette déclaration, chôji autant que les autres.

.-Euh ben oui si tu veux .

.-Ouuuuuuuuuuuuf merci mon dieu.

.-bon alors lumina action ou vérité ?

.-Action.

.-Huuuuuuuuuuuuum fait un suçon dans le coup de gaara.

.-Excellent chôji ,tu as de bonne idée parfois.

.-Gaara ne l'encourage pas s'il te plait.

.-C'est pas grave grouille-toi de faire ce que chôji te demande.

Lumina se pencha sur la peau halée de son fiancé et commença à suçoter sa peau juqu'a ce qu'une tache bleue ,rouge apparaissent sur la base de sa nuque.

.-Voilà ,t'es content ?

.-Oui.

.-Bon ,bon alors kiba action ou vérité ?

.-Action.

.-Embrasse la fille avec laquelle tu veux sortir.

.-Gloups.

Kiba la regarda avec fureur et lui dit qu'il allait se venger pour la peine. Il s'approcha doucement de tenten pencha la tête et effleura ses lèvres tendrement .

.-YATTA ET DEUX DE PLUS QUI SONT CASER.

.-Mouais sa va c'est bon pas besoin de crier.

.-Oh sa va môssieur ronchon et dépêche toi de poser la question au suivant.

.-Ben maintenant je vais me venger, gaara action ou vérité ?

.-Je serais bien tenté de te dire vérité parce que tu veux te venger de lumina mais pour le fun je vais dire action.

.-Bien alors je veux que tu dorme ce soir dans la chambre d'aya.

.-QUOI ? KIBA TU ES MALADE ?CETTE OGRESSE VA ENCOR FAIRE DES CHOSES BIZARRES AVEC LUI !

.-Entre nous cela ne sera sûrement pas pire que ce que temari et moi avons vu tout à l'heure !

.-C'est bon lumina du calme fait moi confiance ,il ne se passera rien et puis la tradition veut que le mariés ne se voient pas avant le mariage donc comme cela on respecte la tradition !

.-Pffffffffffff ok ok je capitule ,mais kiba ne pense pas que tu t'en sortiras comme ça !

.-Bon alors itachi action ou vérité ?

.-Vérité !

.-Veux-tu te marier et avoir des enfants ,si oui avec qui / il est obsédé par le mariage le petit gaara ./

.-Oui je veux me marier et avoir des enfants avec shin.

Tout le monde se regarda puis fixa le couple qui se regardait tendrement et chacun eut la même pensée :´´Au moins cela a le mérite d'être clair !´´

.-Bien alors frérot, action ou vérité ?

.-Vérité.

.-Comment t'es-tu aperçus de ton attirance pour sakura ?

.-Quand j'ai oublier ma haine pour toi ,je me suis rendu compte que ce qui comptait le plus maintenant c'était elle, son sourire et sa présence dans ma vie./ C'est le moment des déclaration mes petits loups vous n'allez pas y échapper /.Shin action ou vérité ?

.-Action !

.-Je veux que tu choisisse quelqu'un et que tu lui dise tout ce que tu pense de lui ou elle !

.-Bah c'est pas trop dure ,je choisis hinata ! Et je pense que tu es une jeune fille hyper sensible ,douce et chaleureuse mais aussi qui ne se laisse pas faire et sait se faire respecter mais en tout cas tout cela à l'air nouveau pour toi !Voilà c'est tout ce que je pense alooooooooors lee !

.-Vérité !

.-Maintenant que sakura est prise vas-tu rester célibataire ou sortir avec aya puisque c'est la dernière fille ?

.-Je vais sortir avec aya évidemment.

.-Tu peux toujours compter là-dessus mon coco parce que moi je n'en ai pas envie !

.-Justement aya action ou vérité ?

.-Action !

.- Tu vas devoir mettre une baffe à un garçon que tu déteste !

SBAAAAAF

.-Mais pas moi idiote !

.-Ben t'as dis à un garçon que je détestais j'ai rempli les conditions!

Tout le monde explosa de rire et lee se mit a pleurer sur le faite qu'il resterait à jamais célibataire /Mais non mais non j'ai fais un petit calcule et pour que tous les persos soient casés je devrais en faire intervenir un nouveau qui cela sera ? mystère et boule de gomme mais j'ai déjà une petite idée hé hé /.

.-Alors shino action ou vérité ?

.-Vérité !

.-Quel est la fille que tu trouves la plus sexy ?

.-Toi !

.-Alors pourquoià ton avis gaara ne veut-il pas sortir avec moi ?

.-Parce qu'il est fou amoureux de lumina !

.-Merci de me le rappeler sa fait toujours plaisir a entendre !

.-C'est toi qui me l'as demander !Temari action ou vérité ?

.-Action !

.-Prends une tarte et mets la en plein dans la face de kiba.

Chose que temari effectua avec plaisir et l'homme-chien grommela quelque chose sur son partenaire /Franchement imaginer la face de kiba avec une tarte à la crème écrasée dessus trop-drôle/.

.-Tenten action ou vérité ?

.-Action !

.-Alors demande au mec que tu aimes de sortir avec toi !

.-Kiba tu veux sortir avec moi ?

.-Ouais !

.-Voilà c'est fait / sa à été rapide nan vive les déclarations éclairs et le pauvre kiba s'en prend plein la face lol/Shika action ou vérité ?

.-Vérité !

.-Tu veux épouser temari ?

.-Oui !Sakura action ou vérité ?

.-Vérité !

.-Tu trouve itachi plus beau que sauské ?

.-Nan même si il est plus vieux. Yué action ou vérité ?

.-Vérité./Dit donc ils sont rapides ,ils répondent par monosylabes et ne dises que des vérités sé nuuuuuuuuuuul./

.-Pourquoi voulais-tu sortir avec chôji ?

.-Parce qu'il est sympa et que même si il est un peu enveloppé ,il est mignon !Neji action ou vérité ?

.-Action /aaaaaaaaaah enfin/

.-Demain tu vas devoir embrasser kurenai sur la joue au matin !

.-Ok, hinata action ou vérité ?

.-Action !

.-Alors tu vas devoir regarder avec ton byakugan ce qu'ilse passe dans la chambre de kakashi !

.-Alors, en faite il est avec maitre kurenai et oh mon dieu, ils…….ils s'embrassent!

Tout les chuunins étaient abasourdis puis hinata regarda ino et lui déclara que se serais à elle.

.-Action !

.-Demain tu devras faire une tresse à neji !

.-Ha ha ha ha ha d'accord !Kankurô.

.-Vérité !

.-Pourquoi es-tu avec nadeshiko ?

.-Car elle me l'a demander et que je la trouve hyper belle et gentille !Naruto !

.-Action !

.-Demain tu devras ne pas mangez de ramen de toute la journée /Je parie 50 euro qu'il y arrivera pas /

.-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ,allez tu peux pas me faire sa tout de même !Raaaaaaaaaaaah nadeshiko ?

.-Vérité !

.-Ta couleur de cheveux et des yeux tu les tiens de qui ?

.-Mes cheveux sont de ma mère tandis que mes yeux sont de mon père. Maintenant je pense que l'on ferais mieux d'aller domir!

.-Gaara chéri viens avec moi !

.-Ouais ouais bonne nuit mon amour!

Gaara prit lumina par la taille et l'embrassa longuement tandis que lumina ,elle , se cramponna à lui , mais gaara fut tirer en arrière par aya. Lumina le regarda partir sans mots dire puis s'en alla dans sa chambre et n'en sortis pas de la soirée sauf quand un cri perçant se fit entendre dans tout le couloir.

* * *

SnL : alors a votre avis d'ou viens le cri pour qu'elle raison a-t-on crier et qui a crier ?

Saku :Ouais bonne question.

Sasu :je trouve que tu cases beaucoup de personnages aujourd'hui !

SnL :ouais parce que je veux que tout les persos soient casés

Lee :et pourquoi moi je suis tjs célibataiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire !

SnL :t'inquiète je vais m'occuper de ton cas plus tard ,oooooooooh mais regarder l'heure faut que j'y aille moi !

Lee : lacheuse !

SnL: Revieuw please!


	11. Défiler et mariage ,c’est pas si mal que...

Chapitre 11 !Pfiouuuuuuuuuu j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que j'écrivais mon premier chapitre lol ! Le temps passe vite et les examens arrivent à grand pas bouhou sé nul et je souhaitent bonne chance à touts les étudiants et leurs souhaitent surtout de réussir .La solidarité entre nous c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux !En gras c'est les paroles des chansons en italiques les traductions

Chapitre 11 : Défiler et mariage ,c'est pas si mal que cela !

Rappel : Gaara prit lumina par la taille et l'embrassa longuement tandis que lumina ,elle , se cramponna à lui , mais gaara fut tirer en arrière par aya. Lumina le regarda partir sans mots dire puis s'en alla dans sa chambre et n'en sortis pas de la soirée sauf quand un cri perçant se fit entendre dans tout le couloir.

°POV normal °

Tous les chuunins sortirent en trombes de leur chambres pour remarquer que gaara et aya étaient toujours dans la leur./ on se demande se qu'ils y font lol ben y discute tiens bande d'obsédés /

.-Gaara ,aya ouvrez ! C'est vous qui avez crier ou quoi ?

.-Naruto pousse-toi!

Naruto eut juste le temps de se coller contre le mur que lumina et temari défonçaient déjà la porte et pénétrais dans pièce où elles s'écroulèrent de rire / il faut quand même avouer que la scène qui va suivre est assez hilarante /. Gaara profondément endormi sur le lit jusque là venait de se réveillé et aya était debout sur une chaise en petite tenue et appelait gaara pour qu'il l'a débarrasse d'une petite souris qui se trouvait au pied de cette même chaise .

.-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?Aya que fais-tu sur cette chaise ?

.-Je t'appelle depuis une heure pour que tu me débarrasse de cette maudite souris !

.-M'ouais ,mais bon je suis fatigué moi !

.-C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir hi hi.

.-LUMINA !Viens là mon cœur!

Lumina s'approcha du lit et déposa un petit baiser sur le front de son amant qui la prit par la taille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

.-Hum hum ,je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

.-Mais non pas du tout !

.-Lumina ,part de ma chambre gaara est à moi pour cette nuit !

.-Ouais ouais c'est bon, bonne nuit vous deux et aya la petite bête ne va pas manger la grosse ha ha.

.-DEGAGE !

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'aya envoya son coussin contre la porte que lumina venait de refermer en rigolant.

.-Pfffffffff celle-là on ne la changera pas.

.-Boooooooooooooon moi je dors !

.-Hey attends moi !

.-C'est pas pour rien que j'ai mis deux lits ,toi tu dors sur celui d'à coté!

Et c'est ainsi que se termina une nuit bien mouvementée !Mais le lendemain risquait d'être tous aussi mouvementé. Pour fêtez sa dernière nuit de célibat lumina avait convier toutes les filles dans sa chambre /sauf aya qui dort avec gaara sur un lit séparé la grosse pigeonne hé hé/. Au matin / bon je vais être généreuse avec elles on va dire 8 heure/ lumina se réveilla seule dans sa chambre et regarda son réveil.

.-Je me marie aujourd'hui……………….JE ME MARIE AUJOURD'HUI !

Dans la salle à manger à l'étage du bas les chuunins présents et leurs senseis eurent un sourire ravi en entendant cette exclamation de la part de la future mariée. Par contre notre future marié lui dormait encore mais il fut réveiller par ses témoins qui lui balancèrent sans plus de cérémonie/ ha ha et pourtant il va quand même devoir y participer puisque c'est son mariage/ un seau d'eau dans la gueule.

.-DEBOUT FAINEANT ,TU TE MARIE AUJOURD'HUI !

.-Ouais ,ouais c'est bon du calme j'ai encore le temps ! T'es vraiment excité dés le matin toi ! Je plains hinata !

.-Et moi je plains lumina d'avoir un mari aussi ronchon que toi /waaaaaaah le gros cassage /

Frérot ,tu n'as plus le temps ,il est 8h10 !

.-Quoi ?Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ?

/Pour des raisons économiques et surtout parce que c'est chiant je passe tout de suite au mariage /

L'église était remplie de roses blanches et de lys de la même couleurs ,la future mariée s'avança dans l'allée qui menait au cœur de l'église. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe blanche avec le buste fait de dentelles ,les épaules nues et le bas était fait de soie. Le prête fit un office très court et ils échangèrent les symboliques anneaux mais aussi le baiser des nouveaux mariés. A la sortie de l'église ,ils furent accueilli par une pluie de riz et gaara se pencha sur la jeune femme qui désormais était son épouse et lui murmura d'une voix rauque.

.-Unit pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

.-Oui mais ,je compte bien ne te donner que le meilleur.

Le rire grave de gaara parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de leur amis qui eurent un magnifique sourire. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de charrier les nouveaux mariés qui n'en avaient cure.

.-Bien ,bien maintenant retournons à l'auberge pour célébrer cela convenablement.

.-Bien chef !Au faite itachi , tsunade t'as rétablit en tant que ninjas ?

.-Ouais ne t'inquiète pas lumina c'est ton mariage ,tu devrais t'occuper de gaara et pas de moi !

.-Hum ,tu as raison !

Pendant la réception ,neji effectua son gage et embrassa kurenai sur la joue pendant que sakura expliquait tout à un kakashi mort de rire ,il faut dire que c'était assez inhabituel de voir le hyuuga avec une longue tresse lui arrivant à mi-dos /mort de rire j'ai trop envie de voir/. Dans un coin de la pièce les jeunes mariés discutais avec itashi ,shin ,teamari et shikamaru qui eux aussi avaient pour projet le mariage.

.-Dis-moi gaara ,tu vas retourner à suna dans combien de temps?

Cette simple petite question émise par temari suffit a coupez court dans toutes les conversations et les regards convergèrent vers un même point : les mariés.

.-Dès que nous auront finis cette mission lumina et moi partirons pour suna.

Sakura et ino laissèrent perler quelques larmes sur leurs joues.

.-Sakura ,ino cela ne veut pas dire que l'on ne se verra plus dés que l'occasion se présentera, gaara et moi viendrons vous rendre visite , il y a aussi les examens de chuunins et juunins et j'espère que d'ici là ,tout les couples ici présents seront mariés /ouais moi aussi je l'espère bien / et sachez que je n'aime pas que mes projets soient contre carrer ha ha.

.-Bon ,bon désoler de casser l'ambiance mais les filles il faut vous préparer ,choisir ce que vous mettrai et surtout le mettre puis aussi choisir une musique !

.-Kurenai sensei c'est bien de nous dire ce que l'on va devoir faire mais vous aussi vous devrez participer !

.-Quoi ?Pourquoi ? Kakashi ne me dit pas que…………… !

.-Et oui kurenai, tu es une fille et j'ai dit toutes les filles !

.-Tu me le paieras!

Et chaque fille parti vers sa chambre pour choisir leur vêtements. Et elles en sortir toutes en même temps tenant leurs vêtements dans leurs bras. Pendant ce temps les garçons eux c'était changer dans la salle où aurait lieu le défiler .Kakashi ,asuma et gaï avait déjà finit de l'aménagée. Elle comportait un podium et un rideau qui cachait l'entrée des filles et neji avait eu interdiction de regarder avec son byakugan. Les filles de leurs côtés ,avaient choisi la musique et avaient revêtu leurs vêtements pour le défiler.

.-Vous êtes prêtes ?

.-Oui kakashi-sensei ,tenez vous devrez mettre cette musique pour le défiler.

.-Et c'est quelles chansons ?

.-La numéro deux : Power of the flower de praga khan et la numéro 5 : Enjoy the silence de dépêche mode !

.-Qui a choisi ces chansons ?

.-C'est hinata et je trouve qu'elle a bien fait j'adore ces chansons !

.-Oui oui c'est bon on va y allez.

/Pour se marrer ,on va faire le pov de chaque garçon qui voit arriver sa petite amie dans une tenue qui……..

bon je vais pas tout vous dire sinon c'est plus marrent./

la musique se mit en marche et ils pouvaient déjà entendre les premières notes d'une musique techno ,un spot fut allumer là où était prévue l'entrée des filles et une silhouette s'y dessina.

°POV de naruto°

**Show me you're real It's just a trick to make me feel That you're human, kind like the movies at night Hollywood's on my side I'd better turn my face away Transcendental in LA**  
_Montrez-moi que vous êtes vrai il est juste un tour pour me faire l'estimer que vous êtes humain, aimable comme les films la nuit Hollywood de mon côté que j'améliorerais le tour mon Transcendantal parti de visage en LA_

´´Ouaaaaaaaaaah hinata est trop belle comme cela !´´La jeune fille avait revêtu une longue robe jaune qui sur le bas donnait un petit dégrader en orange ,elle avait fait un chignon ou elle avait placé des lys oranges et portait une chaîne en or /c'est ce que j'ai mis hier /et se déhanchait avec assurance que le podium .Après avoir fait la longueur du podium elle descendit alla s'assoire sur les genoux de naruto.

°POV de gaara °  
**Confusion rains down Wandering lonely as a cloud Digesting every word they say Attracted in a funny way A supernatural brigade Did they come here to hide Or to capture my mind**  
_La confusion pleut en bas d'errer isolé comme un nuage digérant chaque mot qu'ils disent qu'attiré dans une brigade surnaturelle drôle de la manière A ils viennent ici pour cacher ou capturer mon esprit_  
´´Oh la vache !Je me suis marier à un vrai canon !En fait je le savais déjà mais là cela dépasse mon entendement !Elle est tout simplement sublime !´´Lumina avait mis une tenue plus compliquée et avait rajouter des mèches bleues dans ses cheveux. Une longue robe blanche au reflet bleu sans manches était recouverte d'une autres verte émeraude qui elle ne passait pas par la poitrine mais recouvrets les ventre , les épaules et était ouverte sur le devant .Elle portait aussi un voile noir et un bleu tout deux maintenus par des roses rouges et des perles noires/ moi je vais faire styliste je vous le dit/ . Elle portait un ras de cou avec un pendentif en croix et de longues boucles d'oreilles avec aux bouts des croix aussi et pour la circonstance ,elle avait sorti ses ailes. Elle s'avança avec grâce et légèreté puis alla sur les genoux de son mari.

°POV de neji°

**Open up for the Power of the Flower**  
_Ouvrez pour la puissance de la fleur _

´´Pour une qui tiens un magasin de fleurs ,franchement je me demande ce que dirais sa mère !´´Ino portait une robe verte pâle qui s'arrêtait au genoux mais l'on avait recousu une partie plus foncée en dessous qui s'arrêtait à la cheville et une autre encor plus foncée qui traînait à terre. Sur ses hanches avaient été cousues deux roses blanches et elle avait remonté ses cheveux en une queue haute ou elle avait placé une rose blanche. Elle avait noué à son coup un grand ruban vert et avait mis des boucle d'oreilles en formes de roses. _  
_

°POV de sasuke°**  
They got technicolor screens Just inhale and choose a dream Shapes and coulours on command Neon visions in the sand Psychedelic Cuckooland Wrapped up in a a wool cocoon Floating in red ballon  
**_Ils ont obtenu des écrans de technicolor justes inhalent et choisissent des formes et des coulours d'un rêve sur les visions au néon de commande dans le sable Cuckooland psychédélique enveloppé vers le haut dans un cocon de laines flottant dans le ballon rouge_

´´Hum !Elle a mis du rouge parce que c'est ma couleur préférée ,elle ne changera jamais mais je dois avoué que cela lui va bien !´´Sakura avait mis une robe robe rouge sang avec un ruban pourpre qui lui enserrait la poitrine et sur le mieux apparaissait un dégradé de couleur .Elle avait laché ses cheveux et ne portait aucun bijou.

°POV de shikamaru°

**I got Vishna on my side Jesus takes me for a ride High Vibrations go on To the sun, to the sun Magic mushrooms on the run Join the flower men brigade Play the holy weed charade  
**_J'ai obtenu Vishna sur mon Jésus latéral me porte pour un tour les vibrations qu'élevées continuent au soleil, au soleil les champignons magiques sur la course joignent le jeu de brigade d'hommes de fleur la charade sainte d'mauvaise herbe_

´´Pfiouuuuuuuuuu. Elle est à coupé le souffle !´´Temari portait une longue robe noir au bretelles doubles ornés de deux pierres noirs chacunes et un décolletés en formes de cœur avec des gants noirs remontant près des aisselles. Elle aussi avait occasionnellement laché ses cheveux et était très jolie !

°POV de kankurô °**  
Open up for the Power of the Flower**

_Ouvrez pour la puissance de la fleur_

´´Waouh super la prochaine fois je lui demanderais de la remettre ,elle est trop bien !´´Nadeshiko portait une robe violette a fine bretelles qui repartaient dans son dos / comme un soutien gorge quoi / et avait une fente qui remontait jusqu'au haut de la cuisses.

Tous les garçons applaudirent les six filles qui était déjà passées. Puis lumina prit le micro et entonna le premier couplais de la deuxième chanson.

°POV de itachi°

**Words like violence break the silence come crashing in into my little world painful to me Pierce right through me can't you understand Oh my little girl  
**_Les mots comme la coupure de violence le silence viennent se brisant dedans à mon petit monde douloureux à moi percent bien par moi ne peuvent pas vous comprendre l'OH ma petite fille_**  
**´´Et dire que si j'étais resté à l'akastuki je n'aurais jamais pu la voir ainsi !´´Shin portait une longue veste jaune qui était fernée par un ou deux boutons au niveaux de sa poitrine ,un pantalon rouge fendu des deux cotés et avait attaché ses longs cheveux noires en un chignon d'ou dépassaient quelques mèches./ désoler à une certaines personnes mais je crois que ça lui fera plaisir ./

°POV de kiba °

**All I ever wanted all I ever needed is here in my arms words are very unnecessary they can only do harm  
**_Tout que j'ai jamais voulu tous j'ai jamais requis est ici dans des mes bras les mots sont très inutiles ils peuvent seulement faire le mal_**  
**´´Punaise et moi qui croyait ne jamais voir de filles plus chaudes que ma sœur !´´Tenten portait une combinaison moulante noire qui s'arrêtait mi-cuisse et avait ajusté par dessus une chemise rose. Elle avait ses habituelles macarons.

°POV de chôji°

**Vows are spoken to be broken Feelings are intense words are trivial pleasures remain so does the pain words are meaningless and forgettable  
**_Des vœux sont parlés pour être des sentiments cassés sont des mots intenses sont des plaisirs insignifiants restent ainsi font les mots de douleur sont sans signification et oubliables_

´´Ouah ,elle est très jolie ,j'ai de la chance d'être avec elle !´´Yué avait un petit short noir en cuir avec de longues bottes qui arrivaient jusqu'aux milieu des cuisses avec **  
**de long gants qui arrivait un peu au dessus de coude et un soutien en cuir aussi . Ses longs cheveux chocolats attaché en queue bases.

°POV de kakashi°

**All I ever wanted all I ever needed is here in my arms words are very unnecessary they can only do harm  
**_Tout que j'ai jamais voulu tous j'ai jamais requis est ici dans des mes bras les mots sont très inutiles ils peuvent seulement faire le mal_

´´Hum !Simple mais elle est splendide´´Kurenai portait une chemise de blanche de kakashi nouée en dessous de la poitrine et un long pantalon noir en toile .**  
**

°POV de lee et shino /ben oui se les deux derniers que voulez-vous /°

**Enjoy the silence**

_Appréciez le silence_

´´Ouaaaaaaaaaaaah même si sakura-chan était jolie aya l'est aussi !´´

´´Superbe´´Aya portait une longue robe rose ouverte sur à l'avant maintenue par des cordes avec une culotte de la même couleur et de long bas maintenue par des portes jartelles.

Tout les garçons se levèrent et applaudirent leurs petites amies ,femme, cousine, sœur et amies.

.-Bon maintenant tout le monde au lit !

.-Bien sensei !

Et aussitôt dit ,aussitôt fait tout les chuunins se retrouvèrent dans leurs chambres.

.-Lumina ,ma chérie tu était sublime !

.-Hum !Merci mon amour c'est……………. !Gaara ,que fais-tu ?

* * *

SnL :Pfiouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu j'ai eu du mal pour celui-là j'èspère qu'il va vous plaire au moins !

Lumi :moi je me suis trop amusée !

Toutes les filles : nous aussi on recommence quand tu veux !

SnL : ouais ben alors cela veut dire jamais !

Naru :en tout cas tu es douée pour inventé des vêtements.

Gaa :c'est vrai ma lumina était géniale .

Tous les mecs :Ouais elles étaient géniales !

SnL :si j'ai bien compris je peux refaire un truc du genre ?

Tous les persos :OUAIS !

SnL : pouah revieuw please !


	12. le bébé c'est pour maintenant

Hello les gens c'est parti pour un douzième chapitre bouhou bientôt les examens je désespère déjà lol .

Chapitre12 : le bébé c'est pour maintenant.

Rappel : Tout les garçons se levèrent et applaudirent leurs petites amies ,femme, cousine, sœur et amies.

.-Bon maintenant tout le monde au lit !

.-Bien sensei !

Et aussitôt dit ,aussitôt fait tout les chuunins se retrouvèrent dans leurs chambres.

.-Lumina ,ma chérie tu était sublime !

.-Hum !Merci mon amour c'est……………. !Gaara ,que fais-tu ?

°POV normal°

.-Eh bien c'est évident non ?

.-Euh non désoler pour moi cela ne l'est pas .

.-Je vais enfin faire l'amour à ma femme ,ma femme pas ma fiancée c'est notre lune de miel ma chérie .Mais je te promet qu'après nous en aurons une vraie !

.-Ha ha mais je n'en ai pas besoin celle-ci me suffit amplement !

.-Hum !

Gaara continua son occupation /c.a.d il l'a déshabille lol./ et eut du mal à enlever les perles de ses cheveux ainsi que les fleurs ,les perles avaient glissé sur son corps nu .Lumina commença à déshabillé son mari qui se laissa faire toujours sans l'aider ce qui exacerba la jeune fille qui failli les arracher .

* * *

Attention passage lemon pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire vous n'avez qu'à passez ce passage.

* * *

Gaara la pris dans ses bras , elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et se colla à lui ,il l'a déposa sur leur lit et traça avec sa langue des sillons brûlants sur sa peau de pêche .Il descendit plus bas et enfuit sa tête entre ses cuisses où il introduisit sa langue dans les replis de sa chair . Lumina laissait échapper des gémissements qui bientôt se transformèrent en cris .Gaara remonta vers le ventre et s'attarda sur sa poitrine dressée et happa un mamelon dans sa bouche et le titilla avec sa langue tout en caressant la pointe dur de l'autre.D'un coup de hanche ,lumina fit basculer son mari qui se retrouva sous elle. Elle s'assit en califourchon sur lui et entrepris le même parcours que lui . Elle l'embrassa dans le cou sur le torse et descendit vers son bas ventre , mais gaara l'arrêta et il reprit le dessus et la pénétra d'un centimètre ,puis deux et enfin il fut entièrement en elle .Lumina sentit qu'il se déversait elle et ils ne purent retenir un cri de jouissance / ben dis donc je vous avait bien dit que je ferais des hentai plus tard lol /.Gaara se retira d'elle et s'écroula juste à coté d'elle sur le dos .Tandis que lumina sombrait doucement dans le sommeil ,lui restait parfaitement éveillé et la regardait dormir.

* * *

Fin du passage lemon /voilà alors pour tout expliquer à ceux qui n'ont pas lu , ils ont fait l'amour passionnément et bla bla bla./

* * *

´´Il faudrait que je pense à lui enlever ses perles et les fleurs .´´

Ce qu'il fit avec une grande délicatesse pour ne pas la réveillé. Puis il s'endormit exténué /alors la je veux bien le croire qu'il est crevé./.

Dans la chambre de shin et itachi la fête était au rendez-vous.

.-Shin j'ai tellement envie de toi !

.-Itachi ……………………si tu lisais dans mes pensées tu saurais que moi aussi.

Itachi inonda de baiser le cou de shin qui soupir de plaisir. Ils se déshabillèrent avec frénésie et itachi pris shin dans ses bras et la déposa /elle aussi/ sur le lit/ ouaaaaaaaah sé bien ils le font tous dans le lit hum hum /.Il se mis au dessus d'elle et la pénétra d'un seul coup de rein .Shin ne ressentit aucune douleur ,voyant cela itachi commença un va et viens de plus en plus rapide ce qui attisa le plaisir de shin qui fit glissé ses mains sur tout le corps de son amant .Elle le découvrait ,lui aussi et ils y prenaient du plaisir/ ouais ben sa tous le monde s'en doute un peu quand même /.Puis en se retirant d'elle ,ils s'endormirent tout les deux.

Au petit matin, ils plièrent bagages et partirent vers kage no kuni avec leur senseis car leur première mission était finie et ils devaient allé cherché un document pour l'hokage.

Ils y arrivèrent 3 mois plus tard et pendant tout le voyage lumina avait souffert de maux de ventres ,migraines et évanouissement /alors à votre avis c'est quoi ? moi je le sais / et tout le monde se demandaient ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir et hinata avait proposer de regarder avec son byukugan mais elle avait refuser. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une auberge du village et chaque couples avaient sa chambre. Dans la salle à manger lumina demanda à parler à ino et sakura.

.-Que se passe-t-il ?

.-Sakura ,tu te souviens qu'il y a 3 mois j'ai demandé à te parler à toi et à ino ?

.-Oui je m'en souviens et maintenant tu es sur de toi ?

.-Oui ,je suis enceinte

.-QUOI ?

.-Ino du calme !Et gaara est au courant ?

.-Non pas encore ,en faite je………..j'ai peur de sa réaction ,qu'il se mette en colère.

.-Mais enfin comment veux-tu qu'il se mette en colère ?Il va être super content oui !

.-Tu crois ino ?

.-Mais oui bien sur c'est pareil pour tout les hommes.

.-Ah par ce que tu as annoncé à neji que tu était enceinte ?

.-Non mais je l'ai bien vu avec mon père et ma mère !

.-Bon si tu le dit mais je vais demander à hinata pour être sur !

.-Lumina si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit tu peux nous le demander !

.-Merci sakura.

Lumina partit vers la table à manger et les deux amies se regardèrent et partirent rejoindre leurs petits amis.

.-Hinata je peux te parler ?

.-Oui ,oui bien sur que veux-tu ?

.-Hum !Pas ici c'est assez…………personnel.

.-Ha ha ! Pas assez personnel pour que ton mari ne soit pas mis au courant j'espère ?

.-Si justement donc ne t'en mêle pas!

Gaara la regarda très étonné depuis quand était-elle aussi agressive avec lui ?Apparemment son visage exprimait bien son désarroi car lumina le pris dans ses bras.

.-Excuse-moi gaara je t'en supplie je……..je ne suis pas dans mon état normale.

.-Sa je l'ai remarquer merci ,mais quelle en est la cause ?

.-Je……………..je te le dirais plus tard. On y va hinata ?

.-Oui et où va-t-on ?

.-Dans ta chambre si cela ne te dérange pas!

Lumina suivit hinata dans le dédale des couloirs et elles arrivèrent devant une porte rouge portant le numéro 128.

.-Tiens nous ne sommes séparées que de deux chambres ?

.-Hi hi et oui allé viens entre donc et parle-moi plutôt de se problème.

Lumina rentra et s'assit sur le lit deux place, ce qui lui rappela beaucoup de souvenir. Elle eut rapidement le rouge au joue et du se secouer pour reprendre son sérieux.

.-Sa va ?

.-Oui ,oui hinata pourrais-tu me dire si je suis enceinte ?J'en suis pratiquement sur mais bon j'aimerais que tu me le confirme.

.-Tu………….Tu pense être enceinte ?

.-Oui

.-Bon alors ne bouge surtout pas.

Hinata activa son byakugan et ne fut pas étonnée d'y voir un fœtus de mois et demie.

.-Euh oui tu es bien enceinte mais de deux mois et demie lumina que vas-tu faire ?

.-Je n'en sais rien du tout !

.-Tu devrais le dire à gaara. Sa ne t'apportera rien de bon à ne pas le lui dire !Et puis je parie qu'il sera hyper content.

.-Oui je vais y réfléchir ,mais si il ne veut pas de l'enfant ?Je ne veux pas avorté ,je veux gardé mon bébé!

Lumina fondit en larme dans les bras d'hinata qui était très décontenancée et qui mis cela sur le compte des hormones.

.-Bon…….snif……….Je vais allé prévenir mon mari !Hinata pourrais-tu me suivre durant toute ma grossesse du point de vue médicale ?

.-Oui bien sur ne t'inquiète ,je garderais tout pour moi et je ne dirais rien jusqu'à l'annonce officielle !

.-Merci beaucoup hinata.

Lumina sortit de la chambre et vit gaara arriver en compagnie de kankurô et naruto.

.-Tiens lumina !Tu as enfin libérer ma hinata ?

.-Oh sa va calme-toi ,je vais pas te la manger non plus!

Elle avait été sèche et glaciale ce qui surpris les hommes qui froncèrent les sourcils ,gaara pris sa femme par le bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre pour qu'ils aient une bonne discussion.

´´Il faut que cela cesse !Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?Elle est agressive avec tout le monde et fond en larmes dés qu'on lui fait un reproche !´´.

.-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL T'ARRIVE ?TU AS ETE ODIEUSE AVEC LUI ,ALORS QU'IL NE FAISAIT QUE PLAISENTER !

.-Je……..Je suis désolée mais…..

.-A SA OUI TU PEUX ETRE DESOLEE!

.-Gaara écoute je……..

.-NON TOI ECOUTE-MOI CELA FAIT 1MOIS QUE JE SUPPORTE TES SAUTES D'HUMEUR/ ahlala il est vraiment pas fute fute et lumina va encor chialer ,il est pas malin cui-là/ MAIS LA J'EN AI MARRE !ET PUIS LAISSE-MOI TE DIRE QUE…..

.-JE SUIS ENCEINTE IDIOT !

Gaara resta abasourdi par cette déclaration et lumina partit de la chambre en courant ,les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Le temps que gaara se réveille ,elle n'était plus dan l'auberge.

.-Hey qu'est-ce que tu cherches depuis une heure ?

.-Lumina ,elle est partie précipitamment après une dispute ´´et une déclaration qui m'a ébranlée ´´

.-Je l'ai vue se dirigé vers la forêt en courant et surtout ,elle était en pleure.

.-Merci kiba.

Gaara partit en courant vers la direction indiquée et trouva sa femme assise sur le bord de la plage /me demandé pas ce qu'elle fait là cette plage parce que je n'en sais rien du tout/.

.-Lumina ,je suis désolé de mettre énervé ainsi.

.-Je viens juste de l'apprendre et c'est pour cela que j'ai des sautes d'humeur.

.-Je comprend mais je t'en supplie pardonne-moi!

Elle se leva et regarda son mari ,du remord ,de l'amour ,de la tendresse et de la passion pouvaient se lire dans ses yeux/ sa fait beaucoup de choses vous trouvez pas /. Elle se jeta dans ses bras où elle pleura longtemps /ah oui la carrément elle nous fait la totale/ et s'endormit .Gaara la transporta dans leur chambre et la déposa sur le lit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer ,il descendit pour souper et tout le monde le regarda bizarrement.

.-Quoi ?Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

.-Pourquoi tu souris comme cela ?

Ino ,sakura et hinata pensèrent la même chose ´´Il est au courant !Sa se vois´´.

.-Je vous le dirais quand lumina sera là.

.-On parle de moi ?

.-Oui ,allé viens la mon cœur !

.-Je crois que l'on devrait leur dire non ?

.-Je t'attendait pour le faire !

.-Mais vous voulez bien nous dire de quoi vous parlez tout les deux à la place de tourner autour du pot ?

.-Naruto'nii-chan je suis enceinte de deux mois et demie!

Un grand silence se fit et tous les chuunins ainsi que les jounins se regardèrent et les premiers à félicité les futurs parents furent temari et kankurô /baaaaaaaaah je suis trop méchante je leur fait subire un mariage plus un bébé/ et les autres suivirent peu après .Tous sauf ceux d'aya qui était folle de rage contre lumina.

.-Tu me prend mon futur mari et maintenant tu lui fais un enfant !Mais tu n'es qu'une sale garce!

Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'aya la gifle mais pourtant ,elle fut bruyante et rapide /la gifle bien sur /tout le monde regarda les deux jeunes femmes. Lumina tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

.-Je suis désolée aya ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de te faire souffrir.

Cette dernière fondit en larmes dans les bras de lumina qui t'entait de la consolée .

.-Je te déteste, je te déteste.

Lumina lui caressait les cheveux tout en souriant ,gaara se réveilla ainsi que tout les autres et aya se redressa pour fixé sa rivale en amour .

.-Je suis d'accord pour te pardonner et abandonner mon amour pour gaara de toute façon j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue mais je voudrais être l'une des marraines de ton première enfant !

.-D'accord ,au faite c'est qui le garçon sur qui tu as des vues ?

.-Je parie que c'est moi !

.-Ha ha là je crois tu te fais un peu trop d'illusions lee !

.-Lumina tu es méchante !

.-Non elle a raison se n'est pas sur toi !

.-Alors c'est sur shino!

Aya rougit et bâillonnât lumina qui allait rajouté quelque chose. La soirée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur mais kakashi recommanda quand même à lumina de passer voir tsunade pour vérifier si le bébé était en bonne santé./ Ils sont tous aux petits soins avec elle c'est ti pas mimi tout ca/ Lumina et gaara se couchèrent de bonne heures et il la pris dans ses bras en un geste protecteur qui fit sourire sa femme ,il posa ses mains sur son ventre encor plat où grandissait leur enfant .

.-Là, c'est la que mon enfant grandit !Et tu serais d'accord pour le mettre au monde ?

.-Oui parce que c'est aussi mon enfant ,c'est le notre ,le fruit de notre amour et je suis sur que tu feras un père merveilleux.

.-Je te remercie ,c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'aurais pu avoir. Sauf bien sur si tu m'annonce que l'on a des jumeaux et que ce sont des garçons ha ha .

.-Arrête avec moi tout est possible tu le sais bien !

.-Oui maintenant dors !

.-Chéri, je ne suis pas malade juste enceinte mais pas malade !

.-Se n'est pas l'impression que tu donne en tout cas !

.-Humpf !En tout cas je compte sur toi pour m'aidé pendant ma grossesse même quand je serais aussi énorme qu'un hippopotame .

.-Tu seras alors le plus beau des hippopotames et tu sais pourquoi ?

.-Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire !

.-Exact ,tu le seras car c'est mon enfant que tu portes et je parie que tu seras encore plus belle quand tu seras enceinte de 6ou 7 mois.

.-Hum ! tu es un amour !………Hum………………AIEEEEEEEEEEE !

.-Quoi ?Lumina qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

.-J'ai mal au ventre appel hinata!

Gaara couru vers la chambre de hinata et tambourina à la porte .

.-HINATA !HINATA DEPECHE-TOI LUMINA SE PLAINT DE MAUX DE VENTRES DEPECHE-TOI!

Hinata sortit presque aussitôt de la chambre et couru avec gaara vers la chambre où se trouvait lumina ,celle-ci s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

.-Lumina montre-moi où tu as mal !

.-Au ventre ,dans le bas du ventre !

Hinata regarda avec son byakugan et fût horrifiée parce qu'elle vu.

.-Oh ! non c'est pas vrai !Il faut tout de suite retourné à konoha de toute façon nous avons les rouleaux ,il faut partir dés maintenant !

* * *

SnL : pfiouuuuuuuuuuu enfin finit alors c'était bien ?

Lumi :Ouais mais j'ai quoi ?

Hina :j'ai un bon rôle dans ce chapitre !

Gaa :Ouah je vais être papa

SnL : toute mes félicitations !

Naru : qui vont être les parrains ?

Tout les persos masculins (sauf gaara ) regarde l'auteur avec des yeux de chiens battus.

SnL : j'en sais rien du tout ,mais bon je peux pas m'éternisé ,parce qu'une certaine personnes attend avec impatience ce nouveau chapitre !

Tout les persos masculins :dit nous qui c'est !

SnL : au revoir et au secours ils vont me tuer !


	13. retrouvaille houleuse entre un père et u...

Bon je vais déjà commencé le chapitre 13 pour rénia revieuweuse acharnée lol gros bizou à toi !

Chapitre 13 :retrouvaille houleuse entre un père et une fille et éloignement.

Rappel : .-HINATA !HINATA DEPECHE-TOI LUMINA SE PLAINT DE MAUX DE VENTRES DERPECHE-TOI!

Hinata sortit presque aussitôt de la chambre et couru avec gaara vers la chambre où se trouvait lumina ,celle-ci s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

.-Lumina montre-moi où tu as mal !

.-Au ventre ,dans le bas du ventre !

Hinata regarda avec son byakugan et fût horrifiée parce qu'elle vu.

.-Oh ! non c'est pas vrai !Il faut tout de suite retourné à konoha de toute façon nous avons les rouleaux ,il faut partir dés maintenant !

°POVnnormal°

.-QUOI ?HINATA QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ?

.-Le bébé possède des ailes et il vient de les déplier peut-être a-t-il déchirer le placenta !Bon on va tous se transférer jusqu'à konoha !

.-O.k.

Les autres chuunins et leurs senseis s'étaient regrouper autour du lit en entendant gaara et lumina hurler .En deux secondes ,ils furent à konoha où c'était la fin de le journée et la nuit pointait son nez /le décalage horaire/ et gaara transporta sa femme à l'hôpital où l'hokage passait la plupart de son temps ,il fut suivit par toute la petite troupe et arrivèrent à l'hôpital en faisant un grand tumulte par chance l'hokage se trouvait dans le hall /comme par hasard/ et qui accourut et emmenât lumina dans une salle adjacente pour l'ausculter .Tsunade procéda à différents examens et au dernier elle poussât un soupir de soulagement.

.-Tsunade-sama comment va mon bébé ?

.-Il va très bien les douleurs que tu as ressentie sont les premières contractions cela n'as rien avoir avec les ailes de ton enfant ,tu n'auras aucun problème pour accouchés apparemment , elles sont entrain de se rétracter .Mais dis-moi plutôt qui est le père ?

.-Mon mari

.-Et qui est ton mari ?

.-Gaara !

.-Tiens donc et moi qui pensait que tu finirais avec son frère !

.-Avec kankurô ? Non lui ,il est avec nadeshiko !

.-Tu m'en diras tant !Bon maintenant allons rassuré le futur papa !

.-Oui !Je viens avec vous !

.-Non toi tu restes couchée !

.-Mais tsunade-sama je ne suis pas malade !

.-Oui ,mais tu dois te reposer et surtout bien mangé, et plus de missions c'est clair ?

.-Oui ! Tsunade-sama !

.-Et tu devras apprendre à chanter !

.-Bien tsunade-sa………Apprendre à chanter ?Pourquoi ?Je sais déjà chanter !J'avais la plus belle voix de mon village !

.-Parfait !Bon j'y vais !

.-Bien ,merci tsunade-sama!

Tsunade partit vers la salle d'attente et quand elle arriva ,elle fut bombardée des questions.

.-Du calme ,du calme ,la mère et l'enfant sont en bonne santé, ce n'était que les premières contractions .Hinata je te félicite tu as eu tout à fait raison de revenir à konoha et tu avais toute les raisons d'être inquiète au sujet des ailes de l'enfant mais cela ne posera aucun problème ,elles sont entrain de se rétracter .

.-C'est sans doute à cause du démon qui est en lumina !

.-Ah ,vous êtes au courant ?

.-Oui, nous sommes tous au courant pour les trois démons !

.-Très bien et toutes mes félicitations gaara pour ton mariage et ta futur paternité !

.-Merci tsunade-sama ,puis-je allé voir ma femme maintenant ?

.-Oui bien sur ,vous pourrez repartir dans une semaine pour suna mais interdiction qu'elle remplisse des missions le mieux serait qu'elle enseigne à l'académie durant sa grossesse.

.-Sa j'y compte bien /qu'il est protecteur /.

Il se dirigeât vers la chambre où se trouvait sa femme et quelques minutes plus tard ,ils entendirent lumina crier à plein poumons sur son mari..

Comment tu peux me faire ça ,je ne veux pas enseigner je ne supporterais pas une classe de 20 gosses durant 7 mois !

.-Allé fait un effort !On repart pour suna dans une semaine !Kankurô ,nadeshiko et temari seront avec nous !

.-Oui c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je le ferais c'est promis .

.-Merci , mon cœur et surtout ,repose-toi bien……..

.-Et mange bien ,oui je sais.

.-Bon je te laisse !

.-Nan ne me laisse pas s'il te plait ,je ne veux pas être toute seule ici !

.-Mais je ne peut pas dormir à l'hôpital mina !

.-TSUNADE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Tsunade accourut auprès de lumina et fut perplexe quand elle vit la jeune femme furieuse.

.-Que se passe-t-il ?

.-Je ne veux pas rester ici !

.-Mina ,tu restera ici que tu le veuille ou non c'est mieux pour le bébé .

.-Je ne veux pas resté ici ,tsunade-sama je ne peux pas allé chez hinata-chan ?

.-Euh si tu peux tout à fait le faire ,mais alors tu devras toujours resté avec elle. Promet le !

.-Oui c'est promis ,mais je le ferais seulement si hinata est d'accord !

.-Je vais lui demander de ce pas !

Tsunade partit demander son avis à hinata qui accepta avec joie ,cette nouvelle mission /surveiller la femme du kazekage sé un boulot crevant lol /.

.-Tu es impossible ,tu vas me rendre fou !

.-Ah bon et pourquoi ?

.-Parce que je t'aime à la folie idiote !Mais si tu n'était pas la je serais fou de chagrin et non fou d'amour.

Il se penchât et l'embrassa à pleine bouche , tsunade arriva à ce moment et toussota légèrement .

.-En tout cas plus de relation sexuelle pour vous deux cela pourrait compliquer les choses ,hinata est ravie de ta proposition et te demande d'emménager tout de suite chez elle avec ton mari bien sur !

.-Bien merci beaucoup tsunade-sama!

Hiashi hyuga envoya deux serviteurs pour prendre leurs bagages et ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard ,gaara avait insisté pour porter lumina qui avait abandonné par lassitude. Ils'endormirent tous s'en gros problèmes .

Le lendemain comme convenu lumina et hinata furent inséparables et elles décidèrent de faire une journée shopping avec les autres car elles avaient toutes pris congé pour s'occuper de lumina .La semaine fila très rapidement et le ventre de lumina commença à s'arrondirent et elle vit avec émerveillement qu'elle ne rentrait plus dans certains pantalons/ je sais pas comment elle fait mais moi cela m'énerverait plus qu'autre chose lol faut me l'expliqué/. Maintenant elle était enceinte de 3 mois ce qui faisait le bonheur de son mari qui ce jour-là rentra plus tôt pour lui annoncé une bonne nouvelle.

.-Lumina, mon amour j'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi !J'en ai même deux !

.-Ah oui et c'est quoi ?

.-Déjà je te souhaite un très bonne anniversaire et de un nous pouvons resté à konoha jusqu'à l'accouchement et de deux tes parents sont ici !

.-Quoi ?Mes parents ?

.-Oui ,ils sont arrivés ce matin !D'ailleurs hiashi-san ,les a invité à dîner ici !

.-JE NE VEUX PAS LES VOIRS, TU M'ENTENDS ?IL VA ME PRENDRE MON BEBE !

.-Lumina calme-toi de quoi tu parle ?

.-Mon père ,il va prendre notre enfant ,il a toujours attendu que je tombe enceinte ,il m'avait fiancée à un chef de clan de ya no kuni pour que je tombe enceinte et qu'il puisse me prendre mon enfant pour perpétué la lignée des anges. Gaara ,je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne mon bébé ,mon petite bébé !

.-Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien ,il ne te fera aucun mal !

Le soir venu tout se passa très bien et l'on put voir que lumina tenait son physique de son père et le caractère de sa mère qui était dors et déjà aux petits soins avec sa fille chérie .

.-Alors ma fille ,pour quand est prévu l'accouchement ?

.-Tu n'as pas à le savoir !

.-Mais enfin c'est mon petit-fils.

.-Et comment peux-tu savoir si sera un fils ou une fille ?Je ne veux pas que tu t'approche de mon enfant papa !Tu ne l'approchera jamais ou bien tu devras me passez sur le corps.

Lumina partit en courrant suive de près par sa mère.

.-Lumina !Lumina attend s'il te plait ,je veux te parler !

.-Que me veux-tu maman ?

.-Tu as mal compris les intentions de ton père, c'est vrai que avant que tu ne parte ,il ne pensais qu'a perpétuer la lingée des anges mais quand tu es partie ,il a réfléchit et a compris qu'il avait commis des erreurs .Je t'en prie ma fille donne lui une seconde chance !

.-Je veux bien maman mais si il tente quoi que se soit sur moi ou mon enfant je ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

.-Merci ,ma chérie ,maintenant allons retrouver nos maris veux-tu ?

.-Oui et puis il faut que tu fasses connaissance avec gaara ,il est charmant .

.-Oui ,je suis d'accord mais tu ne pense pas que le faite que tu sois enceinte à 17 ans pose des problèmes ?

.-Je viens d'avoir 18 ans maman et puis tsunade-sama m'a dis que le bébé était en pleine santé et moi aussi .

.-Bien alors c'est parfait , je tiens à être la durant toute ta grossesse.

.-Ah vous êtes enfin là !Hiashi-san allait porter un toast.

Hiashi se leva et leva son verre.

.-Je porte un toast au nouveau couple et aux futurs parents qui sont présents sous mon toit et je tiens à dire qu'ils pourront resté aussi longtemps qu'il le voudront sous mon toit !

.-Je vous remercie beaucoup hiashi-san mais dés demain lumina et moi rechercherons un petit appartement où nous pourront nous installés durant les 6 prochains mois.

Hinata chuchotât quelque chose à l'oreille de naruto puis dans celle de son père qui asquiéssa et déclara .

.-Lumina ,gaara ,naruto et hinata vous propose d'emménagé dans l'appartement de naruto tandis que lui-même viendrait s'installer ici qu'en dit vous ?

.-Moi je suis d'accord mais pour mes parents on fait comment ?

.-Ne t'inquiète pas lumina ,nous avons déjà pris nos dispositions et avons trouver un petit appartement sympa près de la tour de l'hokage.

.-Ah bon c'est géniale et toi qu'en penses-tu gaara ?

.-Je trouve cela super mais maintenant toi c'est au dodo mon cœur .

.-Gaara ,je ne suis pas …….

.-Malade oui je sais ,mais quand même . Je serais plus rassuré et est-ce que hinata continuera de veillé sur lumina ?

.-Oui je continuerais ,tsunade-sama m'a informée de la situation et je dois toujours prendre soin de toi .

.-Hum !Cela me rassure que quelqu'un prenne soin de lumina pendant mon absence ,je te fais confiance hinata.

.-Merci ,gaara je suis très flattée de la confiance que tu m'apporte et je tiens à te dire que je le fais uniquement parce que lumina est mon amie .

.-Bon allons nous coucher ,tu viens lumina ?

.-Oui j'arrive part devant je dois parler avec mon père !

.-Bien ,je t'attends dans la chambre.

Tous le monde quitta la pièce et le père et la fille se retrouvèrent seuls.

.-Lumina je tiens à m'excusé pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises avant dont le faite que j'ai essayé de te tué quand tu étais encor un bébé et je tiens à chérire mon premier petit enfant. Je t'en prie ne me prive pas du bonheur d'être grand-père !Je ne ferais pas les même erreurs je te le promet.

.-Chut ,c'est bon papa ,je sais que c'est important pour toi et je tiens à ce que mon enfant connaisse ses grands-parents ,et je suis sur que tu seras un très bon grand-père mais je te préviens si tu tentes de faire quoi que ce soit à mon enfant je ne te le pardonnerais pas !

.-Oui je comprend et je suis tout à fait d'accord .Ton mari est quelqu'un de très bien pendant que tu discutais avec ta mère nous avons un peu parlé ensemble ,il t'aime vraiment beaucoup tu as fait le bon choix ma fille .Je suis fière de toi !

.-Papa je crois avoir retrouver saki !

.-Pardon ? Que viens-tu de dire ?

.-Gaara a aperçut sur la route une petite fille de 6ans qui me ressemblait mais avait deux trait émeraudes sous les yeux ,je suis sur que c'est elle !Demain part avec lui et ramener la ,s'il te plait !

.-Tu es sur ?

.-Oui papa ,je veux avoir une famille au grand complet et il ne manque que deux choses pour que mon vœux soit exaucés :ma sœur et mon bébé .

.-Hum ! Je peux bien faire cela pour ma fille ,bon maintenant va dormir.

.-Oui papa bonne nuit.

Lumina partit vers sa chambre et y trouva son mari endormit dans le futon .

´´Hum !Il est trop mimi comme cela ,je ne regrette en rien d'avoir épouser un canon pareil .Ha ha j'espère que si nous avons un fils ,il sera aussi mignon que lui ´´

.-Hum ,lumina viens te coucher !

.-Ha , oui j'arrive mon amour .

Et il se glissèrent sous les couettes et s'endormirent ,les deux mois qui suivirent furent tout aussi calme ,gaara et le père de lumina ne retrouvèrent pas sa sœur mais continuèrent les recherches avec les autres tandis que les filles achetaient tout ce qui serais nécessaire au bébé. Le ventre de lumina devenait de plus en plus gros et gaara de plus en plus distant ,un soir alors qu'ils venaient de finir de dîner lumina demanda à gaara des explications.

.-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?Tu deviens de plus en plus distant avec moi !

.-Ce n'est pas sa je suis fatigué et aussi je suis désolé de te sembler distant mais je suis simplement occuper.

.-Bien alors je vais dormir chez sakura ce soir pour te laissé à tes occupations.

.-Lumina se n'est pas ce que….

Il tenta de s'expliquer mais elle était déjà partie. Et elle arriva rapidement chez sakura .

.-Tiens je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

.-Je sais mais gaara ne m'as pas retenue ,je ne sais plus quoi faire ,il est de plus en plus distant avec moi.

.-Ne te tracasse pas il est seulement déboussolé avec l'arrivé du bébé dans 4 mois .Et puis me le stresse est mauvais pour le bébé.

.-Oui tu as raison bon allons dormir.

.-Ouep la petite maman a besoin de sommeil!

Les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent rapidement mais lumina se réveilla avec des contractions assez violentes mais essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveillé sakura mais elle laissa échappé un gémissement de douleur qui réveilla sakura qui se précipita vers son amie.

.-Lumina qu'est-ce que tu as ?Tu sues à grosses gouttes !Lumina parle moi !

.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH J'AI MAL GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

.-Bon je t'emmène à l'hôpital et j'appelle ton mari !

* * *

SnL : alors contente rénia ?

Lumi : tu me fais souffrir dis donc !

Gaa : c'est vrai tu es méchante avec ma femme et pourquoi suis-je distant avec elle .

SnL : pour te faire parler j'ai réussi .

Lumi : je vais perdre mon bébé ?

SnL : nan tu es folle ou koi ?Bon allez salut les autres je suis crevée .


	14. ah les femmes enceintes

Oyo en route pour le chapitre 14 c'est partiiiiiii.

Chapitre 14 : ah les femmes enceintes.

Rappel : Les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent rapidement mais lumina se réveilla avec des contractions assez violentes mais essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveillé sakura mais elle laissa échappé un gémissement de douleur qui réveilla sakura qui se précipita vers son amie.

.-Lumina qu'est-ce que tu as ?Tu sues à grosses gouttes ! Lumina parle moi !

.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH J'AI MAL GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

.-Bon je t'emmène à l'hôpital et j'appelle ton mari !

°POV de gaara°

Une chambre noire ,un lit deux place vide et un homme dessus qui avait l'esprit en ébullition .Puis il entendit quelqu'un tambouriner à sa porte.

.-GAARA OUVRE, LUMINA EST A L'HOPITAL DEPECHE-TOI D'Y ALLER.

Gaara se leva et ouvrit la porte à le volée et agrippa sakura par les bras en lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, puis n'obtenant pas de réponse, il se rua vers l'hôpital. Il courut droit sur l'hôpital sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait ,il avait le regard fixer sur l'hôpital qui se trouvait droit devant et en arrivant à quelques mètres ,il entendit les cris de douleurs de sa femme qui pleurait à chaudes larmes en appelant son mari à l'aide. Et en arrivant des le hall, il l'a vit ses joues pleines de larmes et son front ruisselant de suer.

.-Oh !J'ai mal ,faites quelques choses ,appelé mon mari ,tsunade-sama s'il vous plait faites venir mon mari.

Gaara se précipita vers sa femme la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

.-Bon allons y maintenant ,tu peux venir avec nous allons faire une écographie ,tu vas voir ton enfant pour la première fois et je pourrais vous dire si c'est un garçon ou une fille.

Il suivit l'hokage et sa femme dans la salle et regarda le moniteur avec attention ,il pouvait y distinguez une forme bien précise celle de son enfant.

.-Hum !Les ailes sont entrains de grandir ,le placenta n'est pas déchirer mais il faut faire attention, vous voulez savoir le sexe du bébé ?

.-Oui !

.-Non !

.-Bon ,et bien gaara viens dehors je vais te le dire puisque lumina ne veut pas savoir.

.-Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas savoir le sexe de notre bébé ?

.-Et bien je préfère en avoir la surprise.

.-Hum !Bien alors moi non plus je ne le saurais pas mais vous pouvez le dire aux parrains et aux marraines.

.-Et qui sont-ils ?

.-Aya et sakura avec naruto et itachi.

.-Très bien alors je vous laisse observez votre bébé .Ah oui ,lumina je t'ai trouvé un poste à l'académie .

.-Super je vais enfin sortir un peu et je commence quand /Tien c'est pas elle qui ne voulait pas travailler à l'académie /

.-Dés que tu seras sortie de l'hôpital donc un jour ou deux.

.-Bien ,mais vous ne pourriez pas me donnez des anti-douleurs ?

.-Non cela pourrait rendre le bébé malade !

.-Pffffffffffffff !On voit bien que ce n'est pas lui qui souffre !

.-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que le premier ,tu verras cela passera mieux avec les suivants !

.-Comment vous pouvez dire cela vous n'en avez jamais eu /Et pan ça c'est bien lâcher /.

.-Ah les femmes enceintes .Elles veulent toujours avoir le dernier mot /Bouh tsunade mauvaise perdante /

Lumina passa la nuit à l'hôpital /bientôt elle va avoir un abonnement pour aller là-bas lol/ et retourna chez sakura qui fut très étonnée.

.-Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas chez toi ?

.-De un je n'ai pas les clés et de deux je n'ai pas envie de voir gaara et puisqu'il est si distant cela lui fera sûrement plaisir !

.-Mais non !Allez retourne voir gaara ,je suis sûre qu'il est mort d'inquiétude !

.-Pff c'est bon vas-y dis le que tu n'as pas envie que je reste chez toi !

.-Mais lumina enfin je n'ai pas dit cela…….

.-Nan c'est bon ,allé salut !

.-Lumina attends ,où vas-tu ?

.-Je ne sais pas ,quelques par où je ne devrais pas me poser la question de savoir si je peux y rester /ouuuuuuuuuuu la sa devient grave je le sent mal , les femmes enceintes sont difficiles mais il leur faut quand même du soutien et ici ,elle n'en a pas ha ha honte au persos bouuuuuuuuuuuuh les méchants./

Et sur cette déclaration lumina partit sans se retourné ,sakura resta sur le pas de la porte puis quelques minutes après, elle se rua sur le téléphone et appela tout les autres membres du groupe pour qu'il se réunissent sur l'heure. Quelques minutes plus tard ,ils étaient tous présent excepté lumina.

.-Alors pourquoi cette subite réunion ?

.-Vous avez tous remarquez que lumina n'était pas présente.

.-Oui et alors ?C'est normale ,elle doit se reposer je te signale qu'elle est enceinte, elle doit être chez elle en se moment.

.-Désoler de te décevoir naruto ,mais lumina a beau être enceinte, elle n'est ni ici ni chez elle. Quand elle est venue me voir et que je lui ai dit que j'étais dans l'incapacité de l'hébergé alors que je lui avait dit qu'elle devrait resté 1 semaine ici ,elle est partit et je lui ait demandé où et elle m'as répondu ceci : .-Je ne sais pas ,quelques par où je ne devrais pas me poser la question de savoir si je peux y rester.

.-Hum ! C'est mauvais signe.

.-Pourquoi tu dis cela itachi ?

.-Haaaaaaaaaa ,sasuke on voit bien que tu n'as jamais eu à faire à une femme enceinte ,elles ont besoin d'attention et de soutien et ici même si nous sommes nombreux ,lumina n'as rien de tout cela. Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire :les filles sont avec elle et lui achète des fournitures pour le bébé mais elle ne sont pas là quand elle a un problème ,quand elle veut se confier et en plus son mari n'est quasiment jamais là .En bref ,elle se sent délaissée et inutile.

.-A ton avis ,où elle est ?

.-Cela je n'en sait rien ,il faut demandé à ses parents où elle à l'habitude d'allez quand elle est triste ,frustrée ou dans le cas présent délaissée.

.-C'est bon je vais allé la cherché ,pas besoin d'en faire un foin .Cela fait 5 mois maintenant que nous devons supporter ses sautes d'humeurs et ses petits caprices ,je veux bien qu'elle soit enceinte mais elle n'est pas le centre du monde non plus .Et les autres femmes ,elles font comment elles ?

.-Gaara tu oublie que les autres femmes n'ont pas de démon en elles et n'ont pas eu une enfance difficile. Tandis que lumina associe les deux plus le faite qu'elle a un mari qui est kage et tous ses amis ninjas. Quand tu fais le compte ,il ne lui reste quasiment plus personne à qui parlé et resté avec pendant la journée .

.-Belle analyse hinata ,mais bientôt elle va travailler et cela va changer n'est-ce pas ?

.-Peut-être je ne sais pas cela fait maintenant 1 mois qu'elle a demandé à ce que je ne reste plus avec elle ,je ne peux pas vous en dire plus et même quand je la suivait ,je n'était pas toujours avec elle ,juste 5 ou 6 heures par jour.

.-Je vais voir chez ses parents ,vous pouvez retourné chez vous je m'en occupe .

.-Ne sois pas trop sévère avec elle petit frère.

.-…………………….Shikamaru t'attend.

Gaara partit vers la maison de ses beaux-parents et il y vit lumina avec un sac de voyage qui disait au revoir à sa mère.

.-Alors tu as l'intention d'aller quelque part ma chérie ?

Lumina se retourna vivement et fut très surprise du regard qu'il lui lança :un regard froid ,méprisant et remplis de dégoût.

.-Ca ne te regarde pas !Je fais encore ce que je veux !Je suis majeur et vaccinée jusqu'à preuve du contraire !

.-Oui majeur ,vaccinée et enceinte de MOI !Et tant que tu porteras mon enfant ,je veux que tu restes là où je serais !

.-Peuh ! Ca marche peut-être avec les autres mais pas avec moi !C'est peut-être ton enfant mais aussi le mien et c'est moi qui le porte !Je vais où je veux ,tu n'as rien à me dire !

.-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?Pourquoi en sommes nous là ?

.-Très bonne question !Je me la suis déjà posée figure toi et je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse sauf une que je n'envisage pas de mon coté puisque j'en suis incapable mais par contre du tien cela reste à prouvé !

.-…………..Une maîtresse ? Mais ma parole tu es complètement folle !

.-Si tu le dis ,bon c'est pas que je ne veux pas te parler ,mais vois-tu je ne peux pas resté longtemps debout alors si tu veux me parlé appelle-moi !………Ah ben non évidemment tu n'as pas mon nouveau numéro ,c'est dommage !A la prochaine ,peut-être!

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase ,gaara la pris par les aisselles et la mis sur son épaules où elle se débattit pendant tout le trajet qui menait à leur appartement les personnes qui était présentes dans la rue se retournaient sur leur passage et les regardaient avec des yeux ronds tandis que les cris de lumina faisaient venir les cureiux qui passaient la tête par la fenêtre où la porte/ c'est trop relou quand tout le monde te regarde comme si tu étais une bête de foire ,je le comprend le pauvre ,il va lui passer un de ses savons ouuuuuuu je veux pas être à sa place la pauvre lol/ . Quand gaara la déposa sur le canapé de leur appartement ,elle le fusilla du regard.

.-JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU M'AS EMMENER ICI ?

.-PARCE QUE C'EST TA PLACE !TU DOIS ETRE PRES DE MOI !

.-Ha ! Près de toi !Non mais tu t'entend ?Tu n'es jamais là comment veux-tu que je reste près de toi si tu n'es pas là ?

.-C'est vrai que j'ai eu tort de m'absenté aussi souvent, mais toi aussi tu as une part de responsabilité.

.-Ah oui et la quelle ?

.-Tu es un peu trop exigeante , tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de responsabilité et que je viens de prendre le poste de kazekage ,j'ai beaucoup de papier à remplir et le faite que l'on soit à konoha ne facilité pas les choses ,mon cœur enfin ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer!

Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle puissent les retenir , il sourit et en essuyât une puis deux et finalement ,il la pris dans ses bras où elle se débattit cognant avec ses petits poings contre son dos tout en pleurant.

.-Je te déteste…….Je te hais……………Je..Te…Déteste snif.

.-C'est justement pour cela que notre couple peut marché mon amour calme-toi c'est mauvais pour le bébé.

Cette déclaration eut aussitôt fait de la calmé ,elle posa ses mains sur son ventre rond en le regarda tendrement ,elle murmura tout doucement.

.-Mon bébé, mon petit bébé…………………notre petit bébé.

.-Oui c'est notre petit bébé ,au faite ,il faudrait lui trouvé un prénom !Je dirais même deux !

.-Pourquoi deux ?

.-Car on ne sait pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon !

.-Sabaku no mikomi ,l'espoir du désert.

.-Oui c'est très joli pour une fille et pour un garçon tu as pensé à quoi ?

.-Hum !J'hésite entre sabaku no toppuu /la rafale de vent du désert ,sabaku no hané /la plume du désert/ et sabaku no kozuki /la petite lune du désert /ou encore sabaku no arashi /la temête du désert ,franchement j'en sais rien du tout alors vous n'avez qu'a voté pour votre préférer mais pour la fille je ne change pas lol /.Qu'en pense-tu ?

.-Je n'en sais rien ,ils sont bien tout lesquatres mais j'adore celui pour la fille. Au faite tu ne devrais pas travailler toi ?

.-Je commence cette après-midi, je vais devoir gérer une classe de 20 enfants ,j'espère seulement qu'ils ne seront pas trop turbulents.

.-Aussi turbulents que toi et naruto réuni ?Impossible ha ha.

.-Beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ,bon moi je vais me changer.

Lumina partit dans leur chambre et commença à se changer et lorsqu'elle fut torse nu /je sais pas si ça se dit pour une fille c'est peut-être poitrine nue lol,elle regarda son ventre gonflé et posa ses mains dessus ,elles furent bientôt rejointes par deux grandes mains viriles .Lumina tourna la tête et rencontra deux yeux bleus océans plein de tendresses qui fixaient son ventre. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche ,le front , le menton , les paupières et lui chuchota à l'oreille .

.-Merci pour la joie que cette enfant m'apporte ainsi que celle que ta présence m'apporte .Je t'aime ,je t'aime ,je t'aime.

.-Si on ne se compliquait pas autant la vie tout serait parfais.

.-C'est la dose d'excitation qu'il faut à chaque couple.

.-Si je ne me dépêche pas je vais être en retard !

.-Alors ne va pas travailler !

.-Mais enfin je ne peux pas faire cela c'est mon premier jour !

.-Alors je viens avec toi !Ils n'y verront sûrement aucune objection !

.-Tu es un amour !Mais surtout je ne veux pas que tu intervienne durant mon cours !

.-Bien madame lumina myazawa !

.-Non maintenant c'est madame sabaku no lumina!

Gaara sourit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche ,ce ne fut pas violent ,non, ce fut un baiser plein de tendresse et de douceur qui mis les larmes aux yeux de lumina, ces dernières perlèrent sur ses joues et gaara en fut étonné .

.-Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

.-Non ,au contraire ,je suis juste heureuse que tu reste à mes cotés malgré mon sale caractère !

.-Tu veux dire ton caractère de cochon ?

Le sourire malicieux qu'il arbora lui mit du baume au cœur et elle sourit à son tour ,se dégagea de ses bras et prit un coussin qu'elle lui envoya à la figure en riant et disant qu'elle devait absolument se changer .Ce qu'elle fit non sans l'aide de son mari qui la freinait plus qu'autres choses, mais ils arrivèrent quand même à l'heure pour que lumina puissent donner son premier cours.

A l'académie :

Ils arrivèrent main dans la main dans le couloir où ,ils virent tsunade en compagnie d'une jeune fille qui fusilla lumina du regard et lui dit d'un ton hautain.

.-Alors c'est toi qui va me remplacer ?

.-Euh ,oui c'est bien moi pourquoi ?

.-C'est facile d'avoir une place quand on est la femme du kazekage et que l'on connaît bien l'hokage ,je suppose que tu es fière de toi ?Tu as fait perdre son travaille à un honnête citoyen ,moi en l'occurrence.

Et sur cette déclaration la jeune fille partit la tête haute.

.-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

.-J'en sais rien ,bon prêtes pour ton premier cours ?

.-Oui tout à fait prêtes.

.-Alors je te souhaite bon courage et gaara surtout si tu vois qu'elle ne s'en sort pas tu devras l'aidé.

.-Bien merci pour ses précieux conseille.

Lumina ouvrit la porte et fut accueille par vingt paires d'yeux tous aussi curieux les uns que les autres.

.-Bonjour je suis sabaku no lumina ,votre nouvaeu professeur !

* * *

SnL : aaaaaaa que de rebondissement dans ce chapitre ! 

Lumi : sa tu l'as dit ,j'aime bien le prénom de ma futur petite fille .

Gaa : se sera une fille ou un garçon ?

SnL : bonne question !Je me le demande aussi

Gaara et lumina :-.-'

SnL : ben quoi c'est pas ma faute ! .

Naru :Alors comme ça je serais le parrain ?YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIII

SnL : oui oui bon allé dite moi surtout le nom du garçons dans le revieuw please et peut-être aussi le sexe du bébé pour ceux qui veulent !


	15. annonce

oyooooooooooooo voici une petite annonce parce que JE BLOOOOOOOOOQUE .Enfin pas tant que ça .PLEAAAAAAAAASE les gars et lesgates vous ne m'êtes pas d'un grand secour je ne sais toujours pas si le bébé de lumina et gaara sera une fille ou un garçon!

Lumi :Ah! ben ça quand on n'a pas de cerveau!

SnL:Je te permetpas!Qui t'as crée? hein?hein?C'EST MWAAAAAAAA ALORS DU RESPECT S'TE PLAIT.

Lumi: t'es plus jeune que moi alors c'est toi qui doit me respercter!

SnL:oui madame!

Enfin bref je vous laisse l'entièreter du choix et ne jouez pas au roi du silence je perd toujours à se jeu!Alors pour une fois qu'on voit laisse le choix ,prennez le !Faut vous impliquer dans la vie !

Alors voici une liste des prénoms que j'ai recueuille avec leurs traductions:

Sabaku no Konton :le chaos du désert

Sabaku no Arashi :la tempête du désert

Sabaku no momiji :l'érable du désert

Sabaku no yanagi :le saule du désert/Hey c'est le saule hein pas le saoul/

Sabaku no kegawa :la fourrure du désert

Sabaku no tsume :les griffes du désert

Sabaku no mangestu :la pleine lune du désert

Sabaku no kozuki : la petite lune du désert

Sabaku no hayashi :la forêt du désert

Sabaku no ran :l'orchidée du désert

Sabaku no hané :la plume du désert

Sabaku no toppuu:la rafale de vent du désert

Sabaku no tsuki :la lune du désert

Sabaku no tsubamé :l'hirondelle du désert

Sabaku no mikomi :l'espoir du désert

voila alors à vos souris et choississez!

merci cela m'aiderais bocoup et n'oubliez de choisir si c'est une fille ou un garçon!


	16. bataille et accouchement !

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah j'en ai marre d'écrire je crois que je vais arrêter cette fic bon allez en attendant voici le chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 :bataille et accouchement !

Rappel : .-J'en sais rien ,bon prêtes pour ton premier cours ?

.-Oui tout à fait prêtes.

.-Alors je te souhaite bon courage et gaara surtout si tu vois qu'elle ne s'en sort pas tu devras l'aidé.

.-Bien merci pour ses précieux conseille.

Lumina ouvrit la porte et fut accueille par vingt paires d'yeux tous aussi curieux les uns que les autres.

.-Bonjour je suis sabaku no lumina ,votre nouveau professeur !

°POV de lumina°

´´Ben dis donc on dirait qu'il vienne de voir un monstre. Tiens c'est bizarre , j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ses quatre paires d'yeux quelques part ! ´´

Lumina s'assit derrière son bureau et gaara dans le fond de la classe. Elle fixa longuement les quatre garçons situés à l'arrière de la classe près de gaara. L'un était blond au yeux bleu , celui d'à coté avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs ,l' autre était blond aux yeux noirs et le dernier avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux fendus comme ceux d'un chien d'ailleurs ,il en avait un sur la tête. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté ,signe qu'elle réfléchissait puis se leva d'un bon ,se qui fit sursauté tous les élèves et déclara joyeusement :

.-Bien alors puisque aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour ,nous ne ferons pas cours mais nous irons dehors pour se présenter et mieux nous connaître vous êtes tous d'accord ?

Les élèves se regardèrent puis sourirent et s'écrièrent d'une seule voix :

.-OUI LUMINA-SENSEI !

Elle sourit et prit un air faussement sévère.

.-Ah !Non ,pas de sensei ,je n'ai que 18 ans quand même appelé moi madame ou professeur mais pas sensei /sensei veut dire maitre ce qui est quand même une différence lol /.

Elle emmena la classe dans un champ de fleur qui se trouvait un peu plus loin que la falaise ou était les visage de pierre. Lumina s'assit en tailleur bientôt imitée par la totalité de la classe qui formèrent un cercle autour d'elle. Gaara ,lui alla se coucher contre un arbre et les observa en souriant.

.-Bien alors ,je vais commencé et nous partirons de la gauche ,alors je suis Luminayamée koumée momiji tomoé Myazawa, j'ai 18 ans et je viens d'un village qui se trouve d'au-delà les mers et qui s'appelle hana no kuni :Le village des fleurs. L'emblème de tomoé est celui de mon clan. Je suis mariée à Sabaku no gaara ,c'est l'homme qui dors contre l'arbre et je suis enceinte de 5mois ,mon plat préférer est les boulettes de porc à la sauce tomate !

.-Euh et bien moi je m'appelle euh tsume inuzuka /tsume signifie griffe/ j'ai 10 ans ,j'ai une grande sœur et une petite amie qui s'appelle ten………(le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs lui donna un coup dans le ventre) tenshi ,elle s'appelle tenchi !

.-Ah ! bon !Tu connais sans doute inuzuka kiba ?

.-Oui c'est mon cousin .

.-Ce qui est bizarre c'est que vous avez tous les deux une grande sœur mais aussi une petite amie qui a le même préfixe en prénom ! Alors maintenant naruto'nii-chan ,kankuro'nii-chan ,kiba et sasuke j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de me prendre pour une débile ,je vous avais déjà reconnus !

.-Gaara tu n'aurais pas du vendre la mèche.

Les 4 jeunes hommes reprirent leurs formes humaines et les élèves applaudirent bruyamment. Gaara sauta de son arbre et atterrit près de lumina qui leurs expliquait la technique utilisée par naruto et ses compères .

.-Je ne lui ai rien dit c'est elle qui a tout découverts /faut dire qu'ils ne sont pas très malin ,ils ont seulement rajeunit/ .

.-Bon sa nous en faits quatre de moins.

Chaque enfants fit une brève présentation /nan mais vous pensez vraiment que j'allais tous les présenté ?je sui trop fénaientes pour cela lol /et lumina leur demanda où ils s'étaient arrêté avec leur ancien prof.

.-Hum ! le bushin no justu ?Et tout le monde a réussi à le maîtrisé ?

.-Ben on en sait rien elle ne nous a jamais mis en pratiques.

.-Bien alors je vous laisse rentré chez vous et j'aimerais que vous prépariez la technique bushin no justu !

.- BIEN MADAME!

Les élèves partirent tout contents /si sa pouvait nous arriver sa serais géniale/ et gaara pris lumina dans ses bras pour la ramener chez eux mais il fut coupez dans son élan par naruto.

°POV normal°

.-OY !Sa vous dirais pas d'aller boire un verre pour fêté le nouveau job de lumi ?

.-Non désoler mais pour lumi c'est dodo !

.-Oooooooooh je voulais y allé moi !

.-Hum !

Gaara la regarda avec des yeux de chien battus et elle ne put résister ,déclina l'invitation poliment ce qui fit sourire son mari qui était aux anges.

.-Au faites mina tu as choisi le prénom de notre fils ?

.-Oui /je remercie chaleureusement renia pour son aide précieuse /j'ai choisit sabaku no kokoro /le cœur du désert vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi/.

.-Hum ! Sa fait un peu fille !

.-Mais enfin comment peux-tu dire cela c'est très joli.

.-Euh oui oui ´´mieux vaut ne pas la contrarié boh et puis c'est pas si mal ! ´´.

.-Hum ! Je te sens septiques !

.-Mais non mais non bon où tu veux allé ?

.-Près de l'étang.

.-Ah lala d'accord mais ne me mouille pas cette fois !

.-De toute façon c'est moi qui fait la lessive alors tu n'as rien a dire.

.-Pffffffff alors hop on est parti ,mon cœur!

Quelque minutes plus tard il l'a déposa près de l'étang ou elle enleva ses chaussures et trempa ses bien dans l'étang en riant .Il se coucha dans l'herbe et la regarda en souriant. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille qui s'amusait comme une folle .Elle se retourna et lui sourit en riant.

.-Gaara !Viens l'eau est géniale.

Il se rapprochât et la pris dans ses bras et la berça tranquillement tandis qu'elle se laissait allé contre lui. Ils restèrent longtemps comme cela dans le silence d'ailleurs il se demanda si elle ne s'était pas endormie.

.-Gaara !

.-Oui mon amour.

.-Et si on avait des jumeaux ?

.-Et bien nous les aimerons autant l'un que l'autre !

.-Même si ce sera une fille et un garçon ?Ou deux filles ?

.-Bien sur mon petit cœur mais pourquoi tu me demande cela ?

.-Et bien parce que je sais que tu veux un héritier et que tu ne rejette notre fille.

.-Je ne ferais jamais cela parce que ce sont nos enfants et que ils sont de ta chair ,de ton sang et aussi du mien.

.-Hum ! Oui tu as raison ,je me faisais du souci pour rien.

.-Comment toujours d'ailleurs bon il serait temps de rentrer je tiens a profiter au maximum de toi vu que maintenant tu travailles.

.-Euh chéri demain c'est samedi je ne travaille pas !

.-Ah !Bon ?Donc demain je t'aurai pour moi tout seul ?

.-Oui ha ha !Pour toi tout seul !Tout entière et j'espère que tu feras pareil !

.-Oui je te le promets ,je vais faire un efforts pour être disponible ,bon maintenant on y vas miss!

Les 3 mois qui suivirent se passèrent de la même manière et gaara devenait de plus en plus affectueux et très attentionnés envers elle on pourrait même dire qu'il était papa poule ,il l'a couvait lui éviter de faire le moindre petit effort.

.-LUMINA REPOSE CELA TOUT DE SUITE ET RESTE ASSISE !

.-Mais enfin gaara je veux seulement prendre mon milk-shake au chocolat.

.-Et bien demande le.

La conversation de gaara et lumina fut interrompu par des cris.

.-Hum ! on dirait que c'est shin !

.-J'en ai marre tu accorde plus d'importance à ta carrière qu'a moi !

.-QUOI TU N'AS PAS ENCORE COMPRIS QUE JE FAIS TOUT CELA POUR TOI ?

.-POUR MOI ?HA MAIS TU SAIS BIEN QUE JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU CELA !

.-HO ET BIEN ALORS TU N'AS PLUS BESOIN DE MOI !

.-OUAIS C'EST CA !

Shin claqua la porte et se dirigea en pleure vers lumina et elle s'écroula sur ses genoux .

.-Mais shin !Que t'arrive-t-il ?

.-Itachi et moi sa ………sa ne vas plu snif dés que l'on se voit on se disputer !

.-Ce n'est qu'une passe tu verras tout ira bien !

.-Et le pire …….c'……c'est que je l'aime toujouuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs !

.-Cela s'arrangera tu vas voir!

Dans la demeure des uchiwas itachi et sasuke discutais aussi

.-Je n'en peux plus shin veut que je soit toujours avec elle et je n'ai plus un moment de libre !

.-Tu ne l'aime plus ou quoi ?

.-Tu es fou je l'adore je peux pas me passer d'elle ,je l'aime encore plus qu'avant !

.-SASUKE !ITACHI !Y A UNE ATTAQUE DANS LE SECTEUR D !SHIN Y EST DEJA MAIS CELA S'ANNONCE MAL !

.-QUOI ?JE PARS TOUT DE SUITE !

.-ITACHI ATTENDS!

Itachi partit en vitesse et quand il arriva ce qu'il le vit le glaça d'effroi !Shin était étendue sur le sol un filé de sang coulait de sa bouche et elle se trouvait dans une mare de sang un poignard dans le torse près du cœur.

.-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Il courut vers elle ,tua tout les ninjas qui se trouvaient sur son chemins la portât sur son dos et se dirigeât comme un fou vers l'hôpital.

.-SOIGNEZ LA EN PRIORITEZ !

.-Par ici monsieur uchiwa.

Un médecin la pris dans une salle et eut un regard très soucieux et poussa un soupir las.

.-Je ne vous le cache pas la situation est critique si nous ne l'opérons pas maintenant elle risque de mourir.

.-Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

.-Bien!

Quelque heures plus tard le médecin sorti de la salle d'opération et sourit à itachi mort d'inquiétude.

.-L'opération a réussi vous pouvez allé lui parlé.

Ni une ni deux itachi se précipita dans la chambre ou shin e tourna et commença à pleurer.

.-Itachi pardonne-moi !

.-Non mon cœur tout est de ma faute ,pardonne moi !

.-Je t'aime!

Dans l'appartement de lumina et gaara ,cette dernière transissais comme une folle se demandant où se trouvait son mari ,ce qu'il faisait ,si il allait bien et quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte ,elle alla ouvrire avec anxiété.

Un ninjas au visage las lui annonça que le kazekage était à l'hôpital. Elle s'y précipita et trouva gaara assis sur un lit se tenant le bras gauche.

.-Gaara !Gaara !Mon gaara !Tu es blessé ?Tu as mal ?

.-Oui je suis blessé mais ce n'est rien calme –toi enfin !Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure bientôt tu vas accouché ou plus tôt dans deux semaines alors calme-toi chérie.

Gaara sourit et la ramena chez eux !Et elle ne bougea plus de là pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent jusqu'à l'accouchement.

.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH SA FAIT MAL !PERSONNE NE ME L'AVAIT DIT !

.-Madama sabaku respirer calmement s'il vous plait, le travail est bientôt finis. Kazekage-sama demandé lui de se calmé.

.-Lou calme-toi allé c'est bientôt finis.

.-Poussez encore un peu c'est bientôt finis. Une dernière poussée et s'a y est.

.-OUIN !OUIN !

.-Toute mes félicitations c'est un garçon !

.-Et bien madame vous allez devoir recommencez car le deuxième arrive !

.-QUOI ?LE DEUXIEME ?

.-Oui ce sont des jumeaux!

Quelques minutes plus tard lumina tenait entre ces bras son fils et……………sa petite fille !Sakura s'approchât et pris sa nièce dans ces bras.

.-Oh !Elle est si jolie et comment tu vas les appelés ?

.-Je vous présente Sabaku no kokoro ,le digne fils de son père et Sabaku no mikomi ,fille du kazekage !

.-Hum !Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de me faire les faire un à la fois non toi c'est les deux en même temps !

.-Oh mais tu ne t'en plains pas !

.-Alors comment va la jeune mère ?

.-Très bien merci hokage-sama !

.-Ouah !Quelle merveille !Une fille et un garçon ?Et bien lumina toi c'est tout ou rien!

Pendant les 3 heures qui suivirent gaara et lumina /surtout lumina gaara n'as eut qu'une contribution minime dans tout cela !-gaara : je te ferais dire que tu as quand même eut besoin de moi pour les faire ces gosses !-parles pas comme cela de tes enfants andouille /reçurent de nombreuses visites et les parents de lumina s'extasièrent sur leurs premiers petits enfants.

.-Dis maman , kyo va-t-il venir à konoha ?

.-Kyo ?Oui je crois !

.-Hum ! Kyo ?C'est qui?

Lumina regarda sa mère avec de l'anxiété dans le regard et cette dernière toussota pour se donner une contenance tandis que son père s'était retourné vers la fenêtre.

.-Vous………Vous me cachez quelques chose !

.-Gaara écoute promet-moi de ne pas t'énervé !

.-Hum !Je le sens mal venir !

.-Kyo était……

* * *

Snl : pfiouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu pas facile ce chapitre !

Gaa : je suis papa !et de jumeaux en plus !

SnL :oui oui c'est bien je remercie tt le monde pour vos propositions et surtout renia qui m'as aidée dans mon choix finale !

Ita : il va se passer quoi entre shin et moi ?

SnL : mystère bye bye !


	17. maintenant c'est parfait

Ah la la vu que j'ai écrit le prologue de ma nouvelle fic j'ai plus de plaisir à écrire donc voici le chapitre 16

Réponse pour goudou :punaise mais té qui comme mec t'as vécu dans ma fic toi ou quoi ?lol En tout cas toutes mes félicitations ton prix sera …………MON RESPECT mdr nan mais je te respecterais encore plus qu'avant respect aux autres auteurs de fics mdr !

Chapitre 16 : maintenant tout est parfais

Rappel : .-Hum ! Kyo ?C'est qui?

Lumina regarda sa mère avec de l'anxiété dans le regard et cette dernière toussota pour se donner une contenance tandis que son père s'était retourné vers la fenêtre.

.-Vous………Vous me cachez quelques chose !

.-Gaara écoute promet-moi de ne pas t'énervé !

.-Hum !Je le sens mal venir !

.-Kyo était……

°POV normale°

.-C'était qui ?

.-J'étais son fiancé!

Gaara se retourna d'un mouvement rapide et dévisageât l'homme en face de lui .Grand , avec des cheveux bleu électrique et des yeux jaunes aussi perçants que ceux des chats /mi-a-ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu mdr je vois bien le mec miauler miaou miaou ! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha /.Kyo s'approchât du lit d'hôpital et s'assit sur le bord en passant un bras autour des épaules de lumina qui visiblement était mal à l'aise avec cet homme / je mets homme ou homme-chat mdr la c'est pas catwomen c'est catman mwahahahahahaha /. Gaara sentit une colère sourde en sans nom monter en lui ,d'ailleurs il du réfréner quelques pulsions meurtrières à l'adresse de cet homme.

.-Alors ce sont eux ?Ce sont tes enfants ?Ils sont magnifiques , c'est normales ,ils te ressembles !

Kyo regarda les deux petits êtres endormit au creux des bras de leurs mères et approcha sa main de la petite frimousse de kokoro et lumina eut un mouvement de recule et terriblement gênée ,elle reposa son fils et sa fille dans leurs couffins.

.-Kyo que veux-tu ?

.-Ce qui m'es du!

Lumina se retourna et l'interrogea du regard ,elle sentit une boule se former au niveau de sa gorge.

.-Et que t'est-il du ?

.-Un enfant………tu devais me donner un fils lumina comme tu n'as pas voulu l'avoir avec moi je vais prendre celui-ci !

.-QUOI ?JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS ?JAMAIS TU N'AURAS MON FILS!

Gaara se retourna et fixa kyo avec un regard meurtrier et lui gronda d'une voix menaçante :

.-Sortez !Si vous approchez encore une fois de ma femme ,mon fils et ma fille ,je vous tuerais !

.-Je me fiche éperdument de votre fille seigneur kazekage ,je souhaite juste avoir un fils !

.-Et bien trouver une femme et faites lui un enfant mais ne touchez pas à la mienne ni à nos enfants c'est clair ?

.-Très clair !Et moi qui espérait conclure un alliance avec votre pays ainsi que celui de konoha je crois que le moment n'est pas le bienvenu !

.-Je le crois aussi ,maintenant veuillez nous laisser ma famille et moi!

Kyo se dirigea vers la porte et lumina lâcha soupir de soulagement mais quand il arriva près de la porte et lui :

.-C'est avec moi que tu aurais du être pas avec lui !Pourquoi es-tu partie quand ton père a dis qu'il fallait nous marié le plus vite possible ?Tu avais peur ?Pourtant maintenant tu es mariée et tu as des enfants !A moins que vous ne vous soyez marié avec lumina parce qu'elle était déjà enceinte ?

C'en fut trop pour gaara qui prit kyo par le col et le traîna en-dehors de l'hôpital sous les yeux ébahis des infirmières .Lumina se leva avec difficulté et pria sa mère de resté avec les enfants.

Naruto arriva tout joyeux avec hinata à l'hôpital et vit gaara approcher à grand pas tenant un homme par le col.

.-Salut gaara alors content de………( o' )/la entre parenthèse c'est la tête de naruto ! trop fort /.

Gaara sortit comme un fou de l'hôpital et naruto lui semblait perdu mais il se réveilla quand il vit lumina arriver en courant avec difficulté et crier après son mari !

.-Hey ! Lou qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

.-Euh et bien c'est assez compliquer mais pour faire court mon ancien fiancé est venu et a réclamer la garde de notre fils puis ça à dégénérer et là gaara l'emmène je ne sais pas où.

.-Ben y a pas de temps à perdre alors !

.-C'est toi qui m'a fait perdre du temps je te signale !

.-Ouais c'est bon amène-toi !

.-Je peux pas courir facilement idiot je viens d'accoucher je te rappel /merci on a vu ! ou plutôt j'ai vu beurk c'est à vous dégoûtés d'avoir des gosses plus tard et puis y a du sang partout et beuuuuuuuuuurk je vais gerber 'scusez-moi /.

Naruto la prit sur son dos et se mit a courir vers l'endroit où gaara était allé.

.-Comment sais-tu où il se trouve ?

.-Grâce à son odeur idiote ,le démon en moi est un renard dons j'ai un bon flair !

.-Oh !Mais oui voyons quel logique !C'est vrai que je rencontre souvent un démon renard enfermé dans un garçon !

.-Gaara !Arrêtes !

.-Oh !Mon dieu!

Lumina marcha lentement vers lui ,il failli tuer kyo mais quand naruto l'avait appelé ,il s'était arrêté et éloigné de lui avec dégoût.

.-Il ne vaut même la peine que tu te salisse les mains vient rentrons !Gaara rentrons s'il te plait!

Sans aucun regard pour kyo ,gaara pris sa femme dans se bras et se dirigea vers l'hôpital ou ils prirent leurs enfants rentrèrent chez eux. Dans leurs appartements gaara commença à préparer les valises.

.-Mais que fais-tu ?

.-Je fais nos valises nous partirons demain à l'aube !

.-Et pour allé où ?

.-A suna voyons où veux-tu allé d'autres ?

.-Et le traité de paix que tu devais faire avec le village de ya no kuni ?Tu ne peux pas y renoncé seulement pour moi et kokoro !Tu mets en jeu l'avenir du village tout entier réfléchit enfin !

.-J'ai parlé avec tsunade si l'un de nous deux ne réponds pas à cette accord alors l'autre non plus !Konoha est notre meilleur allié je ne fais pas de souci ,elle comprendra.

.-Mais enfin tu ne peux………….

Il lui coupa la parole en l'embrassa ,elle noua les bras autour de sa nuque et le serra aussi fort qu'elle put. Elle se détacha de lui et posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle lui chuchota avec angoisse :

.-J'ai peur que tout ne se passe pas aussi bien que tu le prévoit .Enfin je veux dire que….

.-Oui j'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas il ne te fera plus rien et ne tentera pas de s'opposer à nous ! Sa puisance militaire est plus faible que la nôtre et puis il est seule tandis que suna est alliée avec konoha ,kumo,iwa ,kage et yuki no kuni.

.-Hum ! Rentrons ,rentrons chez nous !

Trois ans plus tard :

.-MIKOMI FAIS ATTENTION !

.-Vi ,maamaa !

.-Kokoro ,tu ne veux pas aller avec ta sœur voir ton parrain itachi?

Le petit garçon de trois ans regarda sa mère de ses grands yeux bleu-gris. Il tira sa mère par la main et s'avança d'un pas mal assuré vers itachi qui le regardait arriver avec appréhension.

´´A pour ça j'ai bien choisi leurs parrains respectifs´´.

Mikomi et naruto s'entendaient comme larrons en foire pas un pour rattraper l'autre et naruto lui apprenait plein de bêtises ce qui rendait sa mère folle de rage et son père rigolait à en pleurer. D'un autre côté kokoro était réservé et timide et itachi pareil ,ils pouvaient resté des heures à ce regardés dans les yeux sans rien faire et parfois ,kokro jouait avec shin qui était enceinte de 4 mois.

´´Il s'en ai passé des choses en trois ans !´´

Naruto et hinata s'était mariés et avaient eu un petit garçon d'ailleurs naruto parlait déjà de les mariés lui et mikomi. Sasuke et sakura aussi mais eux avaient eu deux fils ,tandis que ino et neji avaient eu une fille .Les autres étaient aussi mariés mais aucun n'avaient d'enfants ou étaient enceintes/ noramle si c'est des mecs ils auront du mal mdr /.

.-Kokoro, mikomi votre père est là !

.-Paappaa!

Mikomi courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes le pouvaient et tendit ses petites mains vers lui/ c'est bizarre mais avec les bébés tout est toujours petit !Gaara se pencha et pris sa fille dans ses bras tandis que kokoro lui arrivait tranquillement sans se pressé vers son père qui sourit.

´´Pour ça il tient bien de moi ,lumina ne serait jamais aussi calme !´´

.-Alors vous venez ?

.-Oui !On arrive !Ah ! lala ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ta mère va me faire un accueil chaleureux ,pas vrai mikomi ?

La petite fille hocha gravement la tête ce qui voleter autour d'elle ses oranges /nan nan pas roux ,oranges faut être originales dans la vie / et ses yeux de bronze pailleté de bleu fixèrent son père avec malice et déclara :

.-Mais moi je suis gentille !Hein paapaa !

.-Oui ,toi et kokoro vous êtes très gentils.

Il installa ses enfants dans leurs chaises et s'assit en face de naruto qui donnait à mangé a son fils. Il regarda sa femme faire des grimaces pour que les enfants mangent. Il sourit et déclara doucement :

.-Chérie ,tu fais des grimaces .

.-Mais il n'y a que comme cela qu'ils mangent.

Il regarda autour de lui et sourit ,il avait un visage serein.

´´Oui ,maintenant tout est parfais !´´

* * *

SnL :et voilà alors c'est la fin ou non ?Au publique de décider je suis votre humble serviteur.

Ita :c'est pas à nous que tu dirais cela !

SnL :oh ! c'est bon !

Naru : yeah j'ai une petite fille please fait la suite !

Tous les persos : la suite ,s'il te plait !

SnL : c'est bon je vais voir !Enfin c'est pas moi qui décide je veux bien faire la suite moi c'est comme vous voulez


End file.
